Forever Always
by N7Panda
Summary: Sequel to 'We'll Make It Together' Miyuki and Eleanor are now on finally getting married after all this time, and with days going by just as quickly they are confident that nothing will get in the way.
1. New Day

**A/N: Sequel to 'We'll Make It Together'**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own 'Strawberry Panic' or its character, all goes to its respective creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: New Day**

They've come a long way since they first met those years ago at Astraea Hill, and when she first laid her eyes on her it was love at first sight. Course it took a bit of help from her friends to be able to talk to her and eventually go on small dates together till she was finally able to work up her courage to confess what she felt for her. She remembered how they first kissed and it was one of her dreams to kiss someone under the rain as she had seen so many times in movies.

Though they had few problems in the long the run of their relationship, mostly in part to a certain father that tried to keep them apart in order to marry her daughter to someone else. Leaving the younger girl with a torn heart or at least until her friends managed to get her on her feet. After she put a stop to his plans did she manage to find her goddess and stop her from going through with what her father had in store for her. With their relationship rekindled they set out to always be together even after they graduated from St. Miator and they even enrolled in the same college together.

But when she had a call back home to go to her dying mother's side her goddess also followed alongside her with all her friends whom she cherished more than anything. Their relationship hit a rock when her childhood friend came back to see her. It almost killed her on the inside when everything just started going downhill for her, because for a moment she had felt that the bond she felt in her heart for her goddess was ripped to pieces. Just like before in the past, her friends were there for her and managed to bring the two back together despite the misunderstanding.

It's been five months since then and the two lovers had decided to stay in London to continue their education and to allow her angel to pick up what her mother had left for her. Not only that, but their wedding was no more than three months away which added a new sense of joy to the both of them. Although for one of them, the thought of marrying apart from it being the greatest thing to happen to her was also filling her with fear; fear that she would not make a great wife. Her best friend Yaya provided all the moral support she needed whenever she felt doubts about the whole thing and greatly enough she had also moved in with her when her college had transferred her to London for her music career along with her girlfriend who had followed alongside her to continue her education there as well.

They weren't the only couples that enjoyed their time within each other's company. Momomi had been staying in her apartment that Scarlet had helped her find and after being together for a long time she had asked Scarlet if she wanted to move in with her which she happily accepted. While Momomi was still the same as everyone remembered her, she had been trying to make herself a better person even though no one could see it or refused too, and since having been with Kaname in the past didn't help in Momomi's development throughout her years, but thanks to Scarlet she was slowly getting there on a level that she wanted to be. Eleanor herself was surprised in the big change in Momomi but she was still the same person only without the most of her nasty qualities that she had always displayed most of the time. But Eleanor wasn't the only person surprised by it, Shizuma on the other hand also was shocked to see Momomi's change and after the realization did she come to respect her.

Scarlet was at first scared in being in a relationship not ever having been in one in her life but she never once regretted talking with Momomi and spending a lot of time with her which led into the two finally getting together and for the first time she was happy.

However something besides a little cold feet began to stir within Eleanor, something that she never expected to happen.

Miyuki opened her eyes feeling that something was off, she glanced at the clock seeing that it was three in the morning. But she immediately could hear her angel breathing heavily almost panting, she turned her body and saw she wasn't on the bed but sitting next to it on the floor, hunched over. Miyuki quickly sat up, alarmed as she called out to Eleanor.

-"Eli what's wrong?!"- She almost jumped off the bed as she made haste to sit next to Eleanor and hold her shoulders.

"I…don't know." She panted in between words, "…My chest…it hurts…"

-"Oh my god!"- Miyuki quickly reached for the phone to call for some help but Eleanor grabbed her hand.

"It's fine, it's not a heart attack… at least I don't think so."

-"Eli you don't know that!"-

"I've been like this for ten minutes now; it wasn't as intense as when I woke up."

-"Goodness Eli you've been like this and didn't wake me up to tell me you were in pain!"- Eleanor said nothing.

"I'm okay." She tried to hide her pained breath but she only clutched her chest near her heart more firmly.

-"No you're not, come on get up!"- Miyuki helped Eleanor to her feet, and as she helped her she saw that she could barely stand.

-"Let's go, we're going to see the doctor right away!"- Eleanor didn't fight back; she was after all scared herself as she had no idea what was plaguing her.

They quietly made their way to the garage and climbed inside Eleanor's car and drove out to head towards the hospital. During the five months Miyuki had been staying here in London with Eleanor, she quickly began to recognize all the routes and locations to be able to find anything without getting lost and she was thankful she did. She looked towards Eleanor who rested her forehead on the glass window still clutching her chest and covered in a thin layer of sweat, she looked awful. They made a turn and passed a newly repaired safety rail on the side of the road and Eleanor quickly closed her eyes to not look at it.

Miyuki pulled up to the entrance, the hospital lights Illuminating the dark starry night. Miyuki opened the passenger door and helped Eleanor out, she was able to walk better than before but Miyuki still kept her hands close just in case she would lose her strength and fall. The moment the nurse saw the pair, her eyes were immediately drawn towards Eleanor and only assumed the worst as she quickly called a doctor and guided her to room while Miyuki followed. While the doctor and his assistant were with Eleanor, Miyuki had begun filling out the paperwork but it didn't take too long for her to finish and rejoin her angel.

Eleanor sat on the bed with her hands gripping the edges; Miyuki stood next to Eleanor and parted her blue tinted streak of hair over her ear as the rest of her neck length black hair flowed neatly. Eleanor had kept the streaks of blue hair that she had dyed all the months ago but she had to tuck it behind her hair with a clip when she went to work but most times she wouldn't since she was the boss or queen as Yaya so put it in her company.

-"Have the doctor's said anything?"- Eleanor shook her head.

"No, they just gave me a few tests and took a bit of blood."

-"How are you feeling?"-

"It's calmed down I guess, it doesn't hurt like before."

-"That's good to hear."- She took her hand, -"Why didn't you wake me up?"-

"I tried…I couldn't even scream…" Eleanor tilted her head back, "It felt like someone had literary ripped my heart out, I remember grabbing my chest and feeling intense pain." Eleanor wrapped on arm around herself, "I don't even remember how I got on the floor."

-"Goodness Eli."- Miyuki held her angel gently as Eleanor leaned on her goddess.

Eleanor looked at her finger to see the wedding ring Miyuki had given her and rubbed it with her thumb, as Miyuki took notice.

"Only three months."

-"Are you nervous."-

"No…yes? I don't know!" She chuckled, "It's just something new to me but I'm excited you know."

-"I understand."- Miyuki threw a smile her way.

"I bet Chikaru is loving the married life." She giggled, "Their wedding was beautiful, Chikaru looked so amazing in her wedding dress."-

-"Yeah she did, she made the dress herself right?"-

Eleanor nodded, "Yeah but my god it looked so beautiful. And Shion in that white tux." Eleanor exhaled as she recalled that day.

-"I figured Shion would go with the tux, I don't think dresses are her thing."- She smiled.

"Yeah I didn't think so either." Eleanor giggled, "Remon, Kizune and Kagome looked so adorable holding Chikaru's veil! It was cuteness overload!"

-"Or while Kagome held the rings using her stuffed bear, but wasn't she a little old for that stuffed bear now?"-

"Aah soo cute." Eleanor held her hands on her face remembering Kagome dressed up and looking so pretty and holding the rings, "Hmm, she's not that old but I guess she still cherishes it after all she did have most of the time in school and it comforted her."-

-"I suppose you're right, I'm amazed she still had the bear."- Miyuki smiled, -"Her little gang sure did miss you didn't they."-

Eleanor recalled getting pounced on by all of them since they hadn't seen each other for a few years, she only laughed remembering the fond moment. Eleanor scooted closer to Miyuki and held her, laying her head on her shoulder.

The doctor walked inside looking over his clipboard and flipping through the sheets.

"Ms. Raynsford we got your test results and having looked them over there is some good news and bad."

Eleanor held her breath. "What's the bad news?"

"It appears that you have the same heart condition your mother had after we compared the results."

Eleanor felt cold all over her body, Miyuki held her hand gently, "What's the good news doctor?" Miyuki asked.

"The good news is that because you brought Ms. Raynsford very quickly here we were able to determine your condition is still in its early stages."

"Meaning?" She asked.

"Well her condition is curable at its early stages." Eleanor sighed in relief, "So it's a good thing you brought her here so quickly. What I'm going to do is prescribe you some medication to halt or even stop the illness and I want you to come back here once every week so we can begin treatment."

"What about exercise?"

"You can still exercise just don't overwork your heart right now but I'd recommend laying off it for a while."

"Thank you so much doctor." Eleanor felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

Eleanor stood up, "Doctor?"

"Yes."

"How come my mother couldn't be cured?"

"Sadly her condition was slightly different than yours. She didn't experience any symptoms till it was too late."

"Oh…" Eleanor lowered her gaze.

"I'll give you all some time while I go write up a few prescriptions." He left the room.

"So there was a chance huh." Eleanor exhaled, "If only…"

-"Eli."-

"Don't worry I'm fine." Eleanor smiled, "Come on I don't wanna be in here anymore."

They walked out of the room and received the medication the doctor had prescribed to her and began heading back home. Eleanor swallowed some of the pills inside the car as they made their way back and picked up some breakfast to enjoy back home.

"I'm not sure if I can go to work today?"

-"There's no work on Saturdays Eli."-

"What? It's Saturday already?"

Miyuki giggled, -"Yup, you lose track of time?"-

"I sorta did."

-"Can't say I blame you, you've been working really hard."-

"It's only manageable because I got you by my side."

Miyuki giggled, -"Give yourself some credit Eli, you really have been working hard. But I'm flattered."-

They arrived back home just as the sun began to rise over the horizon and made their way inside. They sat in the living room, turned on the television and began to eat their breakfast.

"Hey have you talked to Nagisa?"

-"Yeah she called yesterday to see how we were doing."-

"Really? Darn I really wanted to speak with her."

-"Well you were busy in that meeting and from the sound of it you were chewing everyone up in there."-

"You heard that?"

-"Yup."- She laughed, -"Unlike Shizuma you actually get work done, I have to say being your assistant is great."- Miyuki laughed some more.

"Having you around really helps a lot." A slight blush appeared over Eleanor's cheeks, "But anyway what did Nagisa say?"

-"Well she said that their doing great, Shizuma is having a tough time with her classes only cause she's being lazy right now and Nagisa herself is still deciding on her career choice seems like she's having a tough time. But other than that they are doing great, she also said that she really misses having us around and Shizuma herself told me that she misses the both of us."-

"I still feel a bit bad for leaving them behind."

-"I know, same here but it was something we had to do right?"-

"Yeah wish they could've stayed here with us too." The two noticed a sound of a pair of footsteps coming up behind them and Eleanor immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

-"Morning Eli!"-

"Hey Yaya." Yaya giggled as she swayed back and forth while holding Eleanor.

-"You two are up rather early, especially on a Saturday."- Tsubomi added.

"Uh something came up."

-"Really? Like what?"-

Eleanor smiled, "Don't worry about it, anyway why are you two awake you normally sleep in on a Saturday."

-"Ugh my boss called an hour ago and said I had to come in to help out,"- Yaya sighed heavily, -"What a drag."-

Tsubomi who still looked half asleep spoke, -"Yaya's annoying ring tone woke me up."-

-"For the fifth time I'm sorry."- Yaya began making a kissy face, -"You forgive me."- She pleaded with sad eyes.

Tsubomi only groaned, -"Okay…"- she kissed her baka.

-"Go get some sleep okay Tsubomi."- Yaya hugged Tsubomi and watched her head upstairs back to her room.

After they heard the door upstairs close Yaya turned back to Eleanor, -"Okay what really happened? I've known you long enough to tell when you're hiding something."-

"Is it really that obvious?"

-"Yeah it is."- Miyuki added as she threw her arm around Eleanor's waist.

"Gee thanks for backing me up Miyuki." A laugh escaped Miyuki's lips, "We were at the hospital."

-"For what?" Yaya asked.

-"When I woke up I saw Eli in pain."- Miyuki began, -"After getting her to the hospital the doctors told us that she has the same heart condition that Elena had."-

Yaya gasped, -"What!?"-

"Yeah…But the good news was that it's still in the early stages of the condition and is curable." Just as Eleanor said that Yaya immediately exhaled in relief.

-"Goodness Eli, I really hope they cure you quickly."- Yaya took Eleanor's hands.

"I hope so too but as long as I take care of myself the doctor said that I'll be fine."

-"I'll make sure to keep her well Yaya."-

-"Arigato Miyuki,"- Yaya looked at her watch and groaned, -"Uggh I really hate to leave but I have to get going."-

"Don't work yourself to hard Yaya, wouldn't want to drag you to your room like last time."

She laughed before saying, -"I'll try not to."- And closed the door behind her.

* * *

After cleaning up the two girls went upstairs and headed inside their room, Eleanor removed her shirt revealing the black bra she wore underneath and laid down on her stomach on the bed and closed her eyes.

-"Are you trying to tempt me?"-

"No, just wanted to lie down and enjoy how cold the room is, feels great." She felt Miyuki crawl on the bed and straddle on top of her.

-"Really cause I think you're trying to tempt me."- She began to glide her fingers softly across Eleanor's back, feeling her soft skin under her fingertips. Eleanor's pale skin calling out to her, Miyuki lowered her head towards the back of her neck. She then slid down further and rested her head with her ear on Eleanor's back and held her close.

Miyuki could hear her slow gentle heartbeats and yet it worried her after what she went through in the morning, what if the pain was to come back? Sure they had medication for it now but it wouldn't immediately dull the pain fast enough and Eleanor looked like she couldn't handle it. Miyuki lifted herself up and flipped Eleanor on her back, she straddled herself back on top of her and placed her hands on Eleanor's waist.

-"You feeling better?"-

"A little, I felt uncomfortable when I was walking up the stairs."

-"Were you in pain?"-

"Just small little jolts every time I felt my heart beat but its fine now." Miyuki gently caressed Eleanor's cheek.

-"I wish you didn't have this."-

Eleanor reached for Miyuki's hand which was on her cheek, "Same here…"

Miyuki lowered her head till their foreheads pressed against each other, -"Eli…I don't want anything to happen to you."-

"I'm not going to die if that what's worrying you."

-"You don't know that…no one can ever know something like that."-

"I promised I'd always be with you and I don't intend on dying."

-"I don't want to be alone…Before you appeared in my life I was alone, apart from Shizuma who always stood by me."-

"I'll never leave you alone…ever." Eleanor guided Miyuki's head to kiss her, "Besides, I'd think you'd bring me back from where ever I went just to kill me again if I did."

Miyuki chuckled, -"I'd be content with just bringing you back."-

"Really? Not even a spanking?" She joked.

-"Don't give me ideas."- They both laughed softly

"Look, I've always taken care of myself and you've also looked out for me so there's no way a silly heart condition is gonna do me in." A confident smile appeared across her beautiful frame.

-"You promise?"-

"Promise." Miyuki's dread was quickly lifted like a veil but she still was going to make sure Eleanor was well taken care of till they cure her condition.

Eleanor looked towards her window, the sun still rising which reminded her that it was going to be a long day but on the bright side it was a Saturday so that meant she'd get to take it easy today and Miyuki wasn't going to leave her side for a minute.

"It's gonna be a long day."

-"No doubt."-

"Well what do you want to do?"

-"Anything is fine, we could watch TV or we could go somewhere…or maybe we could."- she smirked and Eleanor understood what she meant by that as a shade of red flushed on her cheeks.

"Well I uh would love too but the doctor said I can't over work my heart."

-"Aaw, that's true…I guess role playing is out."- Eleanor's faced got redder something Miyuki took notice too,-"You cant tell me you didn't enjoy our role plays."-

"Well I did." Her excitement was beginning to rise, "But why do I have to be the naughty school girl!?" her face felt extremely hot as she threw her hands down on the soft mattress.

Miyuki only leaned in close, -"Well because I'm older so I get to be the strict teacher."-

"That's not fair!" Miyuki only giggled at her reaction, "And why did I have to wear that outfit?"

-"You don't like it?"-

"The skirt was soo small." Eleanor covered her face with her hands feeling very embarrassed about the whole thing.

-"Yet you had a very good time from what I saw."-

"I've never role played before…" Her words muffled by her hands that covered her face.

-"But you enjoyed it."-

"Yeah I did, it was…fun." She chuckled, when Eleanor moved her hands away from her face Miyuki quickly gripped her chin with two fingers.

-"Well then."- Miyuki's tone changed and Eleanor knew what was going on, Miyuki was doing her strict teacher voice, -"My rebellious little student,"- Eleanor was speechless, -"I suppose we can't make love but you can't stop me from doing this."-

Eleanor would be lying if she said she wasn't getting excited by their role playing which was fun for the both of them and was a great idea to do that.

"Miyuki I—"

-"That's Miss. Rokujo!"- Miyuki inched closer, trying to keep herself from laughing.

Before Eleanor could say anything Miyuki locked lips with her and began kissing her passionately. Sadly Eleanor began to feel small jolts of pain as her heart began to speed up and signaled Miyuki to stop; they both panted and smiled at each other.

-"Your heart?"-

"I'm sorry."

-"That's alright, sorry if I got carried away."-

Eleanor giggled, "That's okay, I thought it was fun…and exciting."

She smiled, -"So what do you want to do?"-

"Can we watch a bit of TV and just lay here so I can hold you, is that alright?"

-"Sure."- Miyuki adjusted herself on the bed frame, turned on the TV and Eleanor cuddled up next to her and watched anything that caught their attention which was a simple comedy show.

* * *

Yaya was in the music room helping other artists get their songs right while also making sure everything else was going smoothly and she had been working all day as when she looked at her watch it was already eight at night.

 _-"Oh god, I've been here forever…I just want to go home!"-_

"Okay that's good but pick up your tone and it'll be perfect." Yaya coached the new singer.

"Thank you ." She walked back to the mic, then the door opened up and a girl walked inside who was the building secretary.

"Miss Nanto?"

"Yeah."

"Mr. Jackson wants to see you." Yaya's heart froze, did she do something wrong?

"What does he want?"

"I dunno, he didn't say." Yaya gulped in fear and with that fear in her head she quickly made her way towards his office in the third floor.

Yaya knocked on the door, "Come in." she heard his booming voice through the door.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Jackson." his eyes never taking off the sheets of paper in his hands.

"Please sit down." Yaya sat down holding her hands together as she did.

"I don't know where to begin." He put his papers down and looked at Yaya, "But let me start by saying how such an amazing job you've done here. Thus I have news for you."

"But you have to let me go right?" He looked at Yaya perplexed.

"Why would I do that?" Yaya looked at him, "When we all want you to be a singer."

"What?"

"That is what you originally were going for weren't you?"

"Well yeah but they said I had to work as a producer first well I suppose a coach for the girls that are singing here, I mean I haven't even done much producing and I don't really understand why I have to do that just to be a singer... it's weird."

"Yes I know but now the offer is yours if you'd want it."

"So I can pursue my dream of being a singer?" He nodded, "Oh my god I don't know what to say!" Yaya stood up.

"You can start whenever you want ."

"Thank you, thank you!" She shook his hand as he smiled at her.

"Now you've earned yourself a little time off, so you can head home early." With nothing else Yaya headed outside the building and hopped inside her car.

Yaya's hands were trembling the whole drive back; she couldn't believe it was finally happening. She pulled up inside the garage and parked her car, after stepping out she slowly walked inside in a trance as her heart was beating faster. She twisted the door knob and walked inside, hearing the TV noise coming from the other room as she slowly made her way towards it.

She walked inside the living room and Tsubomi being the first to notice her quickly jumped from her seat.

-"Yaya!"- she threw her arms around Yaya, -"I missed you!"-

-"I missed you too!"- Yaya planted a kiss on Tsubomi's lips.

-"I hate when they call on Saturdays."-

"Same here." Eleanor added, "What they need you for anyway?"

-"They just needed someone to make sure everything flowed nicely."- Yaya's knees were beginning to give in as the excitement to tell her friends what they had just told her at work.

-"Yaya you okay? You look drained."-

Yaya shook her head and hugged Tsubomi to keep her balance.

-"They want me to sing!"-

Everyone shot up, "They what!?"

-"Did I hear right?"- Miyuki asked.

-"What did they say?"- Tsubomi followed.

-"I'm going to be a singer now!"-

There was silence before everyone immediately stood and shouted in excitement as they all hugged Yaya.

"That's awesome Yaya!"

-"I know its so amazing!"-

-"I'm so proud of you Yaya-baka!"- Tsubomi held her girlfriend tight.

-"No kidding, that is so cool, we are all friends with a celebrity now!"- Miyuki showing her inner self as her voice came out high pitched.

"Whoa that's true, we are all friends with a famous person!" Eleanor almost jumped.

-"I appreciate what you guys are saying but I'm not famous."-

-"Come on Yaya don't be so modest, you're going to be amazing on stage."- Tsubomi grabbed Yaya's hands.

"You're gonna have the crowd all cheering your name just you watch." Eleanor placed her hand on her shoulder.

-"Definitely, we all have heard you sing and you're amazing."-

"Yup I've heard you in the showers singing loudly and I gotta admit you sound like a siren just luring people in with your voice."- Yaya almost blushed.

-"Arigato Eli, it means a lot that you all think I can do this."-

-"Well this has been your dream."-

"We should all celebrate."

-"Can we do it tomorrow?"- Yaya asked rubbing the back of her neck.

-"Huh don't you want to do something nice Yaya?"-

-"I want too, but I've had an exhausting day and I…"- Yaya stopped herself looking at Tsubomi who had those sad eyes.

-"Oh what the heck lets do it."- everyone cheered and brought out a lot of snacks, ordered some food and turned on some music. Once the food had arrived everyone were enjoying themselves though they made that night just for Yaya who was laughing and just having a good time, and Eleanor didn't suffer any heart pains throughout the night. The clock had struck two in the morning and everyone decided it was time for bed as they could continue later on.

Yaya closed the door after Tsubomi entered the room and walked over to her dresser and removed her blue shirt and leather pants and after a good shower she decided to wear just a simple long T-shirt that reached her knees feeling it was the better choice. After Tsubomi was all ready for bed she crawled next to her wonderful girlfriend and Yaya quickly rested her head under Tsubomi's shoulder as her arm held onto her. They chatted for a bit but Tsubomi could hear how tired Yaya was just by hearing her slow and sluggish words and before long she heard her slow and gentle breaths, Yaya was now fast asleep.

-"I'm so proud of you Yaya."- she whispered and gave her a kiss on the cheek before joining her in dreamland, and with a soft smile Tsubomi fell asleep.

 **End Chapter 1**

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm back and ready to get this story underway =D

Posting chapters for this story may take longer since i'm also working on two separate stories that have nothing to do with this one involving Shizuma and Chikaru, so I will update this note once i'm done or i get those chapters out. so until then, have a good one guys.


	2. Going By

**Chapter 2 Going By**

Eleanor awoke in a sweat, gripped her chest and sat up in pain, with every beat her heart made causing sheer agony. But this time she had medication to coup with it, but she was unable to hide the pained gasp that she made as she sat up, waking up Miyuki in the process.

-"Eli?"- she could hear her in pain, -"Oh my god Eli!"-

Eleanor reached towards her nightstand and reaching for the small medicine pill bottle but Miyuki quickly reached for them and helped Eleanor take them.

Miyuki gently eased Eleanor back down on to the bed, picked up a small cloth and wiped the sweat off her forehead, face, neck and chest. Eleanor still clutched her chest, twisted and turned on the bed as the pain was slowly fading and her breathing slowed. Miyuki's heart only dropped as she watched her angel slowly ease from her suffering, she wished she could swap her heart with Eleanor's and that way she would no longer be in pain.

Miyuki patted Eleanor's forehead with the cloth, -"You feeling better?"- she asked watching her breathing slow down.

"Yeah a little…"

She rested her back against the cold wooden frame, "I can't take this anymore." She spoke as she ran her hand down her face, "Three days of this…I don't think I can handle this anymore."

-"I know."- Miyuki pulled Eleanor towards her, -"But it'll get better."-

"When? When my heart finally gives out!"

-"Eli!"-

"I don't even think these pills are working."

-"They are working, look you're not in pain anymore."- She rubbed Eleanor's arm, -"We still have to take you to the hospital for the treatment the doctor talked about. You'll get all better soon."-

Eleanor took a deep breath, "Yeah I believe you," Eleanor stood up.

-"Where you going?"-

"Going to take a shower." Miyuki stared at her rather sexy body as she walked towards the door, "Wanna join me?" she smirked.

-"I'd love too, but you know we can't make love."-

"I know that, but I love it when we kiss." Miyuki smiled as she joined Eleanor and closed the door behind them as the sound of running water could be heard.

* * *

The alarm started ringing throughout the home as someone reached from beneath the blankets and switched it off. A figure rose from the bed, her hair in shambles as she stood and moved the curtain to reveal the morning sun just rising.

Hearing her dear girlfriend waking up due to the alarm clock, -"Shizuma…you forgot to set off the alarm last night."-

-"Damn it…and I was having a good dream too."- Shizuma rose to a sitting position, -"I thought I turned if off last night."-

-"You forgot."-

-"Can you blame me, school sucks sometimes."-

-"The semester has been getting a bit rough."- Nagisa replied.

-"Yeah it has, I had to write up to four papers for four different classes it's like those professors want to kill me."- Shizuma threw herself back on the bed, -"When do we get our break!"- Shizuma cried out through the pillow she put over her face.

-"Actually it starts today."-

-"Eh?"- Shizuma perked her head from the pillow seeing Nagisa look over a school calendar.

-"Yeah we have our break now isn't that amazing."-

-"Oh thank god."- Shizuma exhaled deeply in relief, -"Another day back there and I would die from boredom."-

-"And yet you're top in your class."-

-"It's kind of hard to stay awake when you already know what they're talking about."-

Nagisa put her hands on her hips, -"Easy for you to say, it's been very tough for me. I can't tell you how many times I've wanted to cry because something was too tough for me to understand."-

-"What? Really?"-

Nagisa nodded, -"Don't you remember when I stayed extra hours at the library after our classes were over. It was to keep studying."-

-"Nagisa why didn't you tell me, I would've gladly helped you out."-

-"You were already busy with those exams and the paper you had to write, I didn't want to bother you."-

-"Nagisa I could care less about what I have to do, I would've helped you no matter what."- Nagisa took a seat next to Shizuma, -"I may be lazy most of the times Nagisa, but never for you."- Shizuma hugged Nagisa from behind, -"Next time promise me you'll tell me whenever you need help okay."-

-"Okay."-

-"And if you don't…well I'm going to have to punish you."- She whispered into Nagisa's ear with a smirk, and just by holding her she could tell Nagisa's face was probably getting red.

-"Shizuma…I promise I'll ask you for help."-

-"Good."- Shizuma kissed her little sweetheart, -"Come on I'll cook you breakfast."-

-"What? You never cook in the morning."-

-"Yeah well, I want to do something special for you."- Shizuma stood up and headed towards the bathroom to wash up, Nagisa headed to the other bathroom to take a shower. Once Nagisa was done she headed towards the living room to see Shizuma right across from it making breakfast for the both of them.

Nagisa leaned on the couch and looked around as she crossed her arms something Shizuma took notice of.

-"Something bothering you?"-

-"I miss them."- Shizuma looked at Nagisa.

-"Well we still call them up and chat with them."-

-"It's not the same Shizuma, I miss having Eli here and Miyuki."- Nagisa lowered her head, -"Our days were always so much more awesome with them around."-

-"But we still have fun…right?"-

Nagisa looked at Shizuma and knew how she was feeling and quickly rushed to her, -"Oh no no, Shizuma you always make my days so great and you make laugh. It's just... I just miss the company…don't you?"-

Shizuma looked around then at her Nagisa, -"Yeah you're right, this place just hasn't been the same without them."-

-"Shizuma could we go live in London?"- Shizuma sighed as she smiled at her cute girlfriend.

-"Not a day goes by that I think the exact same thing my little Nagisa."-

-"Really Shizuma?"-

-"Yeah…this place has been lonely and Chikaru lives way too far."-

Nagisa hugged Shizuma, -"Then lets go!"-

-"Not yet, if we do decide to go through with this we have to find a place to stay over there and transfer all our classes."-

-"We can call Eli and ask if we can stay at her place for a while."-

Shizuma giggled, -"Knowing Eli she would want us to stay with them."-

-"I wouldn't mind."-

-"Now now Nagisa, we don't want to intrude."- Shizuma caressed Nagisa's face, -"Look if we're really serious about this we'll do it."-

-"I'm serious about it Shizuma."-

-"I'll give Miyuki a call later and talk to her about this."-

Nagisa's face lit up, -"Really!?"-

-"Yup, I promise."-

-"Now come on lets eat and we'll talk about this later okay."- She smiled.

-"Alright Shizuma."-

* * *

In a dark room where the sunlight was completely covered by the thick curtains, a certain girl clung onto her red haired girlfriend as they slept in. Neither of them having to work today and the feeling of being so comfortable within each other's arms that neither one of them wanted to leave.

"It's eleven in the morning babe."

-"I know."- Momomi held Scarlet closer to her, -"I don't want to get up."-

Scarlet chuckle at Momomi's laziness, "Well we can't just stay here all day."

-"I want too…I'm so comfortable and I don't want to let you go."-

Scarlet climbed on top of Momomi, "Maybe I can help you get your day going." She pinned her hands to the bed then kissed her neck for a moment.

-"Oh I didn't know you could get this feisty in the morning…I love it."-

Scarlet's long red ocean of hair flowing behind her almost falling over the bed as she leaned closer to her lover.

"I can be just as feisty as you."

-"Really, I fail to believe that."- In one quick movement Momomi broke free from Scarlet's grip and flipped her over now with Momomi being on top of her girlfriend and pinning her hands against the bed, locking their fingers together. Momomi released one of her hands to caress Scarlet's soft porcelain skin, while Scarlet's free hand roamed all over Momomi's body.

Momomi moaned in pleasure as she smiled at her amazing girlfriend, -"You really are feisty this morning."- Scarlet smiled in return.

"Guess I picked it up from you." She said before flipping Momomi over and regaining her position back on top.

-"Kitty's got claws."- she teased.

"So wanna fool around."

-"Isn't it a bit early?"-

"Since when did that bother you?"

Momomi only smirked, -"Mmm well I suppose you're right, it never has."- she lifted her hand and held the back of Scarlet's head and lowered it to her so they could kiss and kiss they did, which eventually ended with the two having a passionate morning filled with pleasure. Once they finished they took a shower together and got dressed ready to start their day, Scarlet sat in front of a mirror brushing her long red locks of hair.

Momomi walked inside the room, she pulled up a chair and sat next to Scarlet and helped her with her hair.

But she stopped for a moment, turned Scarlet to face her, -"How's your eye?"- She softly glided her fingers down her eye.

Scarlet took Momomi's hand that rested on her cheek, "Still the same."

-"What an idiot, he knew you were there."-

Scarlet smiled, "It's alright, accidents do happen."

-"He made you lose your sight."-

"No one could've known how bright it was gonna be."

-"Yeah and he pointed the light on you because he panicked right,"- Momomi scoffed, -"Bullshit."-

"Come on Momomi the doctor said it was temporary."- She kissed Momomi to reassure her, "Besides I still have one good eye. Although you were kinda harsh on him afterwords." Scarlet giggled.

-"I regret none of it, he deserved it."- Momomi resumed brushing Scarlet's ocean of hair.

"Well at least he won't do it again."

-"He better not, or next time I'll won't go so easy on him."-

"Though I'll admit he pissed me off when I couldn't see anymore through that eye."

After a bit of brushing Scarlet leaned back towards Momomi, surprising her a little but took advantage of it and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Momomi would always show Scarlet just how much she meant to her.

-"So Carly what's the plan for today."-

"Hmm how about we try out that new ice cream place."

-"mmm alright."-

"Then we can go visit Nora, if you want."

-"I don't mind, haven't seen her in a week."- After a small kiss on the cheek Scarlet left the room to allow Momomi to get changed. She opened her closet and spotted the black leather pants that Scarlet had gotten her and she thought why not wear them today. She exited her room to find Scarlet waiting for her leaning against the counter who looked at her.

"Hey you're wearing the pants I got you."

-"Yeah they fit great."- Momomi spun around to let Scarlet get a good look.

"And you look amazingly hot." she traced Momomi's sexy body with her eyes.

"Getting excited are we?."

"I Just want to let my girl know she's beautiful." Scarlet held Momomi's waist and pulled her closer to her.

-"You're gonna show me off or what?"- she smirked.

"I could do that, but then some people might want to steal you away from me."

Momomi laughed, -"It would be worse if we made them jealous."-

"Such a tease."

-"I don't see why not, but I'd rather not take that risk."-

"Alrighty, but I'm still going to let people know that you're my girl." The two girls exited their apartment and made their way downstairs to get to their car.

The two girls headed to the Ice cream shop Scarlet had talked about and the two sat down with their ice creams in hand. They sat and enjoyed their ice creams while they talked about trivial things, just enjoying each other's company.

Momomi looked to her left, outside the glass window eyeing a place that looked vaguely familiar to another building she first took refuge after she had broken up with Kaname.

Scarlet followed her gaze, "What's that?"

-"A stupid memory."-

"Stupid?"

-"It looks like a place I stayed in Japan after Kaname had broken up with me."- Momomi explained, -"that's when Eleanor found me."-

"Nora found you?"

-"Yeah, in such a pathetic state."- She took a bite of her cone, -"She wiped the tears off my face…and I was mean to her."- Scarlet listened closely, -"But she never left me, she was…my first real friend."- Momomi cracked a smile.

Momomi's phone began to beep and after pulling it out of her pocket rage began to pour in her eyes.

"Momomi? Who is it?"

Momomi slammed her phone on the table, -"Who do you think."-

"Are you serious?" Momomi nodded and showed her phone to Scarlet, "I thought she'd never call you again."

Before Momomi could respond, the door to the shop opened and the person who stood at the door filled Momomi with anger.

-"So this is where you've been."- A tall woman stood by the door, her menacing eyes staring at Momomi as she flicked her dark hair away from her face.

-"What are you doing here!?"- The tension in the room was thick, luckily they were the only people in the shop as of now.

-"We're waiting for our coach to take us back to the plane so we can get out of this dump, and I saw you across the street so I thought I might pay a visit."-

-"What makes you think I want a visit from you!"-

-"Still so angry, I missed that side of you."- she smirked.

-"I didn't miss you one bit!"-

Kaname laughed, -"Are you sure, I bet you miss having me around and do all the things we used to do."-

-"As if! Like hell I'd go back to someone who didn't give a damn about having a relationship."- Momomi clenched her fist.

-"What can I say, you were in the way but now you can come back to me and we can be like before."-

-"Fu—"- Scarlet having enough of Kaname interrupted Momomi and stood beside her.

-"She's not going anywhere so you best back off."- Scarlet spoke with an aggressive tone.

Kaname looked at her unphased, -"So I see you're still with this trash huh Momomi?"-

Kaname turned to momomi, -"Come on Momomi you could have done better."- And in a flash a balled fist came flying towards Kaname that connected to her face pushing her back.

-"Don't you dare say something about her again!"- Momomi warned, her fists still balled ready to throw another punch.

Kaname wiped the small bit of blood of her lip as she chuckled, -"Interesting, we'll see just how long this relationship lasts till you're just dying to be back with me again. Well I have to go, I'm sure the coach is back and we can get on out of here."- Kaname turned to walk away, -"Good seeing you again Momomi."-

Kaname turned to glance at Scarlet, -"It won't be long till she's bored of you, and trust me, do yourself a favor and dump this girl before she ruins you."-

Momomi was just about ready to give Kaname another punch but felt Scarlet's gentle hand holding hers easing her rage.

The two stared at Kaname till she disappeared behind the building and could no longer be seen.

"Momomi—"

-"What!?"- She shouted, Scarlet was shocked but not surprised by her response.

"I—" Scarlet exhaled, "I'm sorry." Momomi looked at her, "We never should have come here."

Her expression softened as she took a breath, -"I'm not mad at you."-

"It's because of me that she showed up here." Scarlet grabbed the car keys, "Come on lets go." As she opened the door she felt Momomi's hand grab her wrist and spun her around to take her in an embrace.

-"I'm not angry at you,"- her voice softened, -"and it wasn't your fault either."-

Scarlet hugged her back, "I should have never suggested coming here and you would have never had to see her."

Momomi leaned towards Scarlet to give her a reassuring kiss, -"This wasn't anything you did okay."- The smile she had earlier was returning, -"Come on, let's go pick up a couple of movies and head to Eleanor's place."-

"Yeah." But Scarlet still felt terrible, feeling like this was her fault even though Momomi had told her it wasn't and Momomi quickly noticed it.

-"Hey look at me."- she gently guided her head to stare into her beautiful blue eyes, -"Let's just forget this ever happened. Carly you know I would never do anything to hurt you."- This time she gave Scarlet a deeper kiss and she didn't care if anyone was watching, she loved Scarlet with all her heart.

She smiled warmly at Scarlet, -"Come on lets go."-

As they walked back to the car Momomi turned to Scarlet, -"I'll say one thing, I've waited a long time do that."- The two girls softly laughed as they hopped inside the car and drove off.

 **End Chapter 2**


	3. Getting Together

**Chapter 3 Getting Together**

She punched in the number keys on her phone then switched it to speaker mode and laid the phone down on her drawer as she waited for Eleanor to pick up. She picked up a brush and untied the ribbons on the sides of her hair and began to brush it.

"Hello?" Her voice pouring out from the speaker phone.

-"Hi Eli-chan!"-

"Chikaru! Oh my god I haven't heard from you since last week!" Eleanor sounded just as cheerful and excited as ever.

-"I know, gomenasai I've been so busy with work but now everything is going smoothly and I have a lot of free time."-

"I've missed talking to you Chikaru."

-"So have I Eli-chan,"- She put the brush down, -"So how have you been, anything exciting happen."-

"Well you could say that."

-"Oh, do tell."- she sat on the bed.

"I mean I don't really want to say, it'll ruin the mood." Eleanor chuckled.

-"Now now Eli-chan don't keep me in suspense."-

She heard Eleanor sigh, "Well I recently went to the hospital and I was diagnosed with the same condition my mom had."-

Chikaru shot up, knocking away the chair as she stood up, -"Nani!?"-

"See…it would ruin the mood."

-"Eli-chan how did this happen?"- Eleanor recounted every little detail to Chikaru who listened closely.

"And so far it's been going well."

-"Goodness Eli-chan that's awful but at least you'll be cured right."-

"Yeah…here's hoping. But anyways Chikaru, how's the married life." Eleanor quickly wanted to change the subject and Chikaru picked up on that.

-"It's amazing, it's everything I always thought it be,"- she smiled, -"I guess you could call it a fairytale ending if you wanted."-

"So it's perfect?"

She heard Chikaru giggle, -"No we have our problems sometimes but nothing we can't fix."-

"I'm so happy for you Chikaru."

-"What about you Eli-chan are you excited for your wedding?"-

"You have no idea how much but at the same time," there was a small silence, "I'm scared."

-"Scared?"- Chikaru was at a loss of words, -"But why, I figured you would be restless till your wedding day would come."-

"I am…but I don't even know if I'd make a good wife to her."-

-"Eli-chan you two have been crazy about each other since you met at Astraea Hill, I remember seeing you two together every day and when we would hang out you were so cute when you talked about her."- She heard a chuckle from Eleanor, -"So you have no reason to feel that way Eli-chan."-

"I know you're right but I can't shake off how nervous I feel."

-"It'll pass trust me,"- Chikaru heard the front door open and smiled knowing that Shion finally made it home. She turned back towards the phone, -"I felt the same way before my wedding too Eli-chan."-

"Really?"

-"mm-hmm, my hands were shaking as my wedding day neared and when it finally arrived, well…I never felt so happy the moment I stepped out and made my way to the altar. The moment I saw Shion waiting for me there, all the feelings I had that made me feel scared were washed away. I'm sure the same thing will happen to you too Eli-chan."-

"Thanks Chikaru, I hope you're right. Well I have to go sadly I wanted to stay and talk with you some more but I have a few errands to run."

-"No worries Eli-chan I'm glad I got to talk to you."- After a heartfelt goodbye the two hung up their phones and immediately Chikaru felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

-"Was that Eli?"- The blonde girl spoke.

-"Yes, she was just feeling a bit nervous about her wedding."-

Shion giggled, -"Did you tell her how I was a nervous wreck, maybe that would've lightened her spirits."-

Chikaru softly laughed, -"No I didn't tell her that... but,"- Her tone became serious, -"Eli-chan told me something horrible."-

-"What could be more horrible then seeing me almost freak out in our wedding."- Shion laughed unknowingly at what she was about to hear.

-"Eli-chan contracted the same illness that took her mother's life."- Shion stopped in her tracks processing what she just heard.

-"Wait what!? What do you mean?"-

Chikaru held her arms, -"She told me that she started feeling a lot of pain one night in her heart,"- she began, -"then Miyuki got her to see the doctor and was told she has the same condition in her heart as Elena."-

-"My god…what else did she say?"-

Chikaru's expression softened, -"She also said that her condition right now is curable since it's still in its early stages."-

-"Oh goodness im glad its curable, I got to hand it to Miyuki she never lets up does she."-

-"No, even in Astraea she was very careful and ready for anything."- she smiled and Shion could only agree thinking back on those days now.

-"I'm just glad that Eli-chan will be able to get better soon."-

-"It's horrible knowing she has that illness."- Chikaru nodded while Shion laid flat on her stomach atop the bed.

-"Tough day?"- She asked the weary Shion.

-"Yup, had to fire three people today."- Shion exhaled, -"it was a bit tougher then I thought it was."-

She felt Chikaru get on top of her and softly rub her shoulders hearing a relaxed moan escape from her girlfriend.

-"You're really tense Shion,"- she giggled, -"Try to relax."-

-"Well I think I can now."-

-"What about you love? How was your day?"- She asked Chikaru.

-"Hmm well I got a few things down around the house."-

-"I'm amazed you can still keep yourself busy,"- she chuckled, -"Since you already finished three months worth of work."-

-"There's just so much to do."-

-"I bet."- the two softly laughed together.

Before the two could share a lovely kiss they both heard knocking coming from their front door.

-"Who could that be?"- As Chikaru stood up Shion quickly grabbed her wrist and gently threw Chikaru on the bed as a small yelp escaped her mouth and Shion then planted her lips against hers to kiss her.

-"Shion?"- she smiled at her.

-"I've waited all day to kiss you, I don't think I can wait anymore."- Chikaru wrapped her arms around Shion and kissed a little more before slowly breaking off their hold.

-"It's going to have to."- Chikaru stood up, -"Let's see who's at the door."-

The two girls walked headed downstairs to see who it was knocking on their door.

Chikaru twisted the door knob and opened the door.

-"Yes? Oh Shizuma good to see you."-

-"Good to see you too Chikaru."- the two greeted each other with a hug, -"Nice to see you too Shion."-

-"Likewise."- she replied.

-"Please come on in Shizuma."- She walked inside with Nagisa following behind her.

-"Nagisa-chan!"-

-"Chikaru-chan!"- Nagisa hugged the older girl, -"It feels like I haven't seen you in like a million years."-

-"Totally agree!"-

-"It's great to see you too Shion."- Nagisa turned to her.

-"Same here."-

-"So Shizuma what brings you here?"- Chikaru asked with a warm smile.

-"We wanted to come visit you two,"- Nagisa quickly responded, -"And also ask you if you wanted to come with us."-

-"Go with you?"- Shion asked, -"Go where?"-

-"We're going to go visit Eli, we talked to her on the phone a little while ago."-

-"Really that's wonderful."- Chikaru chimed in.

-"Not only that but we're going to move over there."-

-"Oh."- Chikaru a bit surprised after hearing that, -"May I ask why?"-

-"We miss them."- Chikaru nodded with understanding.

-"Yeah I know what you mean, I haven't seen Eli-chan since we went to see them those months ago but I did talk to her this morning."-

Shizuma leaned against the door, -"We also wanted to ask you if you wanted to come with us."-

Chikaru placed a finger on her chin as she thought about it, -"Hmm well I don't have any work for next few months so I would love to go, what about you Shion?"-

-"But not just visit but move to London as well!"- Nagisa spoke cheerfully.

Chikaru looked shocked as did Shion, -"Move to London?"-

Shion rubbed the back of her neck, -"I'm not sure if we can…"-

Chikaru's delicate frame brought back her smile, -"I don't think that would be such a bad idea,"-

-"Chikaru?"- Shion turned to her.

-"I mean being close to the ones we care so much for and having our friends there just makes it more amazing."-

-"But…"- Chikaru continued, -"I don't think we can yet."- Shion held Chikaru's hand seeing a sad frown form upon her beautiful face, -"Chikaru we can still think about it, like you said it's not such a bad idea?"- She smiled at her wife.

-"Really Shion?"-

-"Of course love."-

Shion turned back to the other girls, -"But we can come with you to visit right now if you'd have us."-

-"We would love to have you come with us,"- Nagisa quickly exclaimed in excitement, -"And I'm sure Eli-chan would be happy to see you."-

-"In that case give us a moment to pack."- Chikaru smiled happily at the girls before grabbing Shion by the arm and heading upstairs.

While the two girls were busy packing, Nagisa was having a hard time trying to contain her excitement.

-"Anxious are we my little Nagisa?"- she cracked a smile that caught Nagisa's attention.

-"More than you think! We finally get to live close the people that make our lives so great!"-

-"I know how you feel, it just wasn't the same back home without them."-

-"Yeah, I mean you and Miyuki go way back right?"- Nagisa wrapped her arms around her beautiful girlfriend who returned the warm hold.

-"yeah we do, we were placed in the same room ever since we arrived at Astraea Hill."-

-"That's so amazing to have met your best friend and be with them for so many years,"- Nagisa rocked sideways while she held onto Shizuma, -"You two are practically sisters."-

Shizuma giggled, -"I suppose you're right, she's always been…no, she is my sister. My overly bossy, strict and sometimes annoying sister… but my sister none the less."- She smiled warmly.

Shizuma looked up seeing Chikaru coming down the stairs with Shion following behind her with their suitcases and placing them on the floor.

Chikaru looked at Shizuma realizing something, -"Shizuma?"- She replied with a 'hmm'.

-"It takes a while to book a flight? How are we going to go with you?"-

Shizuma cracked a smile and allowed her arms to part from holding Nagisa and reached into her jacket, pulling out four slips of plane tickets.

-"But how?"- Shion was about to ask if Shizuma was psychic or had some sort of mind reading powers.

-"Well I bought two but they sent me four,"- she chuckled, -"And I was charged for the four of them so instead of trying to return it I thought it be great if you would be able to join us."-

-"That's lucky."- Chikaru spoke, -"Tell me about it."- Shion followed up.

-"So when do we leave?"-

-"In two hours."- Nagisa turned back to continue hugging Shizuma.

-"So shall we get going."- Shion held Chikaru's hand as they prepared to head over to the airport.

* * *

Eleanor sat in the living room watching a movie to pass the time seeing as everyone had stepped out for a while and she didn't feel like going out considering that her heart condition didn't really allow her to go far. She heard footsteps creeping up behind her and before she turned around she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes.

She reached up to grab the hands, feeling them to be very strong yet gentle and immediately she knew who that was as the happiest grin formed on her face.

"Dad!" she turned around and jumped into her father's arms.

"Hey there kiddo!" He caught his daughter and spun her around.

He put her down, "Dad did you just get back?"

"Yup just got back this mornin,"

Eleanor hugged her father again, "How did the business thingy go."

He chuckled, "It went great, and I have some news for you."

"Really what's that?"

"I've settled all the paper work and I'm finally retiring."

"Wait…what?" Eleanor was surprised, "Why dad."

"I have been there since before you were born sweetie," He caressed his daughter's cheek, "I made that business from the ground up."

"But that doesn't mean you should retire dad." She held her father's hand that was on her cheek.

"You've already grown so much kiddo," He paused for a bit staring into those jade colored orbs, "So I'm leaving my company to you."

"What!?" Though she shouldn't have been surprised knowing her father but she wasn't ready to hear this yet.

"The paper work I settled was to merge my company and its for you IF you want too."

"Dad I'm barely able to run one company let alone two."

He shook his head as he smiled, "Kiddo, you are as tenacious as your mother and like your mother you can do just as much as she could."

He patted her shoulders, "So I'm confident that you can run both."

He covered Eleanor's mouth before she could say anything, "Ah ah no buts kiddo I have so much faith in you." Eleanor smiled at him as he removed his hand.

As Eleanor was about to ask something, small jolts of pain began to surface in her heart and with every beat her heart made the pain would intensify.

Eleanor held her chest in pain, "Kiddo what's wrong!" He held her to keep her from falling as she pointed to the table and followed it to see she was pointing at a small bottle of pills. He placed her on the couch and reached for the bottle, popped it open and handed the pills to his daughter. She laid down after ingesting the pills waiting for the pain to subside though Henry was scared to death, he didn't know what was happening to his daughter other than that she was in extreme pain.

Slowly her breathing slowed down and the pain was fading away to where she was able to sit down.

"Kiddo are you okay, what's wrong!?" Eleanor was hoping not to tell him because she didn't want to worry him but she reluctantly told him everything that happened, from waking up one day in agonizing pain to what the doctor had told her afterwards.

"Sweetie..." He wiped a palm down his face though his heart was crushed knowing that the greatest thing in his life has the same condition that took his beloved wife, "Why didn't you call me, I would've come home sooner."

"I didn't want to worry you."

He gave her a gentle smile, "Kiddo you should tell me these things I'm your dad, I love you and I don't want to see anything happen to my daughter. So when do you begin your treatment kiddo."

"Um…tomorrow."

"Well that's a huge relief."

They sat in the couch for a moment and Henry looked at the tv, "So what are you watching Kiddo."

"To be honest, I don't know." She laughed.

Henry got comfortable on the couch to watch was on the TV and Eleanor leaned against his chest as it reminded her when they would get together like this with their mother and watch a movie, it was a pleasant memory and no doubt Henry missed these moments as he held his daughter and there was without a doubt that they missed Elena with all their hearts.

"Dad."

"Yeah kiddo?"

"I miss mom."

Henry held his daughter closer and kissed the top of her head, "I do too sweetheart."

* * *

Scarlet sat in the car in silence giving Momomi the much needed space to cool down after their experience with Kaname earlier. Scarlet never personally met Kaname she mostly only saw her on a few occasions in the past nor did knew what kind of person she was but just seeing her standing tall with a menacing aura around her, it chilled her to the bone and she couldn't believe Momomi was in a relationship with her.

Momomi gripped the steering wheel tightly trying her best to vent out the much needed anger that wanted to escape from her core. The one person she didn't want Scarlet to meet again managed to find her way to Momomi once again and cause all the emotions she had put behind her to resurface. Momomi might have been okay before she entered the car but in a snap it all came back to her.

"Momomi?" She gently placed her hand on Momomi's shoulder.

-"I was hoping you never had to see her again!"- she released her grip on the wheel.

"I know but what happened, happened, nothing we can do about it now." She softly said and gently guided Momomi's head to look at her, "At least we won't see her anymore so you don't need to hurt yourself like this."

-"You don't understand what kind of person she is, and I didn't want her to say something or do something to you."-

"But she didn't." Momomi climbed over the seat and sat on top of Scarlet who held her lovingly.

Scarlet stroked her head gently, "Whatever happened between you two is over babe."

-"I know…I just hate that bitc—."-

"Hey hey its okay babe, look she's gone and we won't see her again." Momomi let out a long sigh as she held onto Scarlet.

-"Let's get going to Eleanor's home."-

"Alright." She smiled at her.

-"But can we stay like this for a bit."-

"Sure." Though Scarlet couldn't help but notice something she rarely saw Momomi do, "Are you blushing?" She said nothing, "You so are, that's too cute!"

-"Shut up."- Scarlet felt Momomi hold her firmly, -"I love you."- She then pressed her lips against Scarlet's for a kiss.

"I guess you're feeling better then huh?" she briefly broke the kiss to tease her, "Well I guess we should get going."

-"Nooo, can we stay like this for a bit longer...its helping me calm down."-

Scarlet giggled, "I'm gonna assume you want to go to the back seat huh?"

Momomi kept her warm hold on Scarlet, -"It's tempting…but I kind of want to stay like these…its really making me feel better."-

Scarlet smiled although she wondered why Momomi had a hard time talking about how she feels from time to time but she could only guess it was because she was prideful. Even when they started dating Momomi would struggle talking to Scarlet how she was feeling, perhaps because she never did that with Kaname or she would make her feel awful about it, whatever it was Scarlet didn't know and she didn't want to press her about it. Although she did appreciate that Momomi would try to talk to Scarlet if she was feeling bad and it clearly showed how much she loved Scarlet.

Momomi caressed Scarlet's face, -"Alright let's get going."-

They drove in silence for a while giving Momomi her much needed room to vent off some steam, it was very clear to Scarlet how much her hatred for Kaname had grown over time.

Scarlet placed her hand on Momomi's back to gently rub it and Momomi welcomed it just by her expression softening.

"Babe, can I ask you something?" Momomi turned to her and nodded.

"Why…" she sighed, "…Why were you her girlfriend?"

Momomi took a deep breath then exhaled softly, -"It's quite a bit of a story."-

"Long drive." She smiled at Momomi as she took her hand.

-"ugh where to begin."-

"Anywhere you want." Momomi looked at Scarlet then leaned in for a kiss.

-"You're really something else you know that, I wouldn't just tell this story to anyone."- she gripped her hand more firmly but lovingly, -"Well back in Astraea Hill I met her after I knew she was my roommate."- She began.

"Was she the same back then?"

-"Yeah she was, maybe not as much as she is now."- Shortly after, Momomi resumed driving while she told Scarlet her story and before they knew it they found themselves surrounded by trees as they neared Eleanor's home as she told her the story for most of the drive over.

-"I mean we just clicked, we both hated everyone and almost everything annoyed us but you could see where that led. But I don't have to stress about that anymore, because I have you in my life."-

"I'm glad you told me." They pulled up in front of Eleanor's home and put the car in park.

-"I'm glad too."-

"You know you can tell me anything."

-"I know, I'm trying…"- Scarlet inched closer.

"I know you are," They pressed their lips together to kiss each other before stepping out the car and into the brisk air.

Scarlet parted all her ankle long ocean of red hair over her shoulder and was about to tie it in a pony tail but Momomi noticed she was having a tough time seeing it so she took it from her hand and tied it neatly for her.

After she tied it Scarlet felt Momomi embrace her from behind, -"Is your eye getting better?"-

Scarlet held Momomi's arms, "I wish I could say it's been getting better but I still can't see from it."

-"It cant take too long can it?"-

"I don't know," Scarlet gripped Momomi's arms gently, "I'm scared that I won't be able to see from my eye anymore."

-"Hey don't be, remember the doctor said it was only temporary."-

"He could be wrong, it might be permanent," Scarlet paused, "You saw how close I was to that light."

-"Carly it'll heal."-

"Like I said before, I still have one good eye." She turned around, a heartwarming smile across her face as she looked at Momomi.

"Now come on," she took Momomi's hand to lead her, "Let's go see Eleanor."

-"I guess so."- she only smirked as Scarlet led the way to the door.

 **End Chapter 3**


	4. Spending Time Together

**Chapter 4 Spending Time Together**

Yaya laid on the bed with her hands behind her head, pondering endlessly that her dream was coming true of becoming a singer but at the same time she was nervous about it. Sure this has been something she always wanted to do since she was little and she didn't expect this opportunity to arrive so suddenly yet at the same time it filled her with excitement. Though she would have to show what she's made of when the people she has to audition for arrive and she had heard at work how tough they were on people so that alone was enough to weigh down her mind.

-"Hey there you are, I've been looking for you."- Tsubomi walked in the room.

-"Hey you."-

-"Scarlet and Momomi just got here."-

-"That's great, are they with Eli?"- Tsubomi nodded with a 'mm-hmm'.

Tsubomi noted Yaya's tone of voice, -"Something wrong, you don't sound like yourself?"- She sat next to her then laid her head on Yaya's shoulder as she joined her.

Before Yaya could say anything Tsubomi beat her to it, -"Let me guess, your singing."-

-"How did you—"-

-"Yaya I don't have to guess to know what's bothering you,"- She smiled, -"I think we've been together long enough to know when something bothers us or you."-

Yaya smiled back at her, -"So is that bothering you?"- Tsubomi asked again.

-"Yeah it is."-

-"I don't see why it should, you have the most beautiful singing voice I ever heard."- Tsubomi laid a hand on Yaya's cheek, -"I mean back at Spica you should have seen how many girls were jealous of your voice."-

-"Really?"- Tsubomi nodded, -"I didn't know that."-

-"Though you were so lazy to go to practice."- She giggled.

-"But that's not what worries me."-

-"Then what does?"-

-"What if I'm not as good as I thought I was."- She paused, -"I mean the people that are going to be evaluating me might hate my voice or just say I'm not good enough."-

-"You're such a baka."-

-"Eh?"-

Tsubomi only laughed.

-"Since when has that ever stopped you?"- She said, -"Even back at Spica you never once got scared to sing, no matter what people thought of you. You finally got this chance so take it Yaya,"- she rose up on her shoulder, -"We all believe you can do it, and you're going to prove to those people that you are an amazing singer."-

-"Tsubomi."-

She climbed on top of Yaya, -"Now quit being a baka because you're going to show them how amazing you are with your singing, you're going to make them see that they'll be lucky to have you."-

They intertwined their fingers, -"You really think so huh?"- She smiled at her cute pink haired girlfriend.

-"Do I think so?"- They pressed their lips together for a brief kiss, -"No, I know you will. So whatever you're feeling just ignore it because you have no reason to be nervous Yaya."-

-"What would I ever do without you?"- Yaya pulled Tsubomi closer.

-"Hmm I don't know, you probably wouldn't be able to tie your shoes without me."- She teased.

-"I'm pretty sure I can."-

-"I wouldn't be too sure."-

-"Oh is that right?"- She grabbed Tsubomi and with a small yelp flipped her over so that Yaya was on top of her.

They rolled around on the bed for a while in a heat of passion kissing, their hands running all over each other's bodies. Without noticing the pair fell off the side of the bed and landed on the soft carpet, the two looked at each other before laughing softly.

-"Hey what's this?"- Tsubomi noticed something while fondling Yaya.

-"That would be my butt."- Yaya smirked as Tsubomi's hands were touching her bum or rather her back pocket.

-"No this."- Tsubomi pulled out a slip.

-"Aaaah!"- Yaya quickly snatched the slip.

-"Yaya what's that?"-

-"uh it's nothing."-

-"Yaya what is that?"- she demanded.

-"Really it's nothing."-

-"Yaya."- Tsubomi's tone became serious.

Yaya only sighed, -"Look trust me okay, I'll tell you what it is later."-

Tsubomi crossed her arms, -"Is there something you're not telling me?"-

-"No at least not yet, just please trust me okay."-

-"Okay."- Tsubomi stood up, -"Well in that case come on let's go say hi to everyone downstairs."-

Tsubomi helped Yaya to her feet and walked downstairs; Yaya was uneasy not telling Tsubomi what the slip was about. Tsubomi on the other hand feared that the slip Yaya didn't want to show her was either a parking ticket or a fine and knowing how reckless Yaya could get only figured the worst. They made their way inside the large room with a dark red carpet covering its entire floor and immediately they saw the four girls sitting on the couch chatting.

Scarlet was the first to notice them, "Yaya! Heeey it's been a while." She hugged Yaya with a smile across her feminine features.

-"It sure has,"- Yaya returned the gesture, -"How have you been."-

"I've been great, got a good job too."

-"That's awesome, I take it you're working with Momomi."- She glanced at her direction.

"Yeah I have, it's been off the hook."

While they talked Eleanor stood next to Momomi, "I still can't believe you're dating Scarlet."

-"Eh?"-

"It's just too cute."

-"Well I…uh…"- She sighed, -"Yeah it's something I've always wanted."-

"You love her?"

Momomi looked at Eleanor then at Scarlet who was talking with Yaya, -"More than anything."-

Tsubomi however was looking even more worried and bothered over the fact that Yaya is keeping something from and that wasn't like her at all as Yaya would always tell her everything even if it was bad news. Eleanor noticed Tsubomi's expression and was about to walk to her when the front door opened up.

"Hey everyone." Henry walked inside.

"Hey dad. Eleanor greeted him as did everyone.

"Look who I found at the airport!" Henry stepped aside to reveal who were standing behind him.

Eleanor's eyes widened up, "Oh my god!" Eleanor ran up to them.

-"Eli-chan!"- Chikaru and Nagisa both screamed together and ran up to her to embrace her while everyone else made their way inside.

"Why didn't you guys tell me you were coming?" Eleanor asked almost unable to contain her happiness.

-"We wanted to surprise you."- Never letting go of Eleanor, -"We also told your father not to tell you we arrived too."- Chikaru was almost jumping as she held her.

-"Shizuma also received two extra tickets and we wanted Chikaru and Shion to come with us to surprise you!"- Nagisa explained.

Shion greeted Tsubomi as Shizuma walked inside.

Shion walked over to Momomi, -"Hey haven't seen you in a while since your last visit to our house."-

-"Same here."-

-"You still sound angry as usual."-

-"What makes you say that?"- She replied sarcastically.

-"Well after everything we've been through you still sound angry."- she smirked, -"And here I thought we had gotten closer."-

-"I doubt it Shion."- the two looked at each other then laughed, -"But it is good to see you again." Momomi added.

-"Shizuma!"- She threw her arms around Shizuma something which caught her off guard.

-"Oh my Miyuki I had no idea you would miss me so much."- Shizuma winked at her which caused her to blush.

-"Nonsense,"- she spoke in almost a whisper, -"I just…missed having you around is all, no one was there to drive me crazy."-

-"Oooh,"- she smirked, -"I would've figured Eli would drive you crazy, in more ways than I could."- Miyuki's face got redder.

Eleanor stepped in between them, "Shizuma it's so good to see you, I missed you."

-"I missed you too Eli."- Shizuma took Eleanor in her warm arms, -"Goodness I've almost forgotten how tall you were."-

While everyone else were busy talking, Yaya who noticed that Tsubomi wasn't herself at the moment walked up to her.

-"Hey cutie, what's wrong?'-

-"Nothing."- Oh boy, she knew that tone and she was sure that it still bothered her about not telling her what that slip was.

-"Tsubomi are you mad with me for not telling you?"- Tsubomi avoided her gaze.

-"Look just forget it okay Yaya, I get it."- Yaya brought a hand to her head as she exhaled but before she could say anything Chikaru quickly exclaimed about a few outfits to show them and amongst them were a few games she wanted to play with them.

Shion grabbed Tsubomi and Momomi, -"Come on lets go!"-

-"Hey I didn't agree to anything!"- Momomi cried out as Shion dragged her to the other room where everyone else went to, leaving Scarlet, Yaya and Eleanor in the living room.

Eleanor waited for a moment till everyone was out of earshot before speaking with Yaya.

"What was that about Yaya?"

"Yeah, Tsubomi looked different or mad or something." Scarlet added

Yaya sighed, -"She's mad at me right now."-

"What?"

"Why?"

-"She thinks theres something bad in this slip, and knowing her she probably thinks its like a fine or something."- Yaya pulled out the slip from her back pocket.

"Is it?" Scarlet asked.

-"No…it's something else."-

"Well don't keep us in suspense, what is it?" Eleanor asked looming closer to Yaya.

-"Uuh,"- Yaya backed up a little cause Eleanor and Scarlet were getting closer to her, -"It's a wedding ring..."-

Eleanor and Scarlet looked at each other before almost shrieking in excitement but they had to hold it in so they wouldn't alert everyone else.

"Are you serious!?" Eleanor whisper shouted, "No freaking way!" Scarlet joined in.

-"Yeah, I didn't want Tsubomi to see the receipt because I want to surprise her."-

"That is sooo cute Yaya." Eleanor hugged her.

"Unbelievably cute!" Scarlet joined on the hug.

-"Girls…"- They looked at her, -"I can't breathe."-

"Oh." They both let her go, hearing her take in heavy breaths.

"Can we look at it." Scarlet held her hands together and her expression was lit up.

-"Well uh I don't have it."-

"Huh?"

-"I'm having it engraved right now."-

"Aaaaw!" They cried out, "even cuter!"

"So you're gonna ask her to marry you."

-"Yeah I am, I'm just looking for the right moment."-

"Don't worry you're secret is safe with us." Eleanor reassured.

"Yeah you can count on us."

-"Thanks guys."-

"But that doesn't mean we can't tease you about it." Eleanor smirked.

-"Oh boy…"-

They started to walk where everyone else was to join them and have some fun but not without teasing Yaya all the way there.

* * *

-"Whoa that is an awesome outfit!"- Nagisa cried out in awe as Chikaru pulled out a black, slick and shiny leather outfit from her suitcase.

"Yeah I can agree with that." Scarlet chimed in.

-"Did you wear that Chikaru?"- Yaya asked to which Chikaru shook her head.

-"Nope, but I'm sure someone here remembers this outfit."- Everyone looked at one another then spotted Eleanor who was blushing and immediately turned away.

-"Eeeh? You mean Eli wore this?"- Shizuma inched closer.

-"Yup, I dressed her up in this outfit one day after class in Lulim."-

-"No way!"- Yaya almost shouted, -"How did she look? Was she sexy? I mean with that outfit she would have to be! Damn...wish I saw it."- She softly said.

-"Careful Chikaru, you might make someone jealous."- Shizuma cracked a smile as she glanced Miyuki who raised an eyebrow at Chikaru.

Chikaru only giggled, -"Well it was a long time ago, but Eli-chan would always come over to Lulim after school and hangout."-

-"Yeah, she felt lonely being at the school and would always come to talk to us."- Shion added.

-"But you had me too Eli?"- Yaya hugged her best friend from behind.

"I always did Yaya," she smiled at her, "But sometimes it was hard to find you after school."

-"I can imagine why, her class skipping hiding spots always change."- Tsubomi crossed her arms.

-"Well people are always snitching on me."- Yaya glared at Tsubomi.

-"Well maybe if you weren't so lazy!"- Tsubomi shot back.

-"Now now girls,"- Chikaru stepped in, -"Let's not argue okay."- She calmly spoke and eased the two girls from arguing.

-"But getting back to it, one day Eli-chan came to Lulim and I had been designing some outfits,"- She laid the outfit on the table, -"When I wanted to do a vampire themed outfit I came up with this."-

"Then she had me wear it." Eleanor shook her head as she giggled, "I really don't know how she did it but I remember refusing in one moment and in the next I was putting it on."

Chikaru sat down next to Eleanor, -"Yup, Eli-chan was just perfect for the outfit but now I'm think she's grown to tall for it now."- Chikaru looked at the outfit then Eleanor, -"Eli-chan already had the hair, the skin tone, her body and her eyes, all she needed was the finger nails and the vampire fangs."-

"I have to admit it was fun." Chikaru noticed the glare in Miyuki's eye to which she couldn't help but giggle.

-"If it makes you feel better Miyuki she changed in one the rooms that was next to the class."-

Eleanor looked at Miyuki and was about to tease her but Shizuma beat her to the punch, -"Miyuki are you okay?"- She smirked.

-"Of course I am why wouldn't I be?"- she replied in a low tone as she crossed her arms.

-"Oh? Then why are you giving Chikaru that look."- Shizuma contained her laughter as she looked at Miyuki.

-"Babe is Chikaru making you jealous?"- Eleanor joined in.

Chikaru chuckled, -"I assure you Miyuki, you have nothing to be jealous off."-

-"How come you never dressed me in those outfits…"- Shion whispered under her breath thinking out loud and hoping Chikaru didn't hear her but how wrong she was.

-"Well you never let me silly."- She turned her head to Shion.

"I'm actually trying to picture Shion in all those cute outfits that Chikaru has." Shion blushed at Scarlet's comment.

-"You know what, I would want to see that too."- Yaya was also excited at the mere thought.

-"It would be quite the sight."- Shizuma crossed her arms.

Chikaru closed her eyes and giggled putting her hands on her cheeks, -"I got to admit I love the idea Shion,"- she looked at her, -"I'm definitely going to dress you up and see how cute you look in them."-

While everyone else was busy Eleanor's wristwatch began to beep quietly which meant it was time to take her pills and she had thought ahead thanks to Miyuki's advice, she tried to estimate the intervals of her heart illness and set her watch to beep minutes ahead before she would feel the unbearable pain.

Chikaru noticed Eleanor take something, she could tell that Eleanor didn't want to alarm anyone and turned away a little.

-"Eli-chan?"- Eleanor jumped at the call of her name.

"Yeah?"

-"What do you think of this outfit?"- Chikaru showed everyone the outfit.

Eleanor looked it over, "It's a maid outfit."

-"Not just any maid outfit, the cutest maid outfit."- she cheered.

"They why does it have a corset?" Scarlet asked.

-"Well…"- Chikaru's face turned red, -"I figured I'd make it cute and sexy."-

-"I don't think you can have one and the other."- Miyuki felt the fabric.

-"But I want to have both!"-

"But it does look nice," The black skirt, the top were nice and apart from the corset it was well put together.

-"Well there is only one way to find out."- That mischievous smile formed on Chikaru's face and slowly turned to Shion with a glare in her eye.

Shion could feel her eyes and turned to face Chikaru, -"Oh no you're not going…"-

-"Don't fight me Shion."-

Shion was about to run but felt Chikaru's hands grab her shoulders, -"Chikaru noooo!"-

-"You wanted me to dress you in those cute outfits right."- Everyone else watched on as they laughed at the spectacle.

Yaya leaned close to Eleanor, -"Did Chikaru ever do that to you?"- A smirk across her features.

"…Uh," she looked at Miyuki who was busy talking with Shizuma, "Just once when I didn't want to wear one outfit." Eleanor chuckled at the memory.

"She's scary when she does that." Yaya laughed alongside Eleanor.

Yaya looked towards Tsubomi who was talking with Scarlet and Momomi, -"I think she's still bothered with me."-

"and she doesn't even know the surprise you have waiting for her."

-"Yeah exactly…maybe I should just tell her now."-

"But you need the ring to make it more special."

-"Yeah I know but she's going to stay mad at me if I don't."-

"Just wait till you get it, it'll be worth it."- Yaya smiled as she looked at Tsubomi who noticed her smile and couldn't help but smile back at her.

-"There all done!"- Chikaru stepped away from Shion.

-"The…corset…is a bit…tight."- Shion struggled to breathe as she tried to loosen the corset with her hands but to no avail.

-"Don't worry about that sweetie I made sure it's not too tight."- Chikaru grabbed the head piece, -"Oh I forgot to put this on."- And placed it on Shion's head.

"Shion wow, looking gooood." Scarlet wooed her on as Chikaru placed the finishing touches.

Everyone else joined in as they cheered on Shion who was without a doubt looking extremely cute and sexy in that outfit, Chikaru spun her around to get a good view.

-"Shion you look really cute,"- Chikaru held her hands, -"Mmm really good."-

-"Cant…breathe…"- Shion felt faint as she struggled to take in air.

-"Hmm maybe the corset could use some work."- In a single movement Chikaru removed the corset and a huge pressure was lifted from Shion's body as she quickly and loudly gasped for air.

-"I wonder how you'd look in that outfit."- Momomi gazed over to Scarlet.

"Oh, I didn't think you would be into that." She replied.

-"Well I mean you would look hot that's for sure."-

Scarlet crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "That right," she giggled, "Well maybe I might get something like that to wear for you."

-"I can't wait."- She inched closer to Scarlet, -"Or maybe I might get something to wear just for you."-

"Trying to tempt me again." she asked.

-"Come here you."- she grabbed Scarlet and locked their lips together as they made out.

Their kissing was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and made the two girls turn towards it to find Tsubomi giving them a look that said 'I'm right here.'

"Oh…sorry." Scarlet's face was bit red, though Momomi was unfazed at having been interrupted but instead wanted more.

Everyone else continued to enjoy themselves and without anyone else noticing Eleanor quietly left the room as she began to feel drained and just wanted to lay down.

She was about to make her way upstairs but her chest felt heavy and taking in oxygen began to feel straining. Eleanor leaned against the rail on the stairs and laid her head against the cold wood surface.

-"You've been feeling ill this whole time haven't you."- Eleanor turned around spotting Chikaru with everyone else standing behind her.

"Ill?" Scarlet asked as Chikaru explained to her just what was happening to Eleanor, "Nora is that true?"

"Yeah." Eleanor apologized for not telling her.

-"I've been meaning to tell you Carly."- Scarlet turned to Momomi.

"You knew?"

-"Yeah she told me two days ago and I was going to tell you."-

"Nora why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going too, but Momomi told me you were asleep so I asked her to tell you."

-"Yeah I'm sorry about that Carly."-

"No that's alright."

Chikaru walked towards Eleanor, -"You shouldn't keep this from us, we're all close friends and we're all here for you Eli-chan."-

Nagisa, Tsubomi quickly rushed to Eleanor's sides and helped her make her way upstairs to her room. They sat her on her bed as everyone followed them inside, and just by seeing Eleanor's pained expression on her face they could understand how this was affecting her. Miyuki took a seat next to Eleanor who quickly wrapped her arms around her and it felt so warm, she felt really safe in Miyuki's arms and the pain she was feeling began to subside.

-"Miyuki how long has this been going on?"- Chikaru asked.

-"about a week now."-

-"that's really horrible for real."- Momomi couldn't believe it either, it felt like yesterday when she saw Eleanor so happy and energetic. Chikaru sat on the opposite end and stroked Eleanor's head gently.

-"Have the doctors mentioned anything about curing it?"- Shizuma took a seat at the end of the bed as Nagisa sat in front of her.

-"They only said that it's curable but nothing apart from that."- Miyuki caressed Eleanor's face and was about to lift her chin to give her a little kiss but noticed that she was asleep as hinted by her slow, soft breathing.

-"I guess Eli has the right idea."- Yaya smiled faintly and stood up to give Eleanor a hug.

-"Well we should all get some rest, its almost midnight."- Shizuma stood up as well.

"Yeah we better get going." Scarlet held Momomi's hand and after saying their goodbyes they left Eleanor's huge mansion of a home and headed back to their apartment. Yaya and Tsubomi retreated back to their rooms as did Shizuma and Nagisa back to the rooms they had stayed in last time. Chikaru entered their room they stayed in during their vacation and Shion quickly laid down on it.

* * *

Shizuma paced around the bed in her room, she ran her hand through her hair as her thoughts began to eat away at her. She felt restless, she couldn't even sit down for more than a few seconds till she got up and resumed moving around. Nagisa kept her eyes on her wondering what she could be thinking about and decided to ask her.

-"Shizuma?"-

She finally stopped, like she was in a trance and snapped out of it after hearing her name.

-"Yes?"-

-"Are you okay Shizuma?"-

-"All this…it's too similar."- Her voice began to crack with her words.

-"Similar?"- That's when it clicked, her eyes widened having realized what she meant.

-"This is exactly like Kaori…I know it's been a long time since then and I made my peace with her but this is exactly how it was with Kaori. Having difficulty breathing, heart pain and having trouble to move around…it's all the same."- Shizuma collapsed on the floor on her knees with her back resting at the end of the bed.

-"Shizuma…we both know Eli-chan will pull through."-

-"I really hate to say this Nagisa…but I'm afraid for Eli, I don't think she will."- Nagisa couldn't believe her ears, not once has she ever said something like that, were the memories of how she felt with Kaori resurfacing, -"I'm also afraid of what this'll do to Miyuki…my god it would devastate her, no it would kill her!"- Shizuma covered her mouth to try and stiffen the cries that so desperately wanted to come out, -"I don't want to see her hooked to machines!"-

 _-"This is how she felt back then with Kaori…"-_ Sadness clung to Nagisa's heart seeing her beloved girlfriend like this, she really feels that Eleanor would meet the same fate as Kaori and she knew that Shizuma would not be able to handle something like that again nor would Miyuki. But Nagisa refused to see it that way, Eleanor had been through a lot worse and always pulled through and with that a smile etched itself on her delicate face knowing that Eleanor would be fine.

-"Shizuma I understand what you feel, I mean I could never imagine going through something like that but I get it."- she knelt down in front of Shizuma gently lifting her face so their eyes would lock, -"But we all know that Eli-chan will be fine, maybe not right now but she's recovering slowly and she's going to come out of this just fine."- Shizuma looked at her girlfriend, she had gotten a lot stronger then before and Shizuma needed her strength right now.

-"Nagisa…"-

-"I may never know exactly what you feel but one thing's for sure and it's that Eli-chan will pull through like she always does. Just like you always pulled through for her and me."- Nagisa took Shizuma in her arms.

-"When did you get so strong."- Shizuma closed her eyes as Nagisa held her.

-"By being with you."- Nagisa whisked away a few tears from Shizuma's cheeks, -"And with all of us there for Eli-chan she'll make it through."- Shizuma smiled at her girlfriend.

-"Let's get changed for bed okay."-

-"Can we stay like this for a minute?"- Shizuma asked, -"It feels nice."- Nagisa only giggled as the pair stayed like that for the moment, Shizuma enjoying every second of it before heading to bed to get ready for the day ahead.

* * *

-"Hey where you going?"- Shion asked.

-"Just heading downstairs to get something to drink, you want anything?"-

-"No I'm fine but thanks though, don't be long okay."-

-"Are you going to miss me?'- Chikaru teased.

-"... yes."-

Chikaru giggled, -I won't be long."- She opened the door.

-"Chikaru."-

-"Yes?"-

-"Will Eli be alright?"-

-"Yes she will."-

Chikaru closed the door behind after reassuring Shion and walked through the dim light hallways of Eleanor's home and carefully walked down the steps due to the lack of light. She stepped into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Now that her thirst was quenched she began to make her way back when she noticed some light coming from one of the rooms, mainly the living room. She opened the door and discovered Eleanor's father standing by the fireplace, a cup of whisky in his hand and with pained expression on his face.

"Henry?"

He snapped to attention, "Oh Chikaru didn't see you there."

"Didn't mean to frighten you." She smiled.

"That's quite alright, what are you doing up?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

He swirled his drink, "I just have a lot on my mind."

"About Eli?"

He nodded his head, "I'm worried for her."

"As I am too, but she'll get better."

"I really hope so," He took a drink, "My wife suffered from the same thing and it scares me knowing my daughter has that."

Chikaru nodded, "I understand that fear…but we have to stay positive and help Eli in her time of need, she'll recover."

"I'm trying everything to help my daughter."

"I know you are and your daughter loves you for it."- Her smile warmed his heart, "We just have to place our faith on Eli and help her get better."

Chikaru walked over to him and picked up an extra glass, "Would you mind if I get some?" she grabbed the whiskey bottle and now Chikaru would never drink but she made an exception just this once.

"Are you sure you want some, it's pretty strong stuff."

Chikaru only smiled, "I don't normally drink but I want to promise you something," She poured herself just a little bit.

She took a sip, "I promise you that I'll make sure Eli will get better and I'll stick by her no matter what."

Henry closed his eyes as he smiled, "Thank you Chikaru."

"Of course, Eli is one the closest friends I ever had and I hate seeing her in pain." She put the glass down, "You should get some sleep Henry."

"I'll try." He chuckled then raised the glass to his lips to finish what was left of his drink. Chikaru quietly left the room after bidding him good night and walked back to her room where Shion was waiting for her. She softly turned the door knob to the room and entered the dark room lit only by the moonlight. After her eyes adjusted she saw Shion laying on the bed but couldn't see if she was asleep or awake.

-"Hey sweetie what took you?"-

-"Shion?"- she felt Shion's arms wrap around her waist, -"I thought you were asleep."-

-"It's kind of hard to sleep when you're not here with me."- Shion guided Chikaru down on the bed gently and hugged her once she was on the bed.

-"Did you get lost down there?"- she joked.

-"No, I was talking with Eli-chan's father."-

-"Oh."-

-"He's having a hard time dealing with all this."-

-"I can imagine, with everything Eli's going through." Shion raised herself on her elbow.

-"I hope what I told him brought him at least some sort of comfort."-

-"I'm sure it did, you always warm the hearts of all those around you."-

-"Shion…"-

-"For real, you always bring a smile to everyone and you cheer them up and stick by them."-

Shion pressed her lips against the girl she loves, -"You've done the same for Eli and me."- Chikaru hugged her girlfriend and pulled her in close.

-"I love you Shion."-

-"And I love you…more then you know."-

 **End Chapter 4**


	5. Almost Gone

**Chapter 5 Almost Gone**

Eleanor opened her eyes, seeing her room was covered in what looked like a light fog and before she sat up she felt something different. Her head wasn't resting on the pillow she was sleeping on, it felt more firm like if Miyuki were to place her head on her lap and that's when she felt someone's hand run through her hair.

Eleanor looked up and what she saw left her speechless, "Mum?!" she sat up and rubbed her eyes making sure her eyes weren't fooling her, "Mum is that…?"

"Hi there Darling." Eleanor's eyes watered up and the moment she blinked all those tears began to stream down her face and threw herself towards her mother who caught her with open arms.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Eleanor held her mother, "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too sweetheart." Elena stroked her daughters head lovingly that was buried within her bosom, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you."

Eleanor shook her head, "Don't say you're sorry…" she sniffed, "You have nothing to apologize for!"

"When I saw that car accident my heart shattered…"

"You saw that?" Elena nodded.

"I'm also sorry for giving you the same illness that I had. I had always hoped you would never get it." Her voice was so sad as she said it.

"Why did you have to go…" Eleanor hugged her mother tighter, "Dad's been miserable without you…so have I." Elena said nothing but hold her daughter, "You were always like a superhero to me and then you just left us."

"I didn't want too."

"I know you didn't but it still hurts."

"That was the last thing I ever wanted for you…to make you feel like nothing ever mattered."

"I never even got to say how thankful I was for everything you did for me…and how much I love you…or how happy I was to have you around along with dad."

Elena held her daughter at arm's length as she said with a caring smile, "You just did." She wiped the tears that were still fresh on Eleanor's face.

Elena held her daughter's hands and noticed the wedding ring, "Oh, I see Miyuki proposed to you already and so soon I might add." She giggled hoping to change the mood.

"Yeah she did." She wiped away the rest of the tears as she tried to smile, "And look, it has jade colored gems around the diamond." She showed her mother the ring.

"Wow its beautiful." She inspected the ring, "When are you two getting married?"

"In two months I believe."

"Ooo you have a lot of preparing to do."

"Yeah it hasn't been easy so far but we're managing."

"That's great to hear and knowing you as well as I do I'm sure you'll be able to do it."

"But I am afraid." Eleanor rubbed the back of her neck.

"Afraid?"

"I don't know if I'll make a good wife."

"Eleanor you know you'll make a great wife,"

-"I hope so."

"I wont have any room for doubts darling." Eleanor noticed the glare in her mother's eye.

"Mom what are you doing?" And in a flash Elena jumped at Eleanor and grabbed her sides making her laugh uncontrollably. Eleanor never being able to beat her mother in her own game as she tickled her to no end till finally she stopped.

"Do you still have any more doubts?" she asked with a malicious smile.

"No no no, not anymore." Eleanor slowed her laughter to catch her breath.

"That's better." She let Eleanor go as she was still holding her from the sides to resume her torture should she say otherwise.

They laid side by side on the bed in silence for a while till Elena turned to her daughter to say.

"You've made me so proud Eli, I've never been so happy to be your mother." She smiled at Eleanor as she reached for her hand, "You've already grown so much and now my baby is getting married."

"Mum…" Eleanor cracked a smile while containing her tears.

"I'm always going to be watching over you and know that you will never be alone." Eleanor turned over and laid her head on her mother's shoulder as she wrapped her arms to hold Eleanor close.

Elena looked towards the window and then back at Eleanor, "It's time to wake up sweetie."

"I don't want too…I want to stay like this." Eleanor tightened her hold.

"I do too but you have a girl waiting for you and so many friends that care for you."

"I'm never gonna see you again am I?"

"Of course we will, maybe one day we'll see each other again." Elena gave her daughter a motherly kiss on her cheek, "So long as you keep me close in here." She pointed to her heart.

"But until then take care of yourself sweetheart."

Eleanor felt her eyes growing heavy, "Mum…I love…you."

"And I you."

* * *

Eleanor reopened her eyes and was in her room, the morning sun pouring inside her room as she sat up and looked to her left to see Miyuki still asleep. Eleanor was about to kiss her beautiful sleeping girlfriend till she noticed that her cheek was cold where her mother had kissed her.

" _It wasn't just a dream…was it?"_ Eleanor reached for her jacket which once belonged to her mother and clung it close to her chest. Eleanor stood up and looked at the calendar seeing that it was time for her appointment back at the hospital and took her clothes to the bathroom to change quietly as to not disturb Miyuki…yet.

She put on her dark blue jeans, black shirt and slapped on her boots and brushed her raven black hair which held the streaks of blue that she had kept, then was finally ready to head downstairs seeing as she still had a few hours to kill before she had to go.

She opened the door to exit her room and at the same time Chikaru was also getting out of her room.

-"Eli-chan ohayo."- She went over and hugged her.

"Morning to you too Chikaru."

-"What are you doing up so early?"- Chikaru asked.

"I have a doctor's appointment today."

-"Oh you didn't tell us it was today?"-

"I know I'm sorry but I did forget myself." She chuckled.

-"Ah well that's alright,"- she smiled, -"Eli-chan is it alright if I come along?"-

"Of course Chikaru, you know you don't have to ask."

-"Well you're also not going without me."- Yaya stepped out of her room with Tsubomi following behind her.

Eleanor felt someone hug her from behind, -"Or me."- She turned her head to see Miyuki holding her already dressed nicely.

Then she heard someone clear her throat, -"Hope you all haven't forgotten us."- Shizuma stepped towards them with Nagisa hand in hand.

-"Of course we haven't,"- Miyuki smirked at her, -"I mean who would drive us crazy?"-

-"Oh I'm pretty sure you can manage that without me."- she placed her hands on her waist

-"Well let me go change and wake up Shion so I'll be right back."- Chikaru quickly retreated back to her room to get dressed out of her pajamas and into some different clothes.

-"Well I'm already ready."- Yaya was already dressed with leather pants and a black sleeveless with a couple of wrist bands and Tsubomi was dressed casually with jeans and a button shirt with her black headband that held her pink hair nicely.

Nagisa threw herself on Eleanor who caught her with a 'uuf', -"So are you ready to go get better Eli-chan?"-

"Yeah definitely."

Chikaru opened the door dressed in a black short dress with a white shawl over her shoulders and her two ribbons that were tied to the sides of her hair, everyone had to admit she looked really beautiful. Shion followed right after her wearing a red shirt under a white jacket with a pair of jeans, her blonde hair following behind her.

"Morning Shion."

Shion rubbed her eyes, -"Morning."- Eleanor noted she sounded mad, probably because she just woke up.

-"Don't worry Eli-chan she always sounds like that before she eats."- Chikaru told her noticing Shion's tone as well, something she had grown used from Shion but only when she was really hungry.

Chikaru turned to her, -"Shion."-

Shion looked up, -"Yes?"- Chikaru grabbed her and dipped her just as she kissed her while everyone else looked away.

-"Whoa…what was that for."- Shion was wide awake now.

-"No reason, just felt like kissing you."- She gave her a heartfelt smile, -"Well then shall we get going?"-

"But my appointment isn't until two hours."

Chikaru put two fingers on her chin, -"Hmm,"- she thought, -"Well I suppose we out to do something to pass the time."-

-"Why not get something to eat."- Shion voice came out almost like a whisper.

-"Yes we should!"- Nagisa quickly backed Shion and soon everyone else was on board with that suggestion, however unbeknownst to everyone Eleanor began to feel woozy and light headed. Her heart began to jolt with pain with each beat of her beating heart and she clutched her chest as she hunched over in pain, gaining everyone's attention.

-"Eli-Chan!"- Chikaru shouted.

-"Eli!"- everyone else rushed to her.

Eleanor however lost her balance and her vision went into a complete blur, everything felt like it was spinning and she fell onto the soft carpeted floor which kept her from feeling a would be hard impact. Eleanor could hear everyone talking to her but their words only registered as mumbling almost as if her ears were being blocked, almost like she was underwater. She felt hands turn her over to her back, then she felt those same hands push down on her chest multiple times but the strange part was that it didn't feel weird.

" _What is this…?"_ That was the only thing on her mind, she had never felt this before and strangely she felt no pain, apart from the small jolts that would surge through her body with every pulse her heart would make. If she could feel her own heart beat then that meant that she wasn't dying…was she? If she wasn't, why did it feel like her life was slowly ebbing away? Was it normal to say the least? She continued to feel those hands push down on her chest but she couldn't even get air in her lungs and this whole thing was horrifying to Eleanor. Her heart pains never got this bad, most times it would hurt but they would usually go away just as fast as when they first started while others she had to take her medication and she did take them the moment she woke up.

" _Why…why is it always like this…I…hate myself…"_ Anger, that was the most profound emotion in her mind. She hated that something always happened to her and would make her friends worry, more importantly Miyuki. Eleanor recalled how she had her friends worried about her own well being like when Miyuki was taken from her back in those years at Astraea Hill and she shut down everything around her, then when she had her car accident and now this…she wished that she didn't have to put her friends in this type of situations anymore. She would never be able to repay the kindness they have shown her and she loved her friends dearly.

" _It's so dark…I cant…"_ She could no longer see anything, not even the blurred forms of her friends that were surrounding her, and she could no longer feel the hands that pressed down on her chest.

" _Is this how it feels to…?"_ In that one moment she felt no pain nor fear, it was almost as if all the weight was lifted off her and she somehow felt at peace.

" _Not like this…"_ Eleanor pushed aside how at peace she felt and her mind was quickly flooded with the one girl she loves with all her heart. In a flash Eleanor could see everything that happened in the past, when she first met her goddess and to their first date and when they first became a couple, she smiled as she saw these events roll by her eyes.

-"Come on Eli-chan."- Chikaru kept pushing down on her chest, giving Eleanor CPR as she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face with her shoulder. Miyuki was being held by Shizuma as Miyuki couldn't bear the sight and Shizuma kept Miyuki from leaping to Eleanor to allow Chikaru to try everything she could to help. Yaya could not believe what she was seeing either as her tears swelled at the sight of her best friend motionless on the floor as she held her hand. Yaya would not be able to bear losing her best friend and since the two had first met they were inseparable and she turned to look at Tsubomi who was bawling her eyes out and seeing Nagisa no doubt she felt the same. Shion sat by Chikaru who was there in case she needed anything, having attended some of Chikaru's classes at the hospital she picked up a few things and was there to provide support in whatever way Chikaru needed.

-"Eli-chan please…"- Chikaru was giving in to sadness, her hands felt like rubber and she felt like she wouldn't be able to go on.

Chikaru pushed down on Eleanor's chest one last time, Eleanor gasped deeply as she took in the much needed oxygen and coughed as she took to many quick breaths.

-"Eli-chan!"- Yaya helped Eleanor sit down and positioned herself behind Eleanor so she could lean on her.

-"Thank goodness Eli-chan."- Chikaru took Eleanor in her arms, tears still rolling down her face, -"Thank goodness."-

Shizuma let go of Miyuki who quickly took Eleanor in her arms to embrace her, -"Thank goodness!"- Miyuki cried like she had never cried before, and even though it was easy to make her cry there was never a time she cried like this as she held her angel close. Everyone else cuddled closely as they could to Eleanor as fear had gotten them real good, and we're all just relieved to have seen her open her eyes again.

-"Eli…I was…"- Yaya couldn't even finish what she wanted to say as grief still had its hold on her and she closed her eyes as more tears fell from her amber colored eyes holding her best friend. Tsubomi and Nagisa couldn't even say anything even if they wanted too as their sobs couldn't stop or slow down. Shizuma had pressed her forehead on Miyuki's shoulder in tears completely overwhelmed at what she had just seen and it brought back memories from another painful time. Shion was completely relieved as she held Chikaru who kept sobbing in relief and Shion herself couldn't stop her watery eyes from spilling tears.

Miyuki looked at Chikaru, -"Chikaru,"- She turned her gaze to look at Miyuki who said, -"Arigato."-

Chikaru shook her head, -"You don't have to thank me."- Her voice cracking with every word.

-"Whatever you need Chikaru just ask."- Miyuki began to cry again as she held her angel and caressed her face.

Eleanor herself felt a great sense of relief wash over her body, her heartbeats going at a steady pace and all the feeling returning to her frame. She looked at her friends, seeing how shattered their hearts were at having seen this happen to her. Eleanor looked at her friends that were still sobbing, "So are we still gonna get some food?" She asked faintly to which her friends looked at her and softly chuckled as they all held her.

Chikaru smiled at her, -"I think it's better if we take you to the doctor right now."-

-"Can you stand babe?"- Miyuki asked, her hand still on her angel's cheek.

"Yeah." But she felt weak, everyone could see she was having trouble rising to her feet, no doubt her ordeal left her drained. But she rose to her feet, Yaya keeping her hands close incase her legs failed her. Miyuki grabbed hold of Eleanor around her waist and began leading her downstairs as everyone followed suite. Miyuki grabbed the key to the SUV and opened the door to the garage, helped Eleanor into the seat and once everyone was in they drove out of there to head to hospital.

The ride over was quiet no one said a word and Eleanor rested her elbow by the window and stared outside watching everything speed by her. Eleanor looked at Miyuki who still bore a worried expression on her face and she couldn't blame her but the thing was Eleanor felt better now, she actually felt energetic almost as if she just drank coffee.

They finally pulled up to the hospital; Eleanor stepped out of the car and took Miyuki's hand as they all walked inside the building.

" _I hate being in here."_ This place was sickening for Eleanor, this place only held awful memories and every time she came here would make her stomach turn. First her mother then herself, how she wished she didn't have to come back here to the same egg shell white walls to the smell of antiseptic but she had no choice. After Miyuki told the nurse that Eleanor had an appointment she pointed them to a room to wait for the doctor and after they closed the door behind them they patiently waited.

Eleanor hopped on the bed while everyone else sat on the chairs in the room, "Hey girls…" Everyone looked at her, "What happened exactly…I don't remember how I ended up on the floor, I know it sounds strange but I don't remember anything after the pain began."

-"You fell to the ground and Chikaru was the one that turned you onto your back."- Shizuma explained, -"She checked you and told us that…"- Shizuma looked at Chikaru to see if was okay to tell her then to Miyuki.

-"Your heart had stopped…"- Miyuki told her angel.

"Really?"

Chikaru walked to her side, -"Yes it did."-

-"I was scared…"- Yaya embraced Eleanor from behind.

-"We all were."- Nagisa held Eleanor's hand.

-"Yeah... i've never could've imagine something like this would happen."- Shion laid her hand on Eleanor's shoulder.

-"Don't ever scare me like that Eli."- Miyuki gripped Eleanor's chin with two fingers and gently guided her to face her and stare into those Jade colored eyes. They pressed their lips together and locked into a gentle and passionate kiss and Eleanor could feel how worried she was. Eleanor lowered her body to hug Miyuki and rested her head on her bosom as Miyuki wrapped her arms around her. Nagisa joined in on the hug soon after it became a group hug as they all cared for one another and had been friends for so long but now they almost lost one of their beloved friends.

The door opened up and in walked in a doctor but it wasn't the same doctor that had checked her before, it was instead a young looking female doctor carrying her clipboard that held Eleanor's documents.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The young doctor spoke.

"No don't worry." Chikaru spoke her warm smile present as always.

"What happened with my other doctor?"

"Oh," she ran her hand through her blonde hair, "He…passed away."

"What how?"

"Traffic collision." Eleanor was shocked at the news, "They brought him in but his condition had deteriorated so much that…we couldn't help him. So I'm going to be his replacement…if that's okay I mean I understand if you would want someone else."

"No no that's alright, I didn't mean to offend you."

"No offense taken," she smiled, "Well then let's take a look." She opened her clipboard and began reading.

"So they brought you in because you had a heart condition," Eleanor nodded, "Okay we'll were gonna do a few tests to see If you condition has improved."

"Thank you doctor."

She smiled, "Just call me Annabelle or Anna or Belle." She giggled, "People call me by so many different things I sometimes get lost in so many nicknames." Everyone chuckled at her comment.

"Well can you please take off your shirt."

"Eh?"

"Eli-chan don't argue with doctor." Chikaru gave her a stare a mother would make to make sure their child would listen and Eleanor didn't want to make her angry so she took off her shirt leaving only her black sports bra exposing her attractive toned body.

The doctor approached Eleanor with a stethoscope in hand, "This might be a little cold." She placed the cold object on Eleanor's back and responded with a squirm then asked her to take in a few deep breaths. Annabelle wrote a couple things down and called a nurse to bring a few things for the other tests.

She grabbed a strap and wrapped it around Eleanor's arm and got a needle ready with a plastic tube that was connected to a small vial.

"You're going to feel a small sting." Eleanor looked away not ever liking seeing a needle go inside her arm or whenever she had to come in for medical injections. Then she felt the needle go inside her arm and she felt sickened by it, and Miyuki had already seen this ahead knowing her angel was going to feel repulsed by it.

-"It's going to be okay babe."- She caressed her face.

"So…much blood." Nagisa's face became paler seeing the amount of blood that was being collected in the vial.

-"Now now my little Nagisa come here."- Shizuma grabbed the young girl's shoulders and spun her around to face and hugged her, -"You don't have to look at it."-

"Okay that should be enough." She sealed the vial tightly, "Okay I'll be back with a couple of meds."

She picked up her clipboard and was about to exit the room when, "Doctor?" Chikaru called her.

"Yes?"

"Something happened before we came here." Chikaru saw Eleanor lower her head then faced the doctor and told her what happened, how Eleanor's heart had stopped and had stayed like that for while trying to resuscitate her.

"Oh my." The doctor was shocked hearing this, "We're gonna have to take a look at that, that's too serious to ignore."

After writing it all down the doctor headed through the door to get everything examined and to bring the medication to Eleanor. After putting on her shirt, she laid down on the bed feeling lightheaded from all the blood the doctor took but this time she didn't worry about something happening to her being that she wasn't even feeling ill at all.

Eleanor grabbed Miyuki's shoulder and gestured to lay next to her, "I want someone to hug." Miyuki giggled as she joined her angel and patiently waited for the doctor to come back.

-"You know Eli...your body is really hot."- Eleanor looked at Miyuki, her face slightly red.

Eleanor smirked, "Oh?"

-"Um…"-

"Do I still make you nervous?"

Shizuma giggled, -"I guess you still do just look at Miyuki."- she pointed out.

-"Have you still been exercising Eli-chan because I don't think you should be doing that in your condition?"- Chikaru asked.

"Not often just occasional sit ups since I can't do the other stuff." Eleanor turned to Miyuki, "And it must excite a certain someone." She giggled.

-"I uh, I mean…"- Miyuki sighed with a smile, -"You're just so beautiful Eli."-

Eleanor lifted her head till her lips were near Miyuki's neck, "That means so much to me," she whispered softly, Miyuki feeling her breath against her skin.

Her lips brushed Miyuki's neck softly and felt her tighten her grip, Eleanor smiled knowing she had Miyuki right where she wanted her and once she did she stopped and sat up.

"Well the doctor is taking a bit long huh." Miyuki looked at her while Eleanor gave her a look that said 'that's for last time you did that.'

-"Oh my Eli, I don't think I've ever seen Miyuki like that."- Shizuma teased.

Miyuki sat up and grabbed Eleanor's sides making her yelp, -"Well then I suppose I'm going to have to do something about it tonight."- she whispered to her ear, while everyone else laughed seeing fear creep up in Eleanor's face.

The door reopened again and Annebelle walked in with a nurse carrying a few objects.

" I have quite some news to tell you." Everyone hoped to hear something good.

"Is it bad Anna?"

"Not really, we just got your tests back and they were great but we don't really know why your heart gave out."

"I see…"

"But," Annebelle's voice took a happier tone, "After we got back the results your condition has improved, it's no longer as bad as when we first checked."

"Are you serious?" A wave of relief washed over Eleanor's body.

"Really?" Miyuki and Chikaru both asked.

"Yes we're not sure how this happened but during the tests we performed on Eleanor on her last visit along with some of the treatments we gave her." She flipped through her notes, "There doesn't seem to be any real danger."

"That's amazing!" Yaya cried out.

Annabelle nodded her head, "It is, so before we get started on a few treatments to ensure you'll get better I'm just going to ask you to come by tomorrow and we'll see how you're doing 'kay. Better to be safe then sorry, we can't ignore this condition."

"You got it." Eleanor nodded.

* * *

After everything was over Eleanor and Miyuki were at the desk signing a few documents while everyone waited patiently by the elevators. Annabelle was going over a few things for Eleanor to keep in mind till she has to come over. Once they said their goodbyes to Annabelle they joined their friends and headed back to the main lobby.

"Well that's over." Eleanor rested her head on seat.

-"So what shall we do now?"- Miyuki asked who sat in the drivers seat.

-"How about we get some food."- Yaya quickly asked, her grumbling stomach being heard right after receiving a few laughs from her friends.

-"Oh oh yes can we get some food please,"- Nagisa inched herself to the edge of her seat, -"And sweets, lots of sweets."-

-"Is that all you think about Nagisa."- Tsubomi crossed her arms but her growling stomach made Nagisa smirk.

-"I guess I'm not the only one."- Nagisa shot back.

-"I am hungry too, what about you shion?"- Shizuma asked her.

-"Yeah definitely, what about you sweetie."-

-"Oh my yes."- Chikaru giggled.

"Yes I am starving." Eleanor agreed after all she didn't even get a chance to eat breakfast.

-"We'll pick up something on the way back then."- Miyuki started the van and began to drive.

-"Eli-chan?"-

Eleanor turned to look at Chikaru, "What's up."

-"Your wedding is coming up soon."- She began, -"Hope you two didn't forget."- she smiled at the two.

Eleanor and Miyuki both replied together, -"Of course we didn't."- As they quickly smiled at one another.

-"Well I was going to ask you two…But,"- she fumbled with her fingers.

"What is it Chikaru you can tell us." Eleanor placed her hand over Chikaru's.

-"Well it would be an honor if you two would allow me to make your wedding dresses."-

Eleanor and Miyuki were speechless, their hearts felt so touched at the gesture Chikaru had made.

"Of course Chikaru."

Miyuki turned to her, -"I would love that."-

-"Arigato!"- Chikaru's face lit up, -"I promise you two that you will love it."-

"I don't doubt it, everything you make is so beautiful."

-"Yeah it is, the wedding dress you made for yourself was so beautiful."- Miyuki added.

-"Hey Chikaru, think you can design a rock star outfit for me?"- Yaya grabbed Chikaru in excitement.

-"Hmm,"- Chikaru placed a finger on her chin, -"It's been a while since I've done that one, I'm sure it'll be fun."- She replied.

-"Awesome!"-

-"Yaya what do you say?"- Tsubomi crossed her arms.

Yaya turned back to Chikaru and hugged her, -"Arigato Chikaru!"-

-"No problem Yaya-chan."- She giggled and everyone else joined in as they drove back home but not before picking up some food as their stomachs could be heard rumbling from miles away.

 **End Chapter 5**


	6. Surprises

**Chapter 6** **Surprises**

The door to the bathroom slowly opened as Eleanor stepped out from the shower, running a towel through her hair and dressed in a sleeveless and shorts. What she didn't know was that there was someone waiting for her, hiding just behind the door where she came out and as soon as Eleanor put the towel down, she lunged at her.

"AAH." She felt someone pick her up and carry her to the bed as they both softly landed on it.

"Miyuki!" she laid on top of her, pinning her hands to the bed.

-"Shhh just shut up."- She began to kiss her passionately as she ran her hands all over Eleanor's body. Her hands soon found themselves in the lower regions of Eleanor's body causing intense ecstasy to flow through her. She then continued to kiss Eleanor's neck and near her collarbone while she ran her other hand through her raven black hair. They continued their morning of passion for a while till they slowly came to a stop and laid in bed covered in thin layer of sweat.

"geez…that was…my god…" Eleanor panted, "That was…"

-"Amazing?"- Miyuki answered for her.

"Yeah." She ran her free hand through her hair, "…and I had just showered too." They both got a laugh out of it.

-"Couldn't help it, after seeing you yesterday… well, it has been a while."- ever since Eleanor received the all good to go from her doctor last week Eleanor had resumed her daily exercising routines though during her illness the two lovers had refrained from making love.

"Well I'm not complaining…" she blushed.

Miyuki crawled on top of her, -"By the way."- She stared into those green orbs.

"Yeah?"

-"Happy birthday."- Eleanor's eyes widened with surprise.

"What?"

Miyuki only giggled at her angel, -"It's your birthday today, did you forget?"-

"I actually did..." she turned her head, "With everything that's happened I lost track of time."

-"Can't say I blame you, it has been a little rough."-

"You can say that again."

-"Eli can I ask you something?"-

"Of course." She ran her hand through Miyuki's blue hair.

-"Are you nervous?"- She asked.

"Nervous?"

-"About us getting married."-

"Honestly?"

-"Yeah, I mean I understand if you are…I wouldn't want you to do something that you don't want too."-

Eleanor shook her head, "Silly," she guided Miyuki's head to her to press their lips together.

"Maybe I'm a little nervous, but I don't regret it one bit and I'm actually looking forward to spending my life with you." That alone warmed Miyuki's heart.

-"I've had no regrets Eli, I love you."- She kissed her again, -"Hearing that from you makes me feel happy."-

"I've never once regretted loving you, when you first came into my life I never thought that I'd get to hold you like this and this was one hell of a birthday present." They looked at each before softly laughing.

Suddenly the door burst open, -"Eli-chan HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"- No one was expecting anyone to come inside her room and honestly Eleanor thought the door was locked.

Nagisa opened her eyes seeing the naked pair on the bed, her expression went blank till a small amount of blood came out her nose then she slowly retreated back outside as she softly closed the door.

The pair kept their gaze on the door trying to register what just happened, Eleanor covered her face with her hands, "Oh no…" she chuckled.

Miyuki pressed her forehead against Eleanor's, -"Oh boy…I wasn't expecting that."-

"I feel awful."

-"I kind of expected Yaya to barge in here."- The pair lifted themselves off the bed and got dressed.

"I hope she doesn't feel weird about the whole thing."

-"She probably does."-

"We should say something."

-"Yeah."- They opened the door and Yaya who had been waiting outside her room immediately jumped Eleanor causing the two to hit the floor.

-"Happy birthday Eli!"- Yaya held her best friend in a tight hold.

"Hey Yaya."

-"Twenty two huh that's amazing."-

"I suppose."

-"What you mean you 'suppose.'"- Yaya began tickling her sides.

"Okay okay I give."

-"Aw but I just started."- They both laughed.

-"Wow twenty two already Eli-chan."- Chikaru knelt down in front of Eleanor.

"Yeah…time went by a little quick."

-"I wouldn't say so, but Happy Birthday Eli-chan."- She took Eleanor in her arms.

Eleanor looked behind Chikaru spotting Nagisa with a shameful look on her face, Eleanor couldn't help but feel bad.

"Aren't you gonna give me a hug?" she smiled at her, Nagisa didn't hesitate to hug Eleanor.

-"Gomenasai Eli-chan, I didn't mean to barge in like that,"- she went on, -"I just wanted to surprise you."-

"Well it was a surprise." She joked, "But thank you." Nagisa looked up at her, "But hey don't worry about it okay, you had no way of knowing what was gonna happen."

-"She's right Nagisa you don't have to apologize, like Eli said there was no way of knowing."- Miyuki laid her hand on the young girl's shoulder.

-"Is my little Nagisa getting into trouble?"- Shizuma stepped outside her room and walked over where Nagisa was and embraced her from behind.

"Nah not really."

-"She accidently went inside Eli's room when Miyuki was…well you know."- Yaya quickly blurted only to receive a small playful jab from her pink haired girlfriend,

-"Oh is that right?"- Shizuma glanced at Nagisa.

Miyuki chuckled, -"Don't worry about it Shizuma, it's alright."-

-"Eh if I would've done it you would've given me another of your lectures."-

-"That's cause you don't listen."- Miyuki placed her hands on her hips.

-"Well your lectures are boring."- she shot back.

-"Well if you'd start listening to me once in a while then I wouldn't have to lecture you."-

-"Deep down you enjoy it Miyuki."- She smirked.

-"And you enjoy driving me crazy."-

-"We both get a kick out of it."- They laughed.

-"I think you seem to enjoy it more."-

Shizuma only smiled at Miyuki as she said, -"Maybe."

-"But anyways,"- Shizuma turned to Eleanor, -"Happy birthday Eli."-

"Thanks Shizuma."

Eleanor felt someone hug her from her back, -"Happy birthday Eli."- Tsubomi had snuck up behind her.

Shion stepped in the room, -"Hey happy birthday."- Shion hugged Eleanor.

The group walked downstairs and into the living room as they all continued to talk and laugh about trivial stuff. Eleanor hopped over the couch and landed on its cushions, she then stretched and just as Miyuki was about to hop on top of her a loud knock was heard at the door.

-"I'll get it."- Chikaru walked towards the door and opened it.

"Oh hello again." It was Annabelle standing before Chikaru.

"Good morning Anna." Chikaru replied with a smile.

"I don't mean to bother but is Eleanor home?"

"Yes please come on." Chikaru stepped aside letting her inside, Eleanor sat up from the couch and saw her doctor walk inside.

Eleanor stood up, "Hey Anna, wasn't expecting to see you today."

"I didn't come at a bad time did I?"

Eleanor shook her head, "No of course not."

"Well the reason I'm here is to give you the good news myself."

"What news?" she anxiously waited for the answer.

"Well when you came in last week and I told you were good to go, well," she paused leaving Eleanor in suspense, "those last exams we gave you before you left came back and your heart condition has vanished when we looked at it."

Everyone was surprised but filled with excitement, "Are you serious!?" Eleanor nearly jumped while everyone screamed in happiness now that Eleanor was rid of that horrible condition and gave her a group hug. Everyone then quickly hugged Annabelle for having helped Eleanor and even helped cure her. Henry having heard the commotion quickly came downstairs.

"I heard screaming did something happen." He rushed down the stairs.

Eleanor turned to her father and hugged, "Annabelle just gave me the greatest news."

"News." He looked at the blonde woman with a warm expression on her face.

"Sorry," she said, "I'm Annabelle, your daughter's doctor."

He extended his arm to shake her hand, "I'm Henry, Eleanor's father."

She grabbed his hand.

"Oh firm handshake." He smiled.

She blushed, "Well you'll be happy to know that the condition Eleanor suffered from has been cured."

"Oh my…that's amazing news." His face swelled with happiness having been there in all of Eleanor's treatments and remembering how miserable she looked while doing them, it was finally great to hear some good news and what amazing news that was. Although what he didn't know was of Eleanor's near death experience something she made her friends and Annabelle promise not to tell him as he had been through enough but Eleanor promised she would tell him but not anytime soon perhaps after all this was over.

"But do be careful, since this was an illness tha was passed down by your mother we have to make sure it doesn't come back, so just come get a check up every now and then okay. Well I gotta go back to the hospital," she bidded farewell to everyone and then turned to Eleanor before exiting, "Take care of yourself Eleanor."

"Thank you Anna." She gave her doctor one more hug and then watched her leave on her car back to continue saving more lives.

* * *

Just as they were about to close the door they saw another car making its way towards Eleanor's home and park near the steps to the entrance. That familiar red hair came into view as she stepped out off the car along with her girlfriend.

"Nora!" she ran up towards Eleanor and threw herself on her as Eleanor caught her and spun her around.

"Scarlet!" They both laughed.

"Happy birthday Nora!"

Momomi reached the top of the steps and embraced Eleanor as well, -"Happy birthday Eli."-

"Eli?" Eleanor was shocked, "I think that's the first you ever called me that."

-"Yeah well what can I say, you've really grown on me."- She smiled.

Scarlet quickly revealed a small gift wrapped in paper and showed it to Eleanor, "Here it's for you."

-"Hey no fair!"- Yaya cried out.

-"Yeah I agree!"- Shizuma added.

-"Now now, we can all get a gift later."- Chikaru calmed them down.

"You didn't have to get me anything Scarlet."

"Nonsense now open it." She placed the gift in Eleanor's hands and watched her open it.

"No way…" She took out a leather choker and arm warmers that were made with lace which kind of had that gothic feel to it.

"Remember those years ago when you saw it and said you wanted it." Scarlet explained, "Well I thought this would be a great present."

"You actually remembered that?" Scarlet nodded.

"Well I picked out the choker, Momomi picked out the lace arm warmers."

"Thank you both so much."

-"You don't have to thank us Eli, it's your birthday and we wanted to give you something special."- Momomi laid her hand on Eleanor's shoulder.

-"Is that the same Momomi?"- Miyuki asked completely noticing the change in her.

-"We should throw a party!"- Nagisa quickly jumped in the middle of everyone with her fist in the air.

-"That's a good idea."- Yaya and Tsubomi both said.

"But we would need to go out and get stuff." Eleanor added.

-"Well if you want Eli-chan we could do that."- Chikaru held her hands in front of her.

"Yeah lets do that." Everyone cheered in excitement.

-"I'll go get things ready here." Nagisa quickly rushed back inside.

-"Not without us."- Tsubomi held Yaya's hand as they also went inside. Followed by Shizuma after Nagisa went back to get her.

"So I guess we're all going huh?" Eleanor laughed.

-"I guess so."- Chikaru joined in as they all gathered in Momomi's car after she suggested to drive them all there and once they were all inside they made their way to a store.

* * *

They all entered the store to begin getting party supplies, Miyuki and Eleanor went one way while Chikaru and Shion went the other as they went to gather the stuff. Momomi and Scarlet wandered around the store seeing what to add to the list and began putting stuff in the cart. It took them a good amount of time till they had everything they needed and were nearing the cash register when someone unexpectedly showed up, someone they never wanted to see again.

-"Well look what we have here."- Everyone turned their attention towards the door.

"Never thought I'd see you again Kaname." Eleanor boldly spoke, -"Same here."- Miyuki joined her.

Momomi clenched her hand into a fist, -"Shouldn't you be across the globe by now!"-

-"We should, but we came back here as a reward for doing so well."- She looked around and spotted Shion, -"Well look who's here, I can't believe you're still with that bi—"-

-"Watch yourself Kaname!"- Shion quickly interrupted.

-"Or what you're going to bore me to death."- She looked away not giving Shion time to answer and looked at Eleanor and Miyuki.

-"Now that's something I didn't expect, didn't think you two would still be together, figured Hoshiro would've ended you two."- Her words struck a chord within the two lovers.

"What are you talking about?" Eleanor raised an eyebrow as she asked, everyone else was just as confused.

Kaname laughed at the pair, -"You're not very bright are you? Have you ever wondered how he knew about you two back at Astraea?"- She began, at this point she didn't even care over what she was going to say, -"How do you think he knew about you and little miss princess over there when you two snuck out to meet each other."- Eleanor gasped silently; Miyuki was stunned just as well. Chikaru couldn't believe what she was hearing nor Shion, after all this time it all made sense now and when Chikaru turned to look at Momomi she looked just as surprised as well.

-"I was actually quite surprised by how tenacious you were Eleanor."-

"So it was you?" Eleanor's voice took a deep tone.

-"Yeah it was so what,"- she taunted them, -"I'm surprised any of you never figured it out, but if Momomi never knew about it I doubt you all would too."-

-"Why the hell did you do that Kaname?!"- Momomi shouted.

-"Oh please Momomi don't give me that, I didn't tell you because you would've blabbed about it and besides didn't you hate those two. You've gotten soft Momomi, too soft being around these losers."-

-"You're an idiot Kaname!"- Momomi held daggers in her eyes as she glared at Kaname.

-"I'm disappointed at the person you've become Kaname."- Shion replied coldly.

-"Like I care, you all are nothing but—"-

SMACK!

Kaname found herself on the floor, her lip bleeding, and when she looked up Eleanor was standing before her with her fist balled, the sheer force from that punch left Kaname dazed.

"You bitch!" Eleanor grabbed her by the collar of her shirt, "All these years I wondered how he ever knew about us and I never once thought it was you. I went through hell when he took her from me," she inched closer with anger in her eyes.

-"Shame it didn't split you both up permanently."-

-"Shut up Kaname!"- Miyuki shouted, -"You nearly ruined what we had you cold blooded monster."-

Kaname returned her gaze towards Eleanor who still held her by the collar, -"Go ahead hit me Raynsford,"- Eleanor balled her fist, -"Come on do it, I dare you!"- she spit on Eleanor's face, blood and saliva plastered on her face.

Eleanor wanted nothing more than to hurt her just as bad as she did to her but instead she let her go, "You're not worth my time anymore." She walked back towards Miyuki as she wiped the spit off her face.

-"Should've known you don't have the guts to go through with it,"- she stood up, -"You lack everything it takes Eleanor that's why you nearly lost Miyuki."-

"Yeah, then why did you lose Momomi." She replied, Kaname was stunned by her words.

-"She was only slowing me down, she couldn't keep up, she was nothing but dead weight."- Momomi was clearly hurt just by seeing a pained expression form on her face, but at the same time anger filled her heart once again.

-"Enough Kaname!"- Chikaru called out to her in a tone no one has ever heard Chikaru speak. There was nothing but rage all over Chikaru, even her voice bore a menacing aura and Eleanor was scared having always heard a gentle, caring voice from Chikaru. Shion on the other hand had only seen this side of Chikaru once and coincidently it was for the same reason, Kaname had pushed her buttons back in Lulim as she insulted her, her cute gang of girls which resulted in Chikaru telling her off and Chikaru rarely ever lost her cool as she was never the type to do so and it took a lot for Chikaru to boil over.

-"Or what!"- Kaname challenged her, Chikaru only walked towards her, -"You're going to get your gang of rejects to bore me! or dress me up!"-

-"Or I'll make you regret every single thing you've ever done in your life."- Kaname took a step back as a cold chill ran down her spine after hearing those words from Chikaru.

-"My ass you will!"- without warning Kaname threw her fist at Chikaru but in one swift motion Chikaru ducked from it and her movements flowed elegantly as she grabbed Kaname's hand twisted it behind her back and harshly slammed and pinned her against the wall.

-"Let me go!"- She struggled.

-"Shut up Kaname!"- Chikaru spoke, -"I've done everything I could to try and found out who told Miyuki's father."- She explained, -"During my last year at Lulim I tried to investigate who it was but I never found out who."- Eleanor was surprised hearing that Chikaru did all that for her, -"I never once suspected you and I should have."-

-"So go ahead try to hurt me if that's what you want! If you can! Because I swear I'll make it painful for you Chikaru!"-

Chikaru was truly tempted to hurt her, she really did think about it as she looked away, truly wanting to hurt this evil person, however her expression slowly softened and let her go, -"No, I've never been one to hurt someone no matter how much they deserve it. But I deeply want too and its taking every ounce of strength to keep myself from doing so,"- Her voice was slowly calming down, -"I had always wondered what I'd do if I ever found out who told Hoshiro."- Chikaru resisted every urge to hurt this evil woman with everything she had, it wanted to escape and lash out at her but she couldn't, as hard as it was to keep contained she just couldn't do it, -"I won't hurt anyone and I'm not about to begin. I will never become you."- Chikaru took a few steps back, -"But I want you to go and I don't want to see you again."-

Shion walked to Chikaru's side, -"You better go, she won't hurt you but I will."- She threatened, Kaname clearly knew she was beaten, there were plenty of people here who could stop her so she quickly left the store. They looked on till Kaname disappeared within the crowd and buildings hoping that she was gone from their lives forever.

Chikaru turned towards Shion and buried her face on her shoulder as she softly cried, -"Gomen…"- was all they heard her say.

Shion wrapped her arms around her, -"For what sweetie?"-

-"I hate feeling that way towards someone…I don't like seeing myself that way, I… I almost lost it…"- Chikaru softly sobbed.

Eleanor hugged Chikaru as well, "Hey hey it's okay Chikaru." Chikaru let go of one of her arms and hugged it around Eleanor.

-"Gomen Eli-chan."- Her muffled cries through Shion's shoulder.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Chikaru." She gently stroked Chikaru's head.

-"Yeah you don't have to apologize Chikaru."- Miyuki stood by Chikaru, placing her arm around her.

"At least now we know who made our lives hell that day." Eleanor looked at Miyuki who nodded, -"I can't believe she would stoop so low."-

"No kidding." Scarlet stood by Eleanor as she tried to comfort Chikaru.

-"What a bitch."- Scarlet turned to Momomi who had her arms crossed and anger all over her frame.

"Momomi…"

-"She was always one,"- Momomi shook her head, -"We both were…"-

"Hey stop it Momomi that's not true." Scarlet held Momomi's hand.

-"It is…when I was with her I was exactly like her."- Momomi fell to her knees, -"But I swear if I had known that she did that I would've told you Eli."- Momomi looked at Eleanor with sincere eyes, -"I may not have known you back then but it was still wrong for her to do that."-

"I know you would Momomi." She smiled at her.

-"I did a lot of bad things at Spica, to Miator, Lulim and I'd take it back if I could."- Miyuki could clearly see how Momomi had changed to make herself a better person, she wasn't seeing the old Momomi she once knew anymore, -"How could any of you be my friends after what I'd done…"- she looked at everyone then looked at Scarlet, -"…How could you love me knowing I was once like her."-

Scarlet took Momomi's hands in hers, "Because you're not her and you never will be." Momomi collapsed in Scarlet's arms, "What you did in the past no longer matters…but what you're doing now, that's what counts." Momomi looked up to stare into those blue eyes, "And I love you, that's not about to change Momomi."

-"Carly…"- she lifted herself to be able to kiss Scarlet. They slowly broke the kiss and Momomi turned towards Eleanor.

-"Eli?"-

"Yeah?"

-"Thank you… for being my friend. All of you."-

Eleanor smiled, "I'll always be there for you Momomi."

-"As I will too Momomi."- Shion spoke, -"We're all friends Momomi."- She smiled at her.

Momomi chuckled, -"…I do like the sound of that."- Scarlet helped Momomi off the floor.

"And you'll always be the girl that I love." Scarlet embraced Momomi.

Chikaru slowly lifted her head off Shion's shoulder but was still holding on to her, -"Feeling better babe?"- Shion asked warmly.

Chikaru nodded, -"Yeah."- Shion slowly kissed Chikaru hoping she would feel better and hopefully make her forget this.

Chikaru caressed Shion's face, -"I'd feel even better if I could brush Scarlet's hair."- Shion and Scarlet both laughed softly.

"Of course Chikaru." Chikaru's face lit up and was once again back to her normal self after they got everything they needed and loaded it in the car.

But before they left they all quickly went to the ice cream shop while Eleanor and Miyuki waited by the car as they didn't want one.

"I guess that puts that mystery to rest huh?" Eleanor had her arms crossed.

-"Yeah, I can't believe that snake did that."-

"My thoughts exactly…I should've known."

-"I don't think it would've mattered back then."-

"Maybe…" Eleanor crossed her arms, "But at least I would've known and done something about it later."

-"Yeah."- she held Eleanor's arm and leaned her head against her shoulder.

-"You looked pretty intense back there."- Miyuki gripped Eleanor's hand, -"It was actually kind of scary, I don't think I've ever seen you like that."-

"I didn't mean to frighten you."

-"I wasn't scared but it was just a side of you I've never seen."-

"When she said that I don't know, everything I felt when I lost you just came rushing back and the culprit was right in front of me."

-"Would you have kept hitting her?"-

"Maybe…if it was back then I would, but now…," she shook her head, "no, I did enough with that one punch." She chuckled.

Miyuki looked at her with a grin, -"Did it feel good?"-

Eleanor looked at her, "Damn right it did." They both laughed as they held each other as they saw their friends coming back.

* * *

They quickly pulled up towards Eleanor's home and parked the car as they helped unload everything inside. Eleanor and Chikaru came outside to pick up a few things that were left.

"Chikaru?"

-"Hmm?"- she smiled at Eleanor.

"I want to ask you something?"

-"Of course Eli-chan."-

"Did you really investigate what happened when he took Miyuki."

Chikaru gave her a nod, -"Yes I used my mystery club to see if could pick up on any leads."-

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

-"You already had a lot to deal with Eli-chan,"- She laid her hand on Eleanor's cheek, -"You didn't need any more of that placed on your shoulders."-

After hearing that Eleanor felt so touched that she did all that for her and quickly embraced her, "Thank you." Eleanor then kissed her cheek.

Chikaru's heart swelled with happiness, -"You don't have to thank me Eli-chan, you have been one of my closest friends that I ever had and I care a lot about you and I wasn't the only one looking into that."- Eleanor looked at her, -"Yaya had been helping me too."-

Eleanor looked at Chikaru who gestured her to look towards the door and she did, seeing Yaya walking out, -"Yeah, after seeing you so broken I couldn't just sit there and do nothing."-

"You helped Chikaru do all that…" Eleanor was at a complete loss for words now.

-"Yeah I did."- Eleanor faced her best friend, -"I mean we never were able to figure out who but…"-

"Co'mere you." Eleanor embraced Yaya as she smiled happily then looked at Chikaru and extended her arm to get her in the group hug and pulled her in.

As they slowly broke the hug Chikaru glanced at Eleanor's hand, -"Eli-chan your hand!?"- Eleanor lifted her hand, more specifically the hand she had punched Kaname with to reveal that her knuckles were swollen.

-"Whoa who did you beat up Eli?"- Yaya teased as she softly ran her thumb across Eleanor's knuckles.

"I…wow I didn't even feel it."

-"Eli-chan punched Kaname."-

-"Kaname?"- Yaya questioned, -"What was she doing here?"-

-"Her tennis coach came back to London and we found her when we were buying all the stuff we needed."- Chikaru explained.

-"So what did you just hit her on impulse, I mean I know she was unbearable but—"-

-"She was the one responsible."- Yaya looked at Chikaru.

-"What do you mean?"-

"She was the reason Hoshiro found out about Miyuki and me." Eleanor added.

-"Are you serious!?"- Yaya's eyes widened with surprise.

-"Yup, and Eli-chan knocked her lights out."- Chikaru giggled.

Yaya turned to Eleanor, -"Way to go!"- She held her palm up and gave Eleanor a high five.

Chikaru guided Eleanor inside, -"Come on let's put some ice on that."-

-"Can't have cake cutting with a swollen hand can we?"- Yaya followed up.

"We certainly cannot." Eleanor smiled as her friends led her inside.

* * *

They partied into the night with games, movies and just having a good time as they enjoyed the food they all made, especially the cake Chikaru and Nagisa made with Tsubomi's help. Shizuma along with Shion and Miyuki were helping in setting everything like putting the right music or keeping it interesting with the games they all chose. While Yaya, Momomi and Scarlet were making sure that Eleanor's birthday was going along excitingly for the birthday girl.

"My goodness this cake is amazing." Eleanor munched on her slice of strawberry cake.

-"I'm glad you love it Eli-chan."- Nagisa grabbed another slice of cake, -"Chikaru-chan helped me make this."-

"It's out of this world that's for sure." Scarlet joined in, "What do you think baby?" she looked at Momomi.

-"It's good."- she ate the strawberry filled cake and hid the fact that she loved it more then she showed but Scarlet knew better, she could read Momomi like a book.

-"This is just amazing."- Yaya was on her third slice already while Tsubomi ate her second enjoying every bite of it.

Nagisa feed Shizuma it a bit of her cake which looked really cute as Shizuma commented it was the best cake ever. Chikaru enjoyed the cake along with Shion as the party went really great, everyone was laughing and just having a good time

Eleanor was about to take a bite of her cake when Miyuki leaned in and ate the piece off her fork, "Miyukiii." She giggled, "You have some cake right there."

-"Yeah but this one tasted better."- She laughed alongside her angel.

As the rest of the party drew closer to an end as dusk was getting closer and the darkness began to blanket the orange sunset. The girls decided to bring it slowly to an end by watching a couple of movies to enjoy the rest of the day as they got closer to go to bed.

As they watched the comedic movies no one had noticed that Eleanor had fallen asleep in Miyuki's arms as the films kept going.

-"Those were great movies."- Shizuma spoke after the films had ended.

-"Yeah they were really funny."- Yaya added.

-"What did you think Eli?"- Miyuki asked but after getting no response she glanced down seeing Eleanor sound asleep in her arms.

-"She's soo cute just look at her."- Yaya said.

-"Should we take her upstairs to her room?"- Tsubomi asked.

-"No I don't want to wake her,"- Miyuki caressed her angelic face, seeing her breathe softly, -"Let's just let her sleep here."-

-"Oyasuminasai Eli-chan."- Chikaru planted a small kiss on Eleanor's forehead as she headed upstairs with her beloved Shion. Once everyone said their goodnights they headed back to their rooms to get their much needed sleep but not before Momomi came back carrying a blanket and two pillows then placed it over the two.

-"Arigato Momomi."- Miyuki softly spoke to not wake up Eleanor.

-"No problem."- Momomi looked over the sleeping Eleanor and smiled.

-"You've really changed a lot Momomi."-

-"I learned a lot from her."- She smiled at the two, -"Get some sleep Miyuki."- she headed back upstairs to her room where Scarlet was waiting for her.

Miyuki got comfortable herself as she held Eleanor making sure she didn't wake her and with the blankets and pillows neatly placed under their heads she slowly drifted into dream land with her beautiful girlfriend cuddling up next to her.

Yaya was in her room getting ready for bed as the two had stayed up a little longer watching Television, once she put on a long sleeved shirt with her dark pants she waited for Tsubomi to come out of the bathroom.

She laid down on the bed continuing to watch TV till she heard the door click and saw her cute girlfriend walk in the room.

-"Hey cutie was wondering when you were coming back."- she spoke to Tsubomi as she took a seat next to her baka who wrapped her arms around her.

-"Something wrong, you look like something's bothering you."- Yaya asked.

-"It's just…I've been thinking. we've been together for a long time now."- She said.

-"Tsubomi?"- she sat up, -"…I know that voice... did I do something wrong?"- Yaya recognized that saddened tone whenever Tsubomi wanted to tell her something serious, Yaya paused, she began to think the worst, -"are you…breaking—"

-"No! I would never."- She laid her hand on Yaya's cheek, -"I love you so much Yaya but sometimes I feel you keep things from me."-

-"Eli and Miyuki tell each other everything so does Chikaru and Shion so why cant you?"-

Yaya was stunned, she'd always tell Tsubomi everything, -"Tsubomi I do tell you everything."-

-"These past two weeks you've kept things from me, like your manager contacting you for your job."-

-"You know?"-

-"I overheard you talk with him."- Tsubomi looked away, -"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on you but you didn't even tell me what made you feel god awful. I saw how you were Yaya,"- she hugged her, -"I saw how devastated you looked after the call, god, why didn't you talk to me."-

-"I didn't want to make you worry about me."-

-"Why not Yaya, you worry about me all the time and I worry about you…I love you."-

-"I love you too Tsubomi but the reason I didn't tell you was because I knew for sure that I didn't get the audition and I didn't know what to say."-

-"But you looked so sad, why didn't you come talk to me."-

-"I should have but even I didn't know what I felt."- wasn't too long ago that Yaya had received a call from her studio manager telling her that the chances for auditioning were gone due to the judges losing interest in everyone they were going to judge and perhaps she wasn't going to get a shot after all.

-"But you're right, I should tell you what's bothering me Tsubomi."-

-"Don't you trust me Yaya?"-

-"I trust you with all my heart but there's things that I don't even know how to express."-

-"Just try Yaya, I'll always be there for you."- she hugged Yaya firmly but softly broke the hug leaving Tsubomi stunned.

-"Yaya…?"-

-"There's something else I want to tell you,"- she stood up, -"I wanted to wait for a bit but I guess now its okay."- She opened a drawer and reached for something.

-"What is it?"-

-"Close your eyes,"- she smiled at Tsubomi as she closed her eyes, then she heard Yaya walking closer to her and picked up her hand then laid something solid on her hand.

-"You've been with me for so long Tsubomi, you stuck by me all those years ago at Spica even after Hikari had broken my heart…you never gave up on me."- Her voice so gentle it eased Tsubomi's heart.

-"I know I haven't been easy to live with and I can be a pain sometimes and I'm sorry."-

-"Yaya don't apologize."- she opened her eyes to see into Yaya's amber colored eyes.

-"I haven't told you everything either but I promise you Tsubomi all that's gonna change."- she kissed her cute girlfriend whom she couldn't live without in her life and there never was a single hint of regret for loving Tsubomi ever since she came to her life.

-"Which is why I got you this."- she lifted Tsubomi's hand that held the small box. Tsubomi eyed the box carefully as her heart started beating faster as she had an idea what was going on now.

-"Go ahead open it silly."- she giggled seeing Tsubomi a bit nervous. She opened it slowly and her heart skipped a beat seeing the beautiful diamond ring inside.

-"I want to stay like this forever Tsubomi, I love you."-

-"Yaya I…"-

-"Will you marry me Tsubomi?"- Tsubomi was breathless, she couldn't respond to the girl she loves as tears welled up in her eyes and happiness filled her soul.

-"You look so cute you know that, I kinda want to take you right now and get naughty with you."- Yaya spoke to a speechless Tsubomi, -"Will you be with me forever Tsubomi?"-

Tsubomi nodded happily as tears fell down her face, -"Yes, I'll marry you!"- Yaya took the ring from the box and slipped it on her finger.

-"Looks good on you."- Yaya kissed Tsubomi's hand, -"This is why I didn't tell you what the receipt was."- Yaya giggled, -"I was also getting the ring engraved."-

-"I feel like such an idiot…"- Yaya chuckled as she rose to comfort Tsubomi.

-"You had every reason to be upset with me Tsubomi."-

-"I felt you didn't trust me and it bothered me that you didn't."-

-"You're so silly Tsubomi, but its okay really."-

-"I love you so much Yaya."- She hugged her girlfriend whom she loved with no regrets since being with her at Spica.

As they laid together in bed holding each other lovingly, Tsubomi looked at her hand seeing the beautiful ring on her finger knowing that she would share the rest of her life with Yaya the girl she fell in love with when they first met even if they did have a rocky start.

-"I promise to change a bit more Tsubomi."-

Tsubomi shook her head, -"That's fine, I love you just the way you are."- She smiled at her, -"You know something Yaya?"-

-"What's that?"-

-"I think you should just forget about the manager guy."- Tsubomi wrapped her arms around Yaya.

-"Eh? What do you mean?"-

-"Forget him, you should just form your own band."- She caressed her face, -"Let the world see how amazing and talented you are."-

-"Tsubomi…"-

-"You don't need an audition to tell you are good."- She kissed her, -"all of us know how awesome you are and you're going to show them too, you've always had the gift."-

Yaya buried her face on Tsubomi's chest, -"That means so much to me Tsubomi, you never stopped believing in me…"-

Tsubomi held onto the girl she loved more than anything, -"That's because I know how great you are and its about time you see it too. That's why I always…annoyed you,"- Tsubomi giggled, -"Because I knew that you had such a beautiful gift and I wanted everyone to see it…so did I."-

-"Tsubomi…"- tears slowly fell from Yaya's face, she'd never felt so happy to have Tsubomi by her side and she may have gotten on her nerves during her years at spica but not once did she regret sharing her life with her, Tsubomi filled her heart with so much joy.

-"I love you so much Tsubomi."- She felt Tsubomi gently stroke her head.

-"I love you Yaya."- she lifted her head to kiss her then wipe the tears from her eyes with her thumbs then pressed their foreheads together.

Yaya Sniffed, -"I won't keep anything from you anymore, that's a promise."-

Tsubomi looked at her ring which had the words engraved _"I'll always love you, forever."_ And smiled as her own tears began to swell in her eyes as she read it.

They held each other until they finally drifted off to sleep in each other's arms to get ready for the next day and while they slept Tsubomi carried a warm smile across her face as she slept.

 **End Chapter 6**


	7. Making Plans

**Chapter 7 Making Plans**

Eleanor moaned in her sleep as she felt something or rather someone touching her, she opened her eyes to see Miyuki already awake and her hands were up Eleanor's shirt feeling her bare body.

"Mmm…so early Miyuki." She whispered.

-"It's already noon sweetie."-

Eleanor lifted her arms behind her head as Miyuki cupped her breasts with both hands, Eleanor softly moaned as she closed her eyes.

"Did I miss something?" she asked as her breaths grew deeper.

-"No, Just thought I'd wake you up like this."-

"Can I get a kiss."

-"Of course you can."- But Miyuki didn't kiss her lips at least not right away, she first kissed near her collarbone then slowly to her neck then behind her ear and Eleanor was breathing heavily.

"Talk about wake up call." Miyuki then planted her soft lips against Eleanor's, they held each passionately for a while.

That's when the door bell was heard ringing, though it took the bell to ring three times before Eleanor noticed it and got Miyuki's attention about it.

-"Who could that be?"- The two quickly got up from the couch they had slept in the night before and headed towards the door.

-"Oh wait a second."- Miyuki pulled back Eleanor and adjusted her shirt having messed with it when she did those naughty things to her, -"There you go."-

"Thanks."

The pair walked towards the door and opened it after their eyes adjusted to the sun, they saw someone they didn't expect to see.

-"Mother?"-

-"Hi there darling."- it was none other than Rika standing outside dressed in a blue shirt with a dark blazer over it and black pants, her long blue hair flowing behind her. Miyuki was surprised to see her here in London and she always kept in touch with her mother even after she moved from Japan to stay with Eleanor, she was happy to actually see her again.

Miyuki walked up to hug her mother, -"I haven't seen you in such a long time Miyuki."-

-"Same here, I missed you mother."- Miyuki held her mother at arm's length, -"What brought you out here?"-

-"Well when you told me that you were about to be married I just had to come and see how you were doing."-

-"I'm glad you're here."- They hugged again.

Rika looked behind her seeing Eleanor, -"It's good to see you again too."-

Eleanor smiled at her, -"Likewise Ma'am."-

-"It's been a while hasn't it?"- Rika asked.

-"Yes it has."- Eleanor replied.

-"My look at you, you've gotten taller since we last saw each other."- Rika held Eleanor at arm's length then hugged her as Eleanor returned the gesture.

-"Arigato, please come inside."-

-"Arigato."- She stepped inside.

She looked around, -"You have a beautiful home Eleanor."- She turned to look at the two, -"You two look great together you know that."-

Miyuki blushed slightly, -"Thanks mom."- Miyuki looked outside, -"Where's father?"-

"You don't really want him here do you?" Eleanor asked.

Rika closed her eyes as she smiled, -"There's something I want to tell you Miyuki?"-

-"What's that?"- Miyuki stepped closer.

-"I divorced your father."-

-"What?"-

-"Yes, he never changed,"- Rika looked at her daughter, -"He was still the same cold man we both knew and I couldn't bear to live with him anymore."-

-"How long ago did you divorce him?"-

-"Three months after Eleanor got your father to drop the whole arranged marriage."-

-"What?! And you never told me?"-

-"I didn't want to worry you sweetie."- Rika smiled at her, -"It hasn't been all bad of course, and I stayed with my mother after I left him."-

-"Mother you should have told me."- Miyuki hugged her mother.

-"I've been a lot better since I left him you don't have to worry about me."-

-"It still couldn't have been easy."-

-"No it wasn't…I did love him but he just changed so much and for the worse of it."-

Miyuki looked at Eleanor who nodded happily knowing what she was going to ask her.

-"Mother I insist you stay with us."-

Rika chuckled, -"I wouldn't want to bother any of you."-

-"It's no bother Ma'am, like Miyuki said I insist."- Eleanor smiled at her.

-"Arigato."-

The three walked inside towards the living room and sat down, immediately soon after the front door swung open gaining the attention of the three girls in the room.

"Theres my little girl!" Henry burst in the room scooping up his daughter in his arms.

"Dad put me down!" she laughed as he twirled her in his arms.

Henry looked behind Eleanor to greet Miyuki but his eyes were drawn at the woman sitting next to her and he'd never seen this woman before.

"Oh hello, who might you be?"

Rika stood up, "I'm Rika, Miyuki's mother. Pleased to meet you." She extended her hand.

"Pleased to meet you." He shook her hand, "Name's Henry."

"Eli has told me good things about you," He smiled, "Though cant say the same for your asshole of a husband."

"Dad." Eleanor reached for his hand to calm him.

Rika shook her head, "No he's right Eleanor, that's just the person he became sadly."

"I honestly can't believe you were married to a man like that." Henry spoke boldly.

"He wasn't always that way, believe it or not but he was a kind man way before Miyuki was born but then…I don't know what happened." Rika replied with sorrow filled in her eyes.

"Eli told me how you tried to help the two of them when he split them apart."

"I tried everything but…I'm sorry I couldn't do more."

Henry smiled placing his hand on Rika's shoulder, "That's alright, you did everything a mother should…stick by their child and help them through it like you did for Miyuki."

"Thank you." Rika stared into his eyes and smiled she could see that Henry was a kind man and a wonderful father to Eleanor and deep down Rika wished that her ex husband Hoshiro, had a bit of his kindness inside his own heart.

"Well Rika please make yourself at home."

"Thank you I'll try not to be a bother."

"Nonsense our daughters are getting married we're practically family." He chuckled, "So our home is your home."

Rika blushed, "I appreciate it." He turned to head upstairs but Rika called out to him, "Henry." He turned around, "You're too kind, you're wife loved you a lot didn't she?"

He nodded, "Yes she did."

"I hope I didn't cause any offense, I know she passed away."

"No don't worry about that but thank you." He went upstairs.

Rika turned back to the two girls in room, as she warmly smiled at Eleanor, -"Your father is a very gentle person."-

-"Yeah he is, I love my dad."-

Miyuki hated herself for feeling this way but she envied her wonderful angel, she wanted that kind of father that Henry was and a kind of father that was great to their wife but sadly she didn't have that.

Miyuki walked behind Eleanor and hugged her that's when a knocking was heard at the front door.

"I'll get it."

-"Please allow me."- Rika stepped towards the door opening it.

"Hi there." Annabelle greeted Rika, "Haven't seen you before."

"I just arrived in London actually." She replied.

"She's my mother." Miyuki walked to her side.

"Oh it's so nice to meet you," She extended her hand, "I'm Annabelle Jenson, Eleanor's doctor."

"A pleasure." Rika shook her hand.

She looked at Miyuki, "Is Eleanor home?"

"Yes come inside." Annabelle stepped inside and hung her coat on the rack.

"Anna? What brings you here?" Eleanor walked to her.

"Well I wanted to check up on you, a heart condition shouldn't be taken lightly."

"Heart condition?" Rika asked.

-"Eli had her mothers condition, the condition her mother passed away from and it almost…took her too."-

-"Nani?"- she looked at Eleanor, -"Goodness Eleanor, are you okay?"- she hugged her.

"Yeah I'm fine now thanks to Anna." Eleanor turned to her blonde haired doctor.

She smiled, "Well if you don't mind I'd like to check up on you just to be safe."

"Okay then." She led Annabelle towards the living room where she gestured for Eleanor to sit on a chair while she retrieved her bag.

Eleanor sat on the soft comfy chair as Annabelle searched through her bag for something then shortly pulling out her stethoscope. Annabelle rubbed it against her shirt to warm it up a little then placed it on Eleanor's back then listened for a bit and then moved it to her chest to listen.

After a few minutes Annabelle finished her check up, "Well everything checks out, your doing real good."

"Thanks Anna." Eleanor looked at her, "Can I ask you a question Anna?"

"Sure."

"How old are you?" Eleanor chuckled, "I don't mean any offense, you just look too young to be a doctor."

Anna giggled at her question, "I actually get that a lot," she ran her hand through her soft blonde hair, "I'm thirty nine years old."

Everyone was shocked at her response, Eleanor's eyes were wide like saucers, "I…wow you don't look like it!"

"You look at least twenty five!" Miyuki added.

"Thank you." Annabelle blushed.

"That's truly amazing, what's your secret?" Rika asked stepping closer, "I'm only thirty six."

Annabelle giggled, "It's no secret but I can offer some advice besides you look like you're twenty yourself Rika."

"Thank you."

-"Mom."- Miyuki sighed as she laughed.

She began to put her things back in the bag, "Off to save more lives?" Miyuki asked Annabelle.

"No, I'm actually off today but I wanted to make sure Eleanor was doing fine." She zipped her bag up, "And I was also invited to a small party held by other doctors so I was thinking of going."

"Taking anyone special?" Eleanor asked seeing Annabelle's face turn slightly red.

"No…I have no one like that." She said.

"Listen it's not my place but how would you like to go with my dad?" Eleanor asked seeing Annabelle's face turn completely red gaining a few giggles from the three girls.

"Oh no I wouldn't want to bother him, I'm sure he has things planned I don't want to mess anything and I don't know him that well."

"Nonsense, I mean it's a good way to get to know each other don't you think." Eleanor stood up, "I'll be back." She quickly took off upstairs before Annabelle could say anything, now she didn't really know her to well but she did always want to play the love doctor and hook up her dad with Annabelle, lord knows he could use some company.

"Oh boy." She covered her face with her hands, she would be lying that she didn't find Henry really handsome and she did develop a little crush on him after seeing him but she never thought that she would be going out with him.

"I'll think you'll have a good time Anna." Miyuki teased.

"Oh man now I'm really nervous." Annabelle took a few breaths to calm herself down a bit.

* * *

Eleanor ran to her father's room as quickly as she could, then threw the door open, "Dad!"

He quickly shot up from the bed, "Geez kiddo," he looked around, "Nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Dad! Dad! Dad!"

"What is it kiddo slow down there." He held his daughter at arms length.

"How would you like to go to a party?"

"Party? I'm a little old for parties."

Eleanor sighed, "You're only forty three." Then giggled, "but how would you like to go to a party with Annabelle."

Henry was shocked, "What? Annabelle?"

Eleanor jumped around in excitement, "Yup Annabelle doesn't have a date to the party that her doctor friends are having and she was gonna go alone till I said that you two should go together."

"But I mean, why would she want to go with me?"

"Dad come on," she took his hands, "She likes you dad, I can see it when I mention your name." Eleanor would say anything to get him to go.

"She likes me?"

Eleanor giggled, "Of course she does!"

"Don't you like her too?"

"I mean she's beautiful but I'm probably twice her age."

Eleanor shook her head, "She's thirty nine dad four years younger then you."

"Really?" he was surprised, "I thought she was at least twenty five." He began to think, "I don't know kiddo, I mean…"

"I know, you feel like your betraying mum but I know she would want you to be happy and I also want you to be happy."

Eleanor hugged her father, "So what do you say dad."

He smiled at her, "Okay kiddo, I'll go with Annabelle."

Eleanor jumped some more, "Great! I'll go tell her." She took off to go tell her.

* * *

Annabelle stood by door as she waited for Eleanor to come back, "So uh Henry is a nice man right?"

"He's a very kind man." Miyuki spoke.

"I can believe that, I can tell when I look in his eyes.

Annabelle inhaled, "Hey listen my sister is also going, she's a nurse there but you know anyone that would want to go with her?"

"You have a sister?" Miyuki asked not having known that she had a sibling.

"Yeah she's fifteen years younger than me and she wants to be a doctor too."

Miyuki looked at her mother, "Mom you should go and have a good time, you deserve it."

"Eh? It's been such a long time since I've been to a party I think I'm no longer hip." All three of them laughed.

"You'll do fine mother." Miyuki looked at Annabelle, "Would she like to go with my mother?"

"Oh absolutely, she'll be glad that she won't be going alone."

"Well mother?"

"I'd love to go." Miyuki hugged her dear beloved mother, -"You deserve to have some fun after being with father for so long."-

-"Arigato."-

Miyuki kissed her mother on the cheek, -"Now you go and have some fun okay."- Rika nodded with a smile on her face.

They heard footsteps slowly coming towards them and when they looked toward the direction they were coming from, they saw Eleanor racing down the steps and into Miyuki's arms.

"Slow down there babe you'll trip."

"My dad," Eleanor panted, "My dad said…" Her excitement was keeping her from telling Annabelle her father's response.

"What did he say?" She asked

"He said," Eleanor paused, "He would love to go with you."

"Oh my," Annabelle shook her hands, "That's amazing."

"Should I come to my place or should he pick him up, aah!" She fumbled with her words.

Eleanor laughed seeing Annabelle being cute, "He'll pick you up."

"Okay," she took a deep breath, "There's a lot of things to get ready so I'll leave my address with you." She nervously wrote down her address on a small slip of paper and handed it to Eleanor.

"What about you Rika?" Annabelle asked.

"I'll ride along with Henry if that's okay?"

"Yeah it is, my sister could come with us."

"That sounds good then." Rika smiled.

"Well guess I'll get going, see you all tonight." Annabelle smiled as she headed out the door and into her car then drive away into the distance.

-"Well mother you have a good party planned out."-

-"It has been a while."-

Miyuki hugged her, -"Don't worry so much mom just have fun."-

Rika chuckled warmly, -"I'll try."-

"So what should we do to pass the time?" Eleanor asked as she embraced Miyuki from behind, to which Miyuki turned her head to kiss her angel.

-"Well we could play a few games with everyone."-

Eleanor gasped, "That's right, we could tell everyone that our parents have dates tonight!" she giggled excitedly.

-"That is a good point."- Miyuki looked at her mother who began to blush.

-"Come on mom its gonna be great."- she told her mother as they walked to the game room as Rika was beginning to be hit with an uneasy nervous feeling but Miyuki kept reassuring her that it was going to be fine and agreed to help her pick out something nice to wear.

* * *

Chikaru walked down the steps of the large home stretching as the morning sun hit her frame, and with a smile forming on her face ready to face the new day.

 _-"Goodness, I don't normally sleep in."-_ She chuckled, _-"It feels relaxing I can see why Shizuma likes to sleep in."-_

As she walked through the rooms of the mansion she heard the sound of girls giggling and talking coming from the game room up ahead.

She opened the door seeing everyone having fun but she wasn't expecting to see Miyuki's mother here. She only met her once and that was during one of her visits to Miator when Miyuki was gradutating and even then Rika was such a nice and kind person.

Miyuki turned around, -"Chikaru! Ohayo."- she stood up to hug her.

-"Ohayo Miyuki."- she returned the warm embrace, -"You're all up awfully early."- she smiled.

-"Yeah my mother arrived two hours ago."-

Chikaru looked behind Miyuki seeing her mother, -"It's been a very long time ."-

-"It's so good to see you too Chikaru, and its 'Ms.' now."-

Chikaru silently gasped, -"Rika gomen, I didn't know."-

-"That's alright,"- she walked up to hug her, -"But it has been a while."-

-"What brings you here Rika?"- she smiled warmly at her.

-"My daughter's wedding, I just had to be here for her."-

-"That's true their date is getting closer."- Chikaru had almost let that slip her mind after everything that's been going on.

Chikaru looked around, -"Where is Eli-chan by the way?"-

Miyuki took the turn to explain, -"She's making breakfast, she wanted to do something special for everyone."-

-"Really? That's so sweet of her."-

-"Is Shion still sleeping?"- Miyuki asked.

-"Yes, we uh…had a long night."- her face turned bright red.

-"Oh, I see."- Miyuki winked at her.

-"Is everyone else still sleeping?"-

-"I'm not sure."- Yawning, -"I didn't hear anyone on the way downstairs."-

-"Well we did stay up late at night."- Miyuki crossed her arms.

-"I guess we can let them sleep."- Chikaru giggled.

-"That was the intention."- They turned towards the door seeing Momomi with Scarlet hand in hand but they could tell they had just woken up by their drowsy expressions.

-"Ohayo you two."- Chikaru cheerfully greeted them.

-"Yeah yeah Ohayo."- Momomi replied.

"Good morning Chikaru," Unlike Momomi, Scarlet walked up to Chikaru and gave her a hug then looked at Momomi giving her a stern face.

Momomi sighed, she went up to hug Chikaru, -"Ohayo Chikaru, just woke up."-

-"So did we."- Yaya walked through the door followed by Tsubomi whose face was lit up with joy.

-"Chikaru-chan!"- Tsubomi ran up to her and took her in her arms.

-"I take it you had a good sleep."- she giggled.

-"Definitely, it was amazing."-

Chikaru noticed something gleaming out of the corner of her eye, -"What's that?"- she pointed at her hand.

Tsubomi's face ran red, -"Yaya gave me this."- she raised her hand, -"See."-

-"Oh my god it's so beautiful!"- Chikaru held her hand looking over the ring.

-"Yaya asked me to marry her."-

Everyone went silent as they looked at her then Yaya, "Who asked who to marry?" Eleanor walked through the door.

Eleanor looked around but then saw Yaya and Tsubomi, that's when it clicked, "Oh. My. God. Yaya!" she shrieked in happiness as everyone joined her and rushed to hug the two girls screaming in excitement.

"When did this happen?" she held Yaya's hands.

-"Last night."- Tsubomi quickly jumped to the answer.

Eleanor looked at her, "Congratulations!" She hugged them both as the other girls in the room kept cheering for them.

-"Arigato Eli."- Yaya embraced Eleanor along with everyone else, -"But first things first Eli, we have to plan your wedding."-

Miyuki snuck up behind her angel, -"Our wedding is almost here babe."-

Eleanor held Miyuki's arms, "We have a lot of planning to do, don't we?"-

-"Mmhmm."- Miyuki turned Eleanor's head to stare into her eyes, -"we'll be able to spend our lives together."-

"I love you."

The door behind them swung open bumping Miyuki on her bum, -"Hey!?"- she turned around.

-"Gomen,"- Their familiar red head stuck her head through the door, -"Miyuki I didn't know you were there."- Nagisa walked in the room.

Shizuma stuck her head through the door next, -"Morning all."-

-"We heard the commotion what's going on?"-

-"Yaya just proposed to Tsubomi last night."- Momomi told them.

Nagisa's eyes widened with surprise, -"Are you serious,"- she looked at Tsubomi who nodded happily, -"Tsubomi-chan that's amazing!- Nagisa ran up to her.

-"Arigato Nagisa."-

Eleanor smiled as she looked at everyone, "Come on everyone, we can all talk over breakfast. I wanted to do something special for all of you," she giggled as they saw her cheek still had flour and her apron was covered in a few stains.

They followed her to the kitchen seeing the whole buffet of food Eleanor had made, from omelets to bacon, pancakes and other delicacies.

-"Eli you did all that?"- Shizuma looked in awe.

-"Eli thank you so much."- Yaya hugged her, -"You didn't have to do that for us."-

"I wanted to, you girls have been with me and stuck by me through so much," she smiled, "I wanted to do something special for all of you."

-"It looks soo good."- Nagisa eyed the food as her mouth began to water, -"And it smells so good!"- she looked over ready to pounce on all the delicious food on the table.

-"My goodness Eli-chan you've really outdone yourself,"- Chikaru walked up to hug her closest friend, -"This is a wonderful surprise, Arigato Eli-chan."-

"You all deserve a little something, you know."

-"Wow Eli, I learn something new about you every day."- Momomi stood with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face.

"Nora always did know how to make awesome tasty food."

Eleanor blushed as she turned away, "My mom taught me everything she knew or," she giggled, "What she could actually cook."

Eleanor laughed, "Mom had a hard time cooking, we both did." She looked back on that memory, "We'd always end up burning stuff cause we never knew when it was ready or how long we had to leave it in."

-"But you learned so much from her Eli, that's a good thing."- Tsubomi spoke.

"Yeah…yeah I did." She smiled at her.

-"What smells so good in here?"- Shion walked through the door and judging from her clothes there was no doubt she was just waking up, wearing her loose T-shirt and black pants and her hair was a bit of a mess.

-"Eli-chan made us breakfast."- Chikaru walked up to her to give her a morning hug.

-"Wow it smells so amazing, arigato Eli."-

"You don't have to thank me, I'm more than happy to do this for all of you. After all, you have all done so much for me before."

-"None the less you deserve it Eleanor for doing such a nice thing for us."- Rika added.

"You can call me Eli, Ma'am."

Rika smiled, -"and you can just call me Rika."- Eleanor nodded as she said for everyone to take a seat and then helped serve everyone.

-"Eli-chan what's that?"- Chikaru saw something on Eleanor's hand but she quickly recoiled it away from her seeing it.

"It's nothing."

-"Eli-chan don't lie to me."- Chikaru reached for Eleanor's hand and pulled it towards her, -"Goodness Eli-chan, what happened?"-

Eleanor's hand was wrapped in a bandage and it drew Miyuki's attention as well, -"Eli did you hurt yourself?"- Miyuki stood up.

"I'm okay really, just burned my hand when I was making breakfast," Eleanor chuckled, "Bit of a clumsy move on my part."

Miyuki softly rubbed Eleanor's bandaged hand, -"You should have said something."-

"It wasn't a big deal…"

-"Eli you hurt your hand, of course it's a big deal."-

"Well I'm fine now so lets eat."

-"Eli,"- Miyuki looked at her with concerned eyes, -"How bad is it?"-

Eleanor smiled faintly, "It hurts every time I move my hand."

"But really I'm okay," she hugged Miyuki, "Now come on let's eat." She led Miyuki to the chair next to her and sat right by her angel as she they began to enjoy the delicious made breakfast as they swapped stories and how everything has been going in their lives.

As they talked Miyuki slowly reached for Eleanor's hand and gently held it within hers as they looked and smiled at one another.

* * *

Once everyone finished their breakfast and cleaning the plates, Eleanor retreated upstairs for a moment to lay down for a bit. She opened the door to her room and sat on the bed but before she laid down on the soft comfy mattress, she eyed her guitars resting on the wall next to her bed.

She rubbed her left forearm, tracing the scars with her finger tips as she looked at her guitars. Ever since her car accident Eleanor had been unable to play anymore because every time she tried to move her fingers really fast it would swell with burning pain and rendered her hand useless.

Eleanor picked up the sleek black guitar that held her mother's name, she connected the amplifier then sat the guitar on her lap and placed her hand into position on the neck.

" _it's been such a long time…I don't even know if I can."_ Eleanor gripped the guitar pick with her bandaged up hand that she burned by accident, took in a deep breath and brought it down on the strings as she played a simple scale to see if both her hands could take it. There was still slight pain but it wasn't like before, Eleanor could actually keep her fingers in rhythm and accurate.

Eleanor stopped briefly as the shock at being able to use her hand to play again was exciting to her. But she didn't get her hopes up just yet as this was a simple tune to play so she decided to play something else.

She let the pick fly as she slowly began to play a soft and melodic piece, the gentle guitar riffs and solos as she played the song. Then she slowly began to pick up the pace reaching the midpoint of the song she was fond of playing as she began to play stronger riffs and heavier cords.

Eleanor shifted back into her gentle melodic guitar solo and eased her way back in to the soft tune as she played her guitar with minimal pain to her forearm. She rubbed her forearm to ease the discomfort it was causing to her.

-"That was amazing."- Eleanor jumped having been startled.

She turned around, "Babe," she chuckled, "You snuck up on me there."

-"Didn't mean to startle you."- she walked in the room and then eyed Eleanor with the guitar on her lap.

-"Eli? You are playing."-

Eleanor smiled, "Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore."

-"That's amazing!"- She hugged her angel, -"I could hear you playing and I had to come see."-

-"This is such good news Eli."-

"Did you really hear me play?"

-"We all did."- Yaya walked in the room with everyone following behind her.

-"Eli-chan I'm so happy to hear you play again!"- Chikaru ran up to her to give her a great big hug.

-"No kidding, you still play like the queen of rock we all know Eli."- Yaya added.

Eleanor blushed slightly, "You think so?"

Chikaru knelt down in front of Eleanor and lifted both her hands, -"Does it hurt Eli-chan?"- she gently rubbed Eleanor's forearm.

"it just feels a little weird when I'm playing."

-"Well if it starts to hurt let me know Eli-chan."-

"Yes mum." Chikaru smiled at Eleanor's words.

-"And you better tell me too Eli."- Miyuki added.

"I promise."

-"What song was that Eli-chan?"- Nagisa asked as she held onto Eleanor's other guitar pretending to play something on it.

-"Yeah it sounded pretty."- Shion sat on the bed as Chikaru held her.

Eleanor looked at her friends, "That was the song me and my mum did together."

-"Oh, I didn't mean to—"-

Eleanor shook her head, "No that's alright," she chuckled, "We never did figure out how to finish the song…"

-"I gotta say it sounds badass Eli."- Momomi took a seat next to her, -"Why couldn't you two figure out the ending?"-

"We both had a lot of ideas and we just couldn't settle on what we wanted."

-"You should finish it Eli."- Shizuma threw her arm around Eleanor.

"No," she shook her head with a faint smile, "It wouldn't feel right."

-"What do you mean?"- Tsubomi asked and everyone else had that same question in their minds.

"I wouldn't feel right finishing the song," She chuckled, "I know my mum would come back to tell me her way of finishing it." She laughed, "I don't feel right finishing it without her…so I'm not going to." She closed her eyes with a smile while everyone smiled at her in silence and understanding.

"You should totality write a song for your mother, Nora."

"That does sound like a good idea," Eleanor thought about it, "Yeah I'll do it."

 **End Chapter 7**


	8. It all Goes By

**Chapter 8 It all Goes By**

"Thank you we'll give you a call." Eleanor waved at the woman as she left her home and closed the door behind her, Eleanor only sighed, "What did you think babe?"

-"She was good but I don't know?"-

"I didn't know wedding planners were so…"

-"Extreme?"-

"Yeah." The two laughed softly.

Eleanor stood up to stretch her legs after sitting down for hours interviewing wedding planners.

-"Well at least they weren't all that bad."-

"Yeah but they are sooo demanding."

-"No kidding."-

Eleanor laid her head on Miyuki's lap, "What do we do?"

-"We'll just have to keep looking."-

"Did you see the look that last two gave us."

-"Yeah I saw that but I didn't want to say anything."-

"It was like she looked disgusted at seeing us get married."

-"Some people are just insensitive jerks."- Miyuki held Eleanor's hand.

"Why do they look at us that way? It's not like we're doing anything wrong."

-"Yeah, but let's not talk about that."- she smiled at her to ease her troubled mind.

"It bothers me…"

-"I know Eli,"- she caressed Eleanor's angelic face, -"I know but there's not much we can do about it."-

"How many more people do we have to interview?"

-"About three more."-

Eleanor let out a loud sign, "I don't want too anymore."

-"Eli—"-

"No Miyuki, I'm sick of the looks they give us," she lifted herself off Miyuki, "They look at us like we're some kind of freak or somethin."

"The last two we interviewed gave us those same exact looks, and now this woman we just talked to."

-"Eli…"- Miyuki could sense the dread inside Eleanor and it hurt her own heart seeing her like that.

-"I understand you Eli but we don't have much options."-

"I know, it sucks."

"I just remembered," Eleanor looked at Miyuki with a grin hoping to change the subject, "Our parents have dates tonight."

-"That's right,"- Miyuki giggled, -"That's so cute!"-

"Your mom really deserves to have a good time after everything."

-"So does your father."-

"We're gonna have to help them get ready."

-"Knowing my mom she's gonna want to chicken out."- they both giggled, -"But I'm not gonna let her."-

"Same here."

-"But before we do that lets settle on this first."-

Eleanor groaned loudly, at the same time however the door opened up catching the attention of the both girls.

-"Oh I thought I'd find you both here."-

"Chikaru! Good morning."

-"Ohayo Chikaru,"- the two girls stood up to embrace Chikaru.

"What's up Chikaru?"

Chikaru smiled happily, -"Well now that I found you both, I want to tell you that I'm almost done with your wedding dresses and I wanted you two to see them and try them on and tell me what you think."

"Really!?"

-"That's amazing Chikaru, Arigato."-

-"You are very welcome, I'm happy to do this." Chikaru smiled warmly at them, then noticed the note pads on the desk, -"Oh are you two working on something here?"-

-"Mostly, just trying to find a good wedding planner."- Miyuki replied.

"How did you do it Chikaru?"

-"Well my parents did it for us, they insisted that they wanted to throw a huuuge wedding."- she giggled as she gestured with her hands.

"That's awesome, sadly we've had nothing but awful people today."

-"Yeah they didn't exactly accept us two marrying."-

Chikaru was shocked, -"I cant believe that, that's awful."-

Chikaru crossed her arms and tapped her chin with her finger letting out a 'hmm' before her face lit up again, -"Eli-chan. Miyuki, if you'd like I can help you plan your wedding."-

Eleanor quickly shook her head and held her hands up in protest, "No that's okay, you've already done a lot for us I'll feel bad if we ask you to help us."-

-"Yeah, you've already helped us a lot."-

Chikaru giggled and shook her head, -"It's no trouble at all, I'd be honored to help you."- she then raised her finger, -"Besides I've always wanted to plan a wedding."-

Eleanor smiled, "You love to do a lot don't you?"

-"Of course, I love trying new things."-

-"Chikaru we couldn't make you do this, I'd feel terrible asking more from you."-

-"Miyuki we've been friends since forever and you've always done things for me."- Chikaru then turned to Eleanor, -"And you've been the closest friend I've ever had when we first met, don't forget you've helped me a lot before Eli-chan."- She then embraced Eleanor.

Eleanor didn't have any words left as her heart had swelled with so much joy that she wanted to cry, how did she happen to befriend a wonderful girl like Chikaru who held a gentle and caring heart.

Eleanor wiped the wetness in her eyes away, "I feel like I'll be asking to much Chikaru."

Chikaru shook her head, -"Anything for you Eli-chan, you've always been there for me so I'll be happy knowing I can do this for you."-

"Okay Chikaru."

Chikaru nodded happily then looked at Miyuki, -"I'd be honored if you help us."-

She clapped her hands, -"Then it's settled, just you wait I'll help you two plan an awesome wedding."-

"Looking forward to it."

"What's this about a wedding?" Scarlet stuck her head through the door.

Everyone turned to face her, -"Chikaru is gonna help plan our wedding."- Miyuki explained.

"What!? No way that's awesome!" She entered the room, "I wanna help!"

-"I wanna help too!"- Nagisa and Tsubomi both cried out as they fell through the door overhearing their conversation.

-"Can we help too!?"- The two girls shouted with a gleam in their young eyes.

-"Of course you can help,"- Chikaru said, -"With all four of us I bet we can make this an awesome wedding to remember."-

-"Yeah!"- The three girls raised their fists into the air as excitement took hold of them and Chikaru only giggled as she looked at them.

-"Come now, I'm going to show Eli-chan and Miyuki their wedding dresses."- Chikaru turned to Eleanor, -"I hope you two really like them."-

"heck yeah, no doubt they'll be super cool!"

-"I'm with Scarlet, you probably created awesome works of art."-

-"You'll just have to see."- she cheered.

"Heck yeah lets go!" she giggled.

* * *

-"Yeah lets go."- Miyuki was just as excited as she followed Chikaru upstairs to see their dresses as did everyone else eager to see what exactly Chikaru created.

They walked through the halls following Chikaru till she stopped in front of two doors.

-"Now Eli-chan, Miyuki I don't want you two to see each other in your wedding dresses yet okay."-

Miyuki looked at Eleanor and both nodded with cheerfully, -"Okay."-

-"Miyuki follow me I'll show yours,"- she turned to Eleanor, -"I'll be with you in a bit Eli-chan, but you can go ahead and see your dress."-

"I can't wait!" Eleanor headed inside the room with Scarlet, Nagisa and Tsubomi following behind her.

Miyuki followed Chikaru into the second room where Shizuma, Momomi and Shion were waiting inside applying a few touches to the dress.

-"Oh my god, it's beautiful."- Miyuki walked towards her dress, laying her hand along the white skirt with its light blue frills. The borders of her top were also aligned with light blue seams even the arm length silk gloves were of an all shade of blue.

Chikaru stood by her side, -"Do you like it?"-

-"Like it? I love it! Arigato!"- Miyuki hugged the gentle girl.

-"That means a lot but Shizuma and Shion even Momomi were also helping me with a few things."-

-"Thanks all of you."-

-"Nah don't worry about it Miyuki."- Shizuma spoke.

-"This uh…this brings back memories doesn't it?"- They turned to Momomi with a very faint smile on her face.

Shion nodded, -"From the time we were all school presidents."-

-"And our Etolie was a bit of a slob."- Miyuki added.

-"heeey I wasn't lazy."-

Momomi scoffed, -"Of course you weren't, you took your duties very seriously."- She spoke sarcastically till a warm smile appeared on her frame.

Shizuma giggled then turned to Miyuki, -"How are you feeling Miyuki, about everything?"-

-"I feel…I feel happy, no."- Miyuki was unable to contain her happiness, -"I don't know I cant describe it, I just feel so happy, I'm gonna marry Eli!"-

-"Take a little breath Miyuki,"- Shion chuckled seeing how excited Miyuki was, -"I was the same way before my wedding too."-

-"I remember when we met and I never thought we would get married."-

-"Try it on Miyuki."- Momomi handed the dress to her.

-"I'll be back, I'm gonna go check on Eli."- Chikaru left the room to allow Miyuki to try on the dress and see how Eleanor was faring.

* * *

Chikaru opened the door hearing the all the girls giggling then spotted Eleanor already in her dress with Yaya helping her with the veil.

-"You look so beautiful."- Yaya finished adjusting the veil, -"Wish i was the one marrying you."- She then quickly looked at Tsubomi as she nervously laughed, -"Kidding! kidding!"- Not wanting Tsubomi to hate her.

-"amazing."- Nagisa looked on, -"So pretty."- Tsubomi added as the two adjusted the bow that was on the back of her dress.

"Wow Nora, I'm just…wow." Scarlet was breathless over how gorgeous Eleanor looked in her dress.

-"Wow Eli-chan you look really beautiful."- Chikaru walked towards Eleanor who faced her.

"Chikaru," she took a soft breath, "This is so beautiful, thank you." She hugged her.

-"You don't have to thank me Eli-chan, it filled me with joy to have made this for you."

"I can't believe this is really happening, I've always dreamed of this and now."

-"I know, you just have a couple of more weeks to go Eli."- Yaya patted Eleanor's shoulders.

"You guys have been the best." Eleanor hugged both Nagisa and Tsubomi, "I love you two."

"Scarlet you've been one my best friends since we've grown up and I couldn't be happier to have such an awesome sister like you."

"Nora…I," Eleanor took Scarlet in her arms as she stroked her sea of red hair that fell beyond her ankles and Scarlet had no words left to say to Eleanor, she was overwhelmed with happiness as Eleanor held her.

"Chikaru," She turned to her, "This is gonna sound weird…"

-"Eli-chan its okay."-

"But I... After my mother died and you were always with me, cheered me up and stuck by me," Eleanor shook her head, "After we first met and you always took care of me more then you had too, like my own mother did even when I felt awful." Chikaru's heart warmed up from Eleanor's sweet words.

-"Eli-chan arigato, that means so much to me."- Eleanor hugged the person she viewed as her mother-figure tighter as a few tears rolled down her face as she held onto Eleanor, "Thank you for everything you've done for me Chikaru."

-"Eli-chan…"- Chikaru softly stroked Eleanor's head as she began to cry over the things Eleanor had said to her.

Eleanor turned to Yaya, "And I have the best sister in the world too, I love you Yaya." She laid her hand on Yaya's tender cheek, "You always stood by me even in my worst times, you always helped me to my feet no matter what."

Eleanor tried her best to fight the tears, "You are the sister I always wanted," she shook her head, "No. you are my sister."

-"Eli you're gonna make me cry."- Yaya took a breath to calm herself from crying.

"Give me a hug," Yaya quickly embraced Eleanor warmly, she then gestured for the two girls to join them then to Chikaru and then extended her hand to Scarlet as they grouped up together in a heartfelt hug.

They slowly broke the hug as they smiled at one another, "So…" Eleanor wiped the tears away from her face, "Can we go see Miyuki?"

-"Yeah! We should see how Miyuki looks in her dress."- Nagisa cheered.

"Oooh that's right I haven't seen her either lets go!" Scarlet joined.

-"Come on Eli!"- Yaya grabbed Eleanor's hand but Chikaru stopped them.

-"Ah ah not so fast Eli-chan,"- She giggled, -"It's bad luck to see the bride in her wedding dress before the wedding."-

"But it's not till a couple of weeks."

-"Let's not risk it Eli-chan."- She smiled at her

"Aww…okay."

Chikaru lifted Eleanor's face, -"Trust me Eli-chan, when you see her…it'll be worth the wait."- she smiled with gentle eyes.

* * *

-"I gotta say Eli you looked beautiful."- Shizuma spoke as they all walked together back downstairs.

-"So did you Miyuki."- Yaya told her

"Thanks."

-"Arigato."- they both said and as they neared the steps Eleanor spotted her father getting ready for his date tonight.

Eleanor turned to her friends, "I'll join you guys in a bit okay." Miyuki also remembered her mother had a date too and also excused herself to see her mom.

Eleanor quietly opened the door and allowed herself inside the room seeing her father lay out a couple of suits on the bed.

"Tonights the night huh?" He turned around seeing his daughter with a large grin.

"You got that right kiddo," He looked over his shirts, "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

"I cant believed you shaved." She pointed to where his mustache used to be, "I guess you really are nervous." She giggled.

"But you look really handsome dad, Annabelle is gonna find you irresistible."

He chuckled, "You think so."

"Think so? I know so." She reached for one of the blazers on the bed and handed it Henry, "Here, I think this one looks good on you."

"Thanks sweetie." He sat down on the bed.

"What's the matter?" But Eleanor didn't take long to know what was troubling her beloved father, "Its mum isn't?"

"Yeah, I mean I know its been a long time now but I don't feel right."

"Dad," she embraced him, "You made me and mum so happy and I know mum wouldn't want you to be miserable."

"You deserve to be happy too." She hugged him tighter, "What if she's the one dad?"

"Hmm I don't know kiddo but I'll try to get out there." He smiled at her.

"That's the spirit, now here put this on." She helped him with his suit then helped fix his tie.

"You look amazing dad."

"Thanks kiddo."

"So…you two gonna do anything after the party." She grinned.

"Oh no no, a party sounds fine by me you know."

"I see."

"How's this kiddo?" he turned around.

"You look handsome dad, Anna is in for a surprise."

He sighed, "It's been a while you know."

"I know, but trust me dad you're gonna do just great."

"I hope so, don't wanna look silly."

Eleanor giggled, "Dad your just paranoid, you'll be fine." Eleanor straightened his tie, "Come on you have to get there on time."

Eleanor followed her father downstairs to wait for Rika to get ready and head over to their dates and pick them up at their homes.

* * *

-"Mother are you okay?"- Miyuki giggled seeing her mother frantically pace around the room deciding what to wear.

-"No I'm not okay!"- she panicked, -"My god I don't know what to wear!"-

Miyuki laughed, -"Mom don't make a big deal."-

-"Don't make such a big deal? This is a big deal, it's been a long time since I've been to a party."

-"I doubt you forgot how to party mother."-

Rika chuckled, -"I don't know what to do."-

Miyuki stood up, -"Well first off you have to wear something nice,"- she picked up a black dress, -"Like this for instance, I think you'll look good."-

Rika grabbed the dress and pressed it against her to see herself in the mirror.

-"I think you'll look sexy."-

-"You think so?"-

-"Of course I do now quit worrying and go have a good time mother."- Miyuki hugged her beautiful mother, -"Being with dad for so long, you deserve this mom."

Miyuki turned around to allow her mother to change into the dress, -"So mother?"-

-"Yes?"-

-"You wondering how Annabelle's sister is like?"-

-"Well I wouldn't be too sure, probably the same I would say?"-

-"Hmm I don't know about that but I guess theres only one way to find out huh."-

-"Yup. Okay you can look now."-

Miyuki turned around, -"Wow, you look really good mother."- Rika stood before the mirror in her black dress that covered one of her shoulders and reached right above her knees.

-"Looking to break some hearts tonight or what mother?"-

-"It doesn't look to awful does it?"-

-"I think you look beautiful."- Miyuki walked up behind her, -"Here sit down."- She guided Rika to the seat and began to brush her long blue hair.

-"I remember when I used to do this for you when you were younger."- Rika smiled.

-"Well you still do."-

-"Not as much as I'd like though."-

Miyuki hugged her mother from behind, -"You're gonna stay here with us right?"-

-"Of course, well if its okay with Eleanor and her father."-

-"Of course it is,"- Miyuki firmly held her dear mother, -"I don't want you going back, just in case he's…"-

-"Arigato, but you don't have to worry about me so much sweetie."-

-"Yeah I do mother,"- Miyuki looked her mother in the eye, -"I hate seeing you feel awful."-

-"I'm a big girl now Miyuki,"- she giggled, -"I can take care of myself."-

-"Sure you are,"- she smirked, -"Now come on you're gonna be late."-

Rika headed downstairs to where Henry was waiting and the two of them got inside his car and took off to pick up the two girls for the party.

* * *

The car ride over was silent, Henry and Rika haven't said a single thing mostly because the two were nervous about going to party as they haven't been to one in years. They finally entered the city feeling their stomachs form knots as they got closer to the girls home.

"So uh," Henry decided to break the silence, "You nervous Rika?"

"Terribly," she chuckled.

"I'm with you there." The two laughed nervously at what was to come, "The things our daughters do huh."

"Yeah I was surprised when Eli asked Anna for the date."

"I wouldn't doubt Eli fixed us up in date," He smiled, "That's how she got both me and Elena to go out and have fun more often."

"Really?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, see we had Eli before I married Elena and she would fix us up on dates when she was five."

"That's adorable Henry."

"May I ask how you met Elena?"

"It was during our high school years we met during a school dance." He smiled as he recalled his memory, "She couldn't dance well but when they played a slow song we held each other and just danced together."

"That's beautiful."

"Yeah, we became a couple after that and went to collage together." They neared Annabelle's house, "Yeah we had a great time."

"Of course there was the time Elena's parents were forbidding us to be together." He laughed.

"Really? Why would they do that?"

"They thought I wasn't good enough for her, even went as far as saying I wouldn't be able to provide for her."

"But you managed to do something great, you manage your own company."

"Thank you," he frowned a little, "Which is why I hate your ex husband for what he did to our daughters."

Rika turned to him, "I don't blame you."

"When Eli called me up that night telling me that he took Miyuki away from her to force her in marriage I was furious."

"I know I was there…"

"You didn't try to stop them?"

"I did on the way over but when we got there he frightened me."

He shook his head, "Well lets not sour our night shall we?" He smiled, "We're here to have some fun."

"I agree, I actually cant wait!" Rika cheered.

They pulled up in front a nice home, its brick walls were white and it was surrounded by a small garden that made the other gardens in the neighbor hood look smaller. Henry pulled his car to a stop and got out as Rika followed behind him and then walked towards their front door.

"This is the place right?" Rika asked.

"Yup." He looked at the note Annabelle gave him then looked at address then with a firm hand he knocked at the door three times and waited for a response.

It didn't take long till they heard a couple of locks being undone then the door swung open.

"Oh hey." They saw the familiar blonde by the door and Annabelle stood by the door in a beautiful blue dress.

Once Annabelle locked eyes with Henry she began to blush, "Wow you look…handsome."

"Thank you, you look pretty yourself Anna."

"Rika you look amazing too."

"Thank you."

"Is your sister ready Anna?" Henry asked.

"Yeah she should be," Annabelle turned back inside her home, "Miri come on, we're gonna be late."

"I'm s-sorry, I'm on my way d-down." They heard a gentle voice come down the stairs. Soon the shadow of the girl could be seen coming down the steps and that's when they saw a beautiful blonde girl come into view dressed in a cute white dress with white heeled shoes.

She stepped outside next to her sister as Annabelle began to lock up their house, "Hi e-everyone."

Annabelle turned to them, "This is my younger sister, Miranda."

"Pleased to meet you Miranda, I'm Henry." Henry extended his arm to shake Miranda's hand.

"P-pleased to meet you."

"And this is Rika." Annabelle introduced her to Miranda.

Miranda was stunned as she laid her eyes on Rika, "Miri?" Annabelle giggled as she snapped her sister out of it.

"I'm sorry, its nice to m-meet you Rika." She shook Rika's hand.

"Shall we get going ladies." Henry lead them to the car and once everyone was buckled up they began their drive to the building where the party was at.

* * *

After a while of driving and almost getting lost Henry finally found his way to the building and he could already hear the booming bass of the music. Annabelle had been making small talk with Henry on the way over and when she looked behind her, she saw Miranda glancing towards Rika and that was the cutest thing she'd ever seen her little sister do.

Henry pulled his car into the parking spot and exited the vehicle as the rest of the girls followed Annabelle inside.

"Hi Annabelle, bringing a few guests there huh." A male doctor asked cheerfully.

"Yup." She smiled.

"Well have fun." Annabelle gestured for everyone to follow.

Once inside the four friends went over to the bar to get a few refreshments, "I didn't expect to s-see so many p-people." Miranda decided to break the silence among'st them.

"Yeah no kidding."

"I've never seen so many doctors in one room." Rika added.

"Are parties usually like this?" Henry asked.

"Sometimes, they get crazy every now and then." The four began to talk and get to know each other better till they started playing some great tunes.

Annabelle looked at the dance floor then at Henry, "Would you…um…" she began to blush, "Would you like to dance."

"I'd thought you'd never ask." He smiled and held her hand as he began to lead her to the center, "I must warn you however, not most people can keep up with me." He smirked.

"Oh really," she glared at him playfully, "We'll see about that wont we?" and the two began to dance among'st the crowd, getting lost in the excitement.

"You're pretty good Henry." Annabelle was trying to catch her breath.

"Likewise Anna." The more he danced the more Annabelle was convinced that he was a dancing machine.

"Where'd you learn to dance like this."

"During my highschool years." He chuckled.

"Wow that is amazing!" He then twirled Annabelle, "Wooo!" They both laughed.

"You must have been a real heartbreaker huh Anna?"

"No, not really."

"Really?" He was bewildered, "I would've thought a lot of people would like you."

"No that never happened."

Miranda glanced behind her seeing her sister holding Henry and dancing together, "That's so p-pretty isn't?"

Rika turned around spotting Henry and Annabelle dancing, "It is." She smiled.

She then turned to Miranda, "Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Huh, y-yes."

"Well I don't mean to sound invasive because i know we just met," she chuckled but she just wanted to make small talk, "but do you have someone special?" Though it did sound invasive and she immediately regretted asking that.

Miranda shook her head, "No, but i…"

"But what?" She pressed.

"I had a b-boyfriend once but…" Miranda looked away as Rika could see her eyes get watery but quickly wiped them hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Miranda, I'm sorry I don't mean to intrude."

She smiled, "That's okay."

"Can I ask what happened?"

"He h-hit me…" Rika's heart dropped.

"What!?"

"He wasn't like that before but Anna helped me escape him."

"Miranda I'm so sorry."

"That's okay, I'm over it now."

Rika looked at the dancers then at Miranda, "Come on." She grabbed Miranda's hand.

"Huh what are you doing?"

"Dancing of course." She began to lead Miranda to the dance floor.

"R-Rika I don't know about this."

She turned back to face Miranda, "Trust me okay." With a heartfelt smile she took Miranda in her arms and slowly began to dance.

"I trust you…" Then they danced to the music.

Miranda starred into Rika's eyes and she didn't know why but she felt safe with her, someone she could depend on and deep down in her heart she felt warm and the crazy part was that she just met her, but she gave off this gentle aura about her.

"What about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have someone special?"

Rika shook her head, "I was married…but I divorced him a long time ago, he became colder towards me."

"That's awful."

"But I've never once regretted leaving him."

Miranda smiled at her, "I wish I had your strength."

"You do have it Miranda, and I know in your heart you have all the strength you need."

"T-thank you," Miranda seemed to relax her guard as she was with her, "…Miri."

Rika looked at her, "Huh?"

"You can call me Miri." Rika closed her eyes as she held Miranda dancing as they did so and she felt a strong connection with her, and it was a very familiar feeling but something she'd never felt for a long time.

"What do you know."

"What's that?" Henry asked to which Annabelle gestured to look at her direction.

"Oh, that's sweet."

"Very." Annabelle smiled seeing her sister dance with Rika and hoped this could continue for her knowing how tough she's had it before, "She's normally very shy towards people."

"You really look out for her don't you?"

"Yeah, she's been through a rough relationship before."

"That sounds awful."

"It was, she used to come back with bruises on her back and face."

"Oh my god, did you two send the cops on him?"

"Yeah we did, he's doing time as we speak."

"Good, he deserves that."

"Yeah he does."

Miranda slowly snapped out of it as the music began to boom louder then usual, she looked at Rika's eyes and slowly let her go, "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No don't worry, I very much enjoyed this."

"Really?"

She nodded, "Of course, it felt really nice to dance with you."

"C-can you join me at the bar," She smiled, "I'm not so good dancing to this type of music."

"Sure, come on." They took their seats and ordered a few drinks, with their drinks in hand the two began to get to know a little more about each other as Miranda found herself deeply enchanted by Rika and Rika herself felt something towards Miranda and she had a hard time placing it but it was definitely something that felt warm in her heart and she loved every second of it.

* * *

-"Chikaru are you here?"- Shion stepped through the door inside their room.

-"I'm right here."- She came out of the bathroom and walked up to hug Shion.

Shion planted a kiss on her lips, -"Where were you?"-

-"Oh I just wanted to come up for a bit."-

Shion noticed that her eyes were a bit red, almost like she was crying.

-"Chikaru sweetie are you okay? Your eyes are red."- she caressed her face.

-"Yeah I'm fine.."-

-"Babe are you okay? Talk to me."- Shion wrapped her arms around her and held her lovingly.

-"Yes, I'm okay."- She smiled, -"I was crying because it's sad that Elena had to pass away, then Eli told me something."-

-"Eli? Did she hurt you?"- Shion's face became more stern.

Chikaru giggled, -"No she didn't say anything bad to me, it was rather touching."-

-"What did she say?"-

She smiled, -"She said that when her mom died, she looked up to me more. That she loved having me around and how i was always on her and looked out for her, she even said that she me as her a mother-figure."-

-"That is adorable of her."-

-"But I can never take Elena's place and I don't want to disrespect her."-

-"Chikaru you know you wont do that, and I'm sure Eli knows too."- she smiled, -"Eli's mother passed away too soon, she does need her. But it's nice she sees you that way."-

-"I know but then I felt I was disrespecting Elena."-

-"Chikaru you don't have to feel that way, it's okay."- Shion stroked Chikaru's head gently.

-"Arigato Shion."-

Shion held Chikaru for a while with a smile on her face, -"Chikaru."-

-"Yes?"-

-"Let's stay here."-

-"Eh?"- She looked up to Shion, -"What did you say?"-

-"Let's stay, in London with Eli."-

-"Shion But we can't."-

Shion hushed Chikaru, -"Chikaru hearing everything you told me it's only right that we stay and I know you want too."- she smiled at her beautiful wife who smiled warmly at her with a few tears in her eyes.

Chikaru was speechless, -"So come on babe,"- Shion soflty pressed her hand on her cheek, -"Let's stay."-

-"But we can't, our home—"-

-"Chikaru it's alright, we can take care of things together."- She then lifted her face and pressed their lips together as they passionately kissed.

-"Shion are you sure?"-

-"Yeah, I've been thinking about it and I want too but I want to know if its what you want sweetheart."-

-"Yes I do want to stay."-

-"Then its settled, we'll stay but we have to run this by Eli first."- Chikaru nodded her head, -"Then we can start getting ready to move here."-

-"Well come on lets go ask her."- Shion smiled as she stood up but Chikaru quickly grasped her wrist.

-"Matte,"- she turned back to her, -"Can you hold me for a while."-

Shion chuckled, -"Of course."- They laid in bed together and Chikaru wrapped her arms around her as they silently held each other happily.

* * *

"Well here we are." Henry pulled up to Annabelle's home, there night of having fun had sadly come to end and no one in the car would deny that they wanted to spend more time together.

"Thank you for the ride Henry."

"Anytime." Henry stepped out of the car and opened the door for Annabelle.

"Come on Miri."

"I'll be right there." While Miranda stayed in the car Henry walked Annabelle to the doorstep.

"I guess this is it huh?"

Henry exhaled, "Sadly."

"I had a really good time tonight Henry."

"So did I," He scratched his head, "I wouldn't have thought it be so fun."

"it was very fun."

"How bout we see each other tomorrow?"

"I would love too Henry." Annabelle reached in her purse and wrote something down, "Here in case you wanna call me."

"I'd love that."

Annabelle began to fidget with her keys and when she looked up she got closer to him, Henry leaned his head closer meeting Annabelle halfway and before she knew it they pressed their lips together. Annabelle hugged him as they slowly kissed.

"T-thank you for making this really fun Rika."

"Thank you Miri for showing me a fun time tonight." They giggled.

"You think we can do this again?"

"What? party?" Rika chuckled.

"No, g-get together again."

"Of course I would, its really nice spending time with you."

Miranda reached out to hold Rika's hands, "I-I don't want this night to end."

"I don't either." Rika felt strange but it was a good kind of strange as Miranda held her hands, she felt warm as she looked at Miranda and she was no stranger to the feeling herself either.

They slowly pressed their heads together, "Can I see you again?"

Rika nodded, "Yes." They inched closer but before they could kiss Miranda slowly pulled away but smiled at her then slowly got out of the car. Henry made his way back to the car as Miranda walked towards her sister. Rika however felt an extreme sense of wanting, the more she saw Miranda get closer to her home the more she wanted to run out there to stop her, to kiss her and to hold her but sadly it only pained her heart to see her go and she wasn't sure why she felt this way though she was happy knowing she would see her again.

Henry hopped back in his car as Rika sat in the passenger seat and waited for the two girls to be safely inside their home.

He turned on the engine and slowly drove away back home to their daughters. The two were very much exhausted now and no doubt their girls would want to know every little thing that happened at the party and they both knew that what happened to tonight was going to fill them with excitement and that only made it more nerve wrecking for them but headed home with a smile on both their faces.

 **End Chapter 8**


	9. Moving On

**Chapter 9 Moving On**

With a push of a button the garage door opened up as a car pulled inside, the two people inside had just came back from a party that they spent with two girls and something in their hearts had triggered emotions they missed in their lives after being with them, emotions neither have felt for such a long time.

Henry turned the car off, "That was something wasn't it?"

Rika smiled, "Yes it was, amazing I'd say." The two headed back inside the house and then walked upstairs to their room to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight Rika."

"Goodnight Henry." The two then went off in different directions to their rooms, but they didn't go unnoticed by their daughters as they followed their parents with grins on their faces.

* * *

Henry stood by his closet hanging up his blazer and button shirt now only in a T-shirt then sat on the bed with cheery smile on his face.

However he failed to notice the presence creeping up behind him, "Daddy!" he felt his daughter jump on his back as she held him in a tight hug.

"Hey there kiddo," He laughed, "Shouldn't you be asleep young lady?"

"I'm a little old for that dad." She giggled, "So tell me, how did it go."

"It went great, never knew a party could be so much fun."

"Told you would have a good time."

"I'm glad you talked me into it kiddo." Eleanor snuggled closer to him.

"Soooo did anything happen?" She tried to hide the grin that was just begging to escape.

Eleanor noticed the smile slowly appear on his lips, "Oh my god something did happen," she grabbed his arm, "Tell me tell me."

He laughed, "Something did happen alright."

"Tell me!" she jumped around a little on the bed.

He chuckled seeing his daughter get worked up, "At least I think something did happen."

Eleanor shrieked loudly happily, "Oh my god dad tell me already!" She hugged her father.

"We kissed."

Eleanor sat mouth agape as her father uttered those words and she was having a tough time controlling her excitement.

Eleanor shrieked in disbelief, "Dad that's so awesome!"

He laughed, "it's nothing to get worked up about kiddo."

"How can I not, dad that's so sweet that you kissed Anna." Eleanor giggled, "So she's your girlfriend now dad?"

"I'm not sure?"

"Dad," She gave him a playful shove, "Come on we both know she's your girlfriend now."

"When are you seeing her again?"

"Tomorrow." He smiled.

"I gotta go tell Miyuki about this," She hurried out the door but not before she told him to get a good night sleep and ran off with a grin.

* * *

Rika came out of the bathroom having changed into some loose pants and shirt to sleep in after having been at the party. When she lifted the towel off her head she saw Miyuki in her room, sitting on the bed with a smirk and her arms crossed and one leg over the other.

-"Miyuki?"-

-"I'm glad to see you back mother."- Rika sat on the bed next to her daughter, -"How did it go?"-

Rika smiled as she closed her eyes and a soft breath escaped her lips, -"It went amazingly."-

-"Really, come on tell me what did you all do?"- Miyuki asked, -"How was Annabelle's sister, how did she look?"-

Rika was lost in thought thinking about Miranda, her silky soft skin, her beautiful blonde hair and green eyes and the short white dress that made her look really cute and sexy.

-"Mom?"- Rika snapped out of it, "My my she must have been quite the gal to make you lose track of yourself."- she giggled, -"So tell me what happened."-

-"I…"- Rika began, -"…I think I'm in love."-

Miyuki nearly choked, -"What did you say?"-

-"I'm in love…"-

"I can't believe it,"- Miyuki hugged her mother, -"Mom I'm so happy to hear that."- Miyuki playfully shook her mother, -"Well don't just sit there talk to me, what happened."-

-"She's so sweet Miyuki, we got to talk and get to know each other and I don't know what it was but when I talked to her I felt strange. Then we danced together and it just felt like it was the two of us there."- Rika closed her eyes trying to hide her smile with her hands.

Miyuki hugged her mother, -"That's so cute mom, what else did you do?"-

-"Well we just talked."-

-"Did you two kiss?"-

Rika shook her head, -"No but…I wanted to kiss her."-

-"Are you going to see her again?"-

-"Yes."- she smiled but then her smile faded, -"I don't know, I feel weird."-

-"What do you mean?"-

-"Miyuki I'm twelve years older than her…I don't know if she would like me. I mean we just met but I can't help but feel something for her."-

-"Mom age has nothing to do with it, if you love her and she loves you then it shouldn't matter."-

-"I don't know…"-

-"Mom listen,"- Miyuki guided her mother's face to look at her, -"You shouldn't ignore what you're feeling, if you really like her then that shouldn't stop you. I almost…ignored what I felt for Eli when I first met her."- Rika looked at her, -"But I chased after her because she drew me to her, I never regretted it and you should do the same."-

Rika held Miyuki's hand, -"Arigato."-

Miyuki smiled, -"And if you're going to see her tomorrow you should get some sleep and then I'm gonna pretty you up for her."-

Rika laughed, -"I don't doubt you would."-

-"Get some sleep mom, you're gonna need it."- Miyuki kissed her mother on the cheek and left the room to allow her mother some rest for her big day tomorrow.

* * *

Eleanor began to tread through the dim light hallways back to her room with so much on her mind over her father having a girlfriend that it was just driving Eleanor mad with happiness. She almost jumped with every step over the news her father told her.

-"Eli-chan?"- Eleanor looked up seeing Chikaru walking up towards her as Shion closed their bedroom door.

"Hey Chikaru, Shion."- The three hugged.

-"You look really happy Eli."-

"I've got some awesome things to tell you all Shion."- Eleanor however noted that they looked like they wanted to ask her something, "But what's up girls."

-"Eli-chan we wanted to talk to you about something."- Chikaru began.

-"We'd understand if you don't want too Eli."-

Eleanor giggled, "Whatever it is you want to tell me you can trust me, now go ahead lay it on me."

-"Eli-chan…"- Shion held Chikaru's hand, -"We would love to stay here with you, live here in London with you if you would have us."-

Eleanor smiled then walked up to hug the two girls as she gently said, "Of course you can stay, I would love that and you two are family to me."

-"Arigato Eli-chan."- Her heart felt nothing but happiness as she held onto Eleanor.

"Do you two need any help with anything?"

The two shook their heads, -"It's okay Eli we got this covered, but thanks for asking."-

-"Yes but if need help we'll let you know Eli-chan."-

"Great, its gonna be awesome having you two here." Eleanor hugged the two again receiving smiles from them, "So what you girls up to?"

-"We were just gonna go make a snack before we head to bed."- Shion replied.

-"You should get some sleep yourself Eli-chan, your eyes look tired."-

Eleanor inhaled, "They are…I don't normally stay up past two." she rubbed her eyes.

Chikaru hugged Eleanor, -"Go get some sleep Eli-chan."- Then gently guided her to her room.

"Okay, have a good night the both of you." She smiled as Shion also gave her a goodnight hug then closed the door behind her.

The two girls resumed their tread downstairs to have a late night snack hand in hand as they got there.

-"I guess that's settled huh?"-

Chikaru nodded, -"I didn't think she would be okay with the idea."-

Shion chuckled, -"She did insist before that we stay with her before."-

-"Eli-chan is wonderful sometimes."-

-"Just like you."-

Chikaru smiled, -"You two are really wonderful."-

Shion then giggled, -"You know you really look after her like if she was one of your own. Even when we first met her, you always made sure she was happy and took care of her."-

A warm smile appeared on Chikaru's face, -"Even back then Eli-chan was sweet and it pained me when she would come over to Lulim and was very sad. I remember one time she felt really homesick."- They began to make their snacks, -"And I felt so bad for her."-

-"Yeah I remember, you were always by her side when classes were over and you really made her day better."-

-"I wasn't the only one, Yaya helped too."-

-"That's true."- Shion put her sandwiches together, -"Makes you wish she went to Lulim instead huh?"-

Chikaru smiled as she closed her eyes then shook her head, -"No…if she came to Lulim she never would have met Miyuki."-

Shion giggled, -"I'm gonna be honest, never thought I'd see Miyuki in love."-

-"But I'm glad she did."-

Shion pondered for a moment then giggled, -"I wonder how it would've been if Eli came to Spica or Lulim."-

Chikaru picked up the plates to head to their room,-"I think Spica would've been too much for her."-

-"I'm pretty sure Eli could've handled it."-

-"Till she would've been too exhausted to move."-They carefully climbed the stairs, -"Miator was also a bit much for Eli from what Shizuma had told me."-

-"She pulled through though."- Shion opened the door to their room, -"Eli's a tough girl but I think Lulim would've been best for her."-

-"She wouldn't have been so lonely there."- Shion added, -"I mean I know she didn't make friends at Miator apart from Nagisa and Shizuma."-

-"Yeah Shizuma had told me how alone she was at Miator but Yaya really made her days better."- They sat on their beds to began eating their tasty snacks.

-"She would have made lots of friends at Lulim wouldn't she?"-

-"I think so, but I remember when I first met her and invited her over to Lulim after classes that's when I found out how alone she was."-

-"That's when you began to stay by her side."- Chikaru nodded.

-"Yeah, but Yaya began to come with her to Lulim so I felt happy seeing Eli-chan feel better about being at the strawberry dorms."-

-"Then you introduced her to your club members."- Shion chuckled, -"I remember they really liked her when they first saw her."-

-"I'm glad they did, it made every visit really fun for her."- They enjoyed their snacks as Shion began to think about something that had puzzled her before.

-"I gotta say though Momomi has really changed."-

-"I agree, she never was this way."-

-"I'm actually amazed how much time spending with Eli slowly changed her."-

-"Not just Eli-chan, Scarlet-chan really has opened up her heart to so many wonderful things, she has become a better person in her heart and I'm really happy seeing that. Remember their last visit to our house, Shizuma was all over here but it was surprising to see how much Momomi took from her and even Scarlet got in the way only for Momomi to tell her that it was alright."- Chikaru set the plates aside.

-"I know, i was surprised myself seeing that."-

Chikaru glanced at the clock, -"We should get some sleep now it's getting pretty late."-

Shion glanced at the clock behind her, -"Wow no kidding, yeah lets get some sleep."-

-"We'll take care of the plates in the morning."-

-"Sounds good to me."- Shion placed the plates on a table in the room and snuggled into bed next to Chikaru and slowly the two drifted into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Eleanor stood with her fists pressing against the tiled wall of the bathroom as the warm water ran down her bare body and on her hair. A smile on her face knowing that her father was in a relationship and she only hoped for the best as it had pained her seeing her father feeling miserable.

She lifted her head to allow the water to softly hit her face then she felt hands warp around her startling her from her thoughts. She then felt those same hands gently guide her head to face her goddess as they shared an intimate kiss.

-"Shouldn't you be asleep babe?"-

"Yeah, just wanted to take a shower before I slept."

-"You look so exhausted."- she giggled.

"I am." Miyuki could hear how tired her voice sounded, "How do you do it? To stay up so late?" the two left the shower, dried up and changed into some comfortable clothes to sleep in.

Miyuki chuckled, -"When you live with Shizuma long enough, you get used to it."-

"I…don't doubt it." Eleanor laid her head on Miyuki's shoulder and just as quickly as she did, she was out like a light fast asleep as Miyuki held her. Miyuki pulled Eleanor softly towards her pillow and lowered her head on it then pulled the blanket to cover her. Miyuki then cuddled up next to her angel, throwing her arm around her then pressed her forehead against hers and before she knew she also joined her in a deep restful sleep.

* * *

The sound of a key entering a lock and turning it could be heard outside the house then pushing the gigantic door open. Yaya hung her coat and wearily marched upstairs, glancing at her wristwatch reading five in the morning. She sighed as she neared her room, Yaya had been up late back at her studio doing what Tsubomi had encouraged her to do and to start her own band and it was slowly yielding success after having found two members and the whole thing had taken a lot of her time but now she was finally home and ready to go to bed.

She quietly entered her room seeing Tsubomi already asleep and softly gave her a small kiss on her cheek. Yaya looked at the bathroom and then her bed wondering if she should take a shower but decided to just go to sleep as she was too exhausted to do anything else. She face planted the pillow and fell into a quick sleep.

* * *

Tsubomi opened her eyes to the morning sun slowly filling the room and looked down to see that Yaya was sound asleep after her late night work. Tsubomi only chuckled as she took a wild guess on how tired Yaya must have been because she didn't even bother to change out of her clothes, she was still in her long sleeved black shirt and jeans and she didn't even take off her shoes.

She slowly and gently removed Yaya's shoes to allow her to be a bit more comfortable. She exhaled that it didn't wake her but then she wasn't surprised as Yaya can sleep through a loud thunderstorm and be totally un-phased by the ground shaking thunder.

Tsubomi quietly changed her clothes then left the room to head downstairs, closing the door behind her she followed the mumbled conversations that were down the steps. She marched inside the living room seeing Scarlet, Nagisa and Chikaru going over something while giggling.

Nagisa hearing someone walking up behind her quickly turned her head, -"Tsubomi-chan! Ohayo!"-

-"Ohayo Tsubomi-chan."- Chikaru welcomed her to sit down with them, "Mornin Tsubomi." Scarlet moved so she could sit next to her.

-"Ohayo everyone, what are you all doing?"- Tsubomi looked at the giant book Chikaru had on her lap then placed it on the table.

-"Well we're deciding on what to use for Eli-chan's wedding."- Chikaru explained to Tsubomi, she instantly came to her senses remembering that she was going to help plan Eleanor's wedding.

-"No way really!? Why didn't you all wake me up?"- she inched to the edge of her seat.

-"Well we have a little problem,"- Nagisa said while nervously laughing.

"Little is hardly the word I'd use." Scarlet leaned back on the couch with a cup of coffee in her hand.

-"Really how come?"- Tsubomi looked at the book then her friends.

-"Well we all cant decide on one thing to use."- Nagisa scratched her head while Tsubomi grabbed the book and began to flip through its pages, seeing all the things they needed for the wedding.

-"We definitely need a color first that's for sure."- Chikaru rested her head on the couch.

"I still say we go with red."

Nagisa shook her head, -"We have to use pink, it'll be so cute on the both of them."-

-"I suggest we use Miator's colors because that's where Eli-chan and Miyuki first met."- Chikaru sat up with a big smile on her face.

-"Or we can use blue…"- They all turned to Tsubomi who was still nose deep in the book, -"…Black…and green."-

-"Eh?"-

-"Interesting."-

"Why use those colors?" The three asked and wondered.

-"Well this is their wedding,"- Tsubomi began as a smile formed on her, -"Think about it, Miyuki's favorite color is blue, Eleanor's green and black goes great with any color so it's like the ribbon that ties them together. Or we can use pink or red as the ribbon because I think they go great with blue and green."- Tsubomi finished.

Chikaru closed her eyes going over that idea, -"I like it!"- She said.

"Or we can combine all three colors for the ribbon!" Scarlet shot up.

-"That's also a good idea!"- Nagisa chimed in.

-"Well then it looks like we're all going to have a busy day."- Chikaru giggled.

-"Busy day for what?"- They looked behind Tsubomi seeing a still half asleep Yaya making her way to them yawning and rubbing one of her eyes.

-"Baby what are you doing up so early, you should be resting."- Yaya laid herself on Tsubomi.

-"My stomach woke me up."- She closed her eyes as she rested on Tsubomi who contained the laugh dying to come out because she wanted to tease Yaya so bad on how cute she was acting.

-"We'll go make you something soon okay Yaya-baka."-

-"I'm not a baka. So what are you doing?"-

Chikaru poured some coffee on the table from the pot she had brought earlier, -"We're planning—"-

Nagisa jumped in front of Chikaru with almost a sparkle in her eye, -"Eli-chan's wedding!"-

Yaya nearly jumped off the couch, -"What!? Why didn't any of you told me to help, I wanna help! Tsubomi you're so going to get it later tonight for not waking me up!"- Tsubomi only rolled her eyes as Yaya began to look for the coffee pot but instead saw Chikaru's already extended hand holding a cup of coffee which she quickly downed in a few sips.

-"Okay so we have the dresses down, so else do we need?"- Yaya asked.

"Well we just need to set the color, the small band and the food bar along with all the other stuff we have planned for the evening." Scarlet explained the situation.

-"Can I be in charge of the food!"- Nagisa waved her hand around.

-"Sure I'm sure everything is going to be very yummy."-

"What should I do?" Scarlet asked.

-"You can help me set everything up like the food bar and music player."- Yaya suggested.

Chikaru nodded, -"That's a good idea, and we're going to have a lot of tables to set up."-

-"What about me?"- Tsubomi looked at Chikaru.

-"Hmm…you can help me make everything look beautiful, set up all the decorations."-

-"Sounds great!"- She jumped off her seat.

-"Good, we all know what we have to do so let's get started."- Chiakru clapped her hands together as they all began to go to work making sure everything was just right for the upcoming wedding that came closer and closer to the date.

* * *

Momomi yawned and stretched as she stepped outside her room and the moment she opened her eyes she saw Eleanor speed right past her and towards her room down the hall. Now she only caught a small glimpse but it looked like Eleanor was in some kind of panic as she was holding her mouth but it wasn't long till Momomi could hear her retching in her bathroom.

Eleanor could not stop her body from throwing up as she held onto the toilet, she panted for a while as she was slowly easing herself. She was about to flush it till more suddenly came up but there was hardly anything in her stomach anymore, that's when she felt a pair of hands pull her short hair or rather her bangs back to keep it away from her face.

-"Damn Eli were you drinking again?"-

Eleanor tried to look up but began to heave again, "No I wasn't." she managed to say, that's when she finally saw that Momomi stood above her holding her hair. Once Eleanor's stomach finally settled she flushed the toilet and leaned on Momomi as the experience left her drained.

Momomi wrapped her arm around Eleanor, -"You feelin okay?"-

"No…"

-"Okay what's up talk to me."-

"I'm…I'm feeling really scared, my wedding is in two weeks."

-"So that explains this?"-

"Yeah."

-"I cant imagine what that's like, I mean I never once thought of marriage my whole life."-

"Really? Not even once?"

Shaking her head, -"No, but now…I don't know, Scarlet is so different."-

"finally thinking about it huh." Eleanor smiled.

-"Yea…wait we're talking about you!"- She shot back in.

Giggling, "Yeah sorry, but yeah I don't know this is really nerve wrecking."

-"You're gonna have to come to grips with it Eli, You're marriage is almost here and you have to be ready."- Momomi paused, -"I mean you love Miyuki right?"-

"Of course I do, with all my heart."

-"Well you're going to have to suck it up and get yourself on that altar or I'm gonna have to drag you up there myself."- Momomi smiled at Eleanor.

"Somehow I know you would."

-"Well that's because you wouldn't want to miss out on that would you Eli?"-

"No, but like I said im a bit nervous."

-"I know but you'll get over it, and when you're standing there on that altar you'll see."-

"Thank you Momomi."

-"Anytime Eli."- Eleanor lifted herself off Momomi then helped her to her feet, -"Trust me Eli, everything you're feeling…it'll go away when you're standing up there in your wedding dress."-

"I'm actually looking forward to that."

-"Good, saves me the trouble of dragging you up there."- Momomi smirked, once Eleanor felt better the two walked back downstairs to rejoin their friends and continue their afternoon of chatting and playing small games as no one had to work the following days. Eleanor was grateful for what Momomi did for her and thanks to her the fear that was slowly creeping up in her heart slowly faded thanks to Momomi's words but it was only a matter of weeks till she would be standing up on that altar ready to tie her life with the girl she loves in the whole world and deep down she was ready or at least she felt ready.

 **End Chapter 9**


	10. Change

**Chapter 10 Change**

She'd never felt so relaxed as she laid in bed in probably the most comfortable sleep shes ever been in and she was loving every moment of it. However something was happening around her and it was slowly waking her from her deep sleep. She could hear the muffled cries of the girl she loves right next to her and immediately her senses sharpened up hearing those cries.

-"Carly?"- Momomi sat up seeing her beloved girlfriend facing away from her, -"What's wrong?"- Scarlet didn't respond as she tried to slow her breathing now she was really making Momomi worry about her.

-"Carly talk to me."- Momomi inched over to her and held Scarlet by her waist.

"I still cant see from my eye…" she finally said in a sorrowful voice that wormed its way into Momomi's heart, -"The doctor told us in two weeks my sight would've come back…it's been a month now."

-"maybe the doctor didn't check right."-

"No…Maybe I won't get my sight back." Those words alone made Momomi feel awful for her, "I've already began to accept that I won't ever see from it again."

-"Carly don't say that, you don't know if that's true."- Momomi firmly held her broken girlfriend.

"Let's face it maybe that light damaged my eye more than the doctor knew."

Momomi pressed her forehead on Scarlet's back unable to bear what this was doing to the girl she cares about more than anything.

-"Carly get dressed."- Momomi stood up.

"For what?"

-"We're going to the hospital."-

"Huh?" Scarlet stood up.

-"I need to ask if eye transplants are possible."- Momomi replied as she put on her clothes.

"What!? Momomi no!" Scarlet ran up to Momomi and hugged her.

-"I can't stand seeing you like this."-

"Momomi no! I won't have you do this, even for me…I don't want you to."

-"I want too, I rather you have one of my eyes."- Momomi softly told Scarlet as she caressed her face.

"No I won't do that to you, even if it was possible, I still wouldn't want you to do it!"

-"Carly I—"-

"It doesn't matter. All I care is just being able to see you with the one good eye I still have left." Momomi was unable to say nothing but contain the tears that just wanted to leak out of her eyes because of how much Scarlet meant to her.

-"Carly look we still have to go, at least we need to know if anything can be done for your eye."- Momomi gently glided her fingers down Scarlet's eye.

"Okay." Momomi smiled at her then lifted her chin to be able to kiss her lovingly. The two quickly got changed and Momomi helped Scarlet brush her long river of hair then tied it up in a ponytail just in case it was windy outside.

-"Come on lets go."- She held Scarlet's hand as they descended their apartment and went towards their car. Momomi started the car and took off, the drive over to the hospital was a silent and it was because neither wanted to talk but Momomi had a lot in her mind and she figured that Scarlet was feeling very sad over whats happening to her. The hospital slowly came into view and Momomi could only hope that something was possible to help her dear girlfriend and if not she was wishing that an eye transplant was possible.

The two stepped out of the car once it was parked, they made their way inside the hospital a place Scarlet didn't wish to be in again.

-"You okay?"- Momomi asked but just by Scarlet gripping her hand a bit more firmly already told her how she was feeling.

"I don't wanna be here."

-"I know but we have too okay."- Momomi walked over to the desk and told the nurse if there doctor was available and to their luck a doctor was free but not the one that usually checks them. So they followed the nurse's directions to a room and told them that doctor would be there shortly. As they sat Momomi grew more and more furious at the man that had blinded Scarlet's eye, her angry clearly present as her hand closed into a fist and she gritted her teeth.

"Hey," The sound of Scarlet's gentle voice snapped Momomi out of it, "What's the matter?"

-"All this…"- Momomi exhaled, -"What he did to you, he blinded your eye."-

"Nothing we can do about it now."

-"Why didn't you sue him or something."- Momomi's tone began to rise but Scarlet was unfazed by it because she understood why she was feeling that way.

"It wouldn't have accomplished nothing, my eye would've still been wrecked."

-"God Carly how can you be so forgiving, I would've kicked his ass."-

Scarlet looked at her, "You think I'm not angry at him, that I don't wish for something bad to happen to him."

Momomi herself was a bit surprised by Scarlet's tone, a tone she hardly ever heard, "There's times when I see him and I wanna shout at him, to make his life hell for making me lose my sight…but I don't, I'm better than that. I may not be as tough as you Momomi, I can never be…"

-"Carly I didn't mean to—"-

"Its okay Momomi…but can I ask you something?" Momomi turned her body to listen to her question, "Do you love me?"

Momomi was taken aback by her question, -"Of course I love you Carly."-

"…sometimes it doesn't feel that way…" she replied softly causing Momomi to feel bad, why would Scarlet think that? Momomi loves her with all her heart and she has shown her many times just how much Scarlet means to her.

-"Why would you say something like that, Carly I love you more than anything."-

"Sometimes I think you want a girl as strong as Kaname…I'm sorry I'm so stupid for thinking like this but I—"

Momomi grabbed Scarlet by her shoulders, -"Carly stop! I don't want a girl like Kaname…a girl like her can go to hell."- She pulled herself closer to her red headed vixen.

-"I want a girl like you."- Momomi brought Scarlet towards her chest, -"No one can ever replace you, Carly I love you and always will."- Scarlet smiled at her but it faded.

"So then why do you keep me out of everything…why have you been so distant with me?" Momomi had no response, she was right though, this past month Momomi had been avoiding Scarlet but not because she didn't want to be with her but for totally different reasons though she never stopped loving her.

-"I…"- Momomi didn't even know how to begin, -"It's not you Carly, you're everything I love but its just…"- Even if all anyone ever saw from the two was them always together, loving each other, there was more to it then that.

"Just?" Scarlet's heart dropped, "Momomi if you want to break up with me…just say it…" Scarlet's voice began to break.

Momomi shook her head, -"No! I would never break up with you."- she wiped the stray tear that was in Scarlet's eye, -"Carly its not you, its me."- She placed her hand on Scarlet's cheek which Scarlet placed her hand over hers.

"What do you mean?"

Momomi exhaled, -"All my life I've never really expressed my feelings nor did I care too because I thought it was such a waste of time."- she began, -"It was like a weakness in me that I just hated and I distanced myself from everyone I cared for but then…I met Kaname."- Momomi's heart began to stir many emotions she had kept locked from herself.

-"Since I met her I never once expressed stuff like love and crap because it felt pointless and she taught me a lot of things that made me the way I am."- Being with Kaname had made Momomi uncaring, arrogant and self centered, she cared for no one but herself thanks to Kaname's influence. Sure she showed Scarlet that she loved her but had troubles actually expressing it to her.

-"Its always been me Carly…I've never been good showing people how I feel for them or even try to care for them."- Her heart was about to burst but because how awful she had treated Scarlet, she neglected her and that was something she never wanted to do to her.

-"Since I met you and Eli I've been trying to change…but its just so hard."- Tears began to fall from Momomi's eyes as she quickly tried to wipe them away.

Momomi buried her head in Scarlet's chest, -"Gomannasai…"- Scarlet hugged her girlfriend as she understood what she was feeling and she couldn't help but shed a few tears of her own.

-"Gomenasai Carly."- Momomi kept on crying as she held onto the one girl that truly understood her and loved her without end, she knew how lucky she was to have met a girl like Scarlet and she was a girl unlike Kaname but instead the girl she needed in her life. All her life Momomi's heart had been like a locked box, storing everything she felt was useless to her like love and now that box couldn't take it anymore. Scarlet has loved Momomi to no end and has never once regretted the path she chose with her. She was glad that Momomi was finally opening up to her, pouring everything she was feeling and now she can finally be there for and lend a shoulder to lean on. There was no denying how much Scarlet loved her and she would never stop loving her.

Before Scarlet could say anything the door opened up causing Scarlet to look up and see a blonde woman doctor standing by the door.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I interrupting?" Momomi didn't let go of Scarlet while she began to dry her tears with a handerchief she kept in her pocket.

"It's okay." Momomi replied as she slowly let go but not before giving Scarlet a deep and meaningful kiss making the doctor feel awkward.

The doctor closed the door behind her and Momomi took a seat next to Scarlet then held her hand, "Hi there," she began, "I'm Annabelle and I'll be taking over for today."

"Annabelle?" Scarlet looked at Momomi who was also thinking the same thing, "By any chance did you date a man named Henry Raynsford?"

Annabelle's face began to turn red, "How d-did you know that?" she chuckled nervously

Scarlet giggled, "We're friends with Eleanor, his daughter, and she told us all about you." Momomi explained.

"Ooh that makes sense, I don't think we've been introduced." Annabelle replied happily.

"I'm Scarlet and this is Momomi, my girlfriend."

"Pleasure to meet you two." She shook both their hands, "So what seems to be the problem?"

"Scarlet can't see from her eye, the doctor told us in two weeks her sight would come back but it hasn't." Momomi quickly jumped to explain.

"Hmm that's interesting." Annabelle rubbed her chin, "Well we can run some tests to see what exactly is the problem and if you might need eye surgery."

Annabelle wrote a few notes on her clipboard, "If you wanna follow me to the other room so we can do the tests."

"Annabelle," Momomi called her and stopped her in her tracks, "Is it possible to give Scarlet one of my eyes?"

"Momomi no..." Scarlet reached for Momomi's arm.

Annabelle crossed her arms, "It's possible but the procedures are never a hundred percent. The odds of it being successful are very, very slim." With that said Annabelle led the two to a special room that contained many instruments.

"Sit here please." Scarlet complied as Annabelle brought some gizmos that were probably used to check their eyes and Annabelle called over an eye specialist to help as he got to work while Momomi watched on with a saddened heart.

After an hour of tests and eye exams, once she privately talked with the eye specialist Annabelle finally spoke, "Okay… I'm not sure how else to say this but your eye has extensive damage, more than we thought." Annabelle could see that this news only made Scarlet feel worse.

"Is there anything that can be done Annabelle?" Momomi asked.

"Yes there is a surgical procedure that can be done and there's a chance it can restore your sight but depending on how bad it is then…the damage will be irreversible and you won't get your sight back." Annabelle explained which caused the two girls to feel awful.

"I can set you up tomorrow if you'd like."

Scarlet looked at her Annabelle, "Can we have some time think it over?"

"Of course." Annabelle wrote down a number, "Take the day to think it over, call me when you girls decide on what to do."

"Thank you Annabelle." Momomi held Scarlet's hand as they walked out the door and outside the hospital then back inside the car where the two sat in silence.

"Thank you."

Momomi turned to face Scarlet confused, -"For what?"-

"For finally opening up to me." Momomi couldn't believe it, here she was faced with a decision that could either save or destroy her eye but she was only thinking of her.

-"Carly are you trying to make me cry again."- Scarlet smiled.

"No, I'm just glad you finally talked to me about what's bothering you."

-"Carly how can you think about me when you—"-

"Because you're more important to me Momomi." Momomi turned away not wanting Scarlet to see her cry again.

She felt Scarlet pull herself closer to her then she felt her soft fingers guide her face to look at her into those beautiful sky blue eyes.

-"I'm trying to change Carly…"- she pressed her forehead against hers.

"It's okay baby, take as long as you need but I just want you to know I'm always here for you."

Momomi was speechless, Scarlet never once judged her, made her feel bad, but accepted her for who she was and was willing to wait for her to change and she couldn't be luckier. Although there was something Momomi had wanted to tell Scarlet for some time now and she figured now would be the best time.

-"Carly."-

"Yes."

-"You've been with me for so long, you never left no matter how hard I was to live with and I've been extremely hard to live with… but I love you more than anything."- she wrapped her arms warmly around Scarlet.

"And I love you with all my heart."

-"I want to prove to you that I will always love you…I want to marry you."- it was almost like having the wind knocked out of her, did Scarlet hear right?

"Really?" she replied in almost a whisper, Scarlet's heart was beginning to swell with joy, "You're not just saying that?"

-"I mean it, I just love you so damn much and after everything we've been through…I want to share my life with you."- Momomi turned her head, -"I know I can be a bitch but you've never rejected me."-

Scarlet turned Momomi's head again, "You're not a bitch…and living with you," she chuckled, "has been awesome. Thanks to you I feel like I've gotten stronger." Momomi smiled behind watery eyes, "And to answer you…I want to marry you too."

-"I…"- Momomi kissed her great girlfriend, -"I love you so much."- Momomi then reached into her pocket and pulled out something small.

-"I got this weeks ago because I wanted to ask you to marry me."- Momomi took Scarlet's hand and opened up and placed a beautiful ring on her palm. Scarlet was speechless, as she covered her mouth not wanting the small cries to escape her lips.

Momomi grabbed the ring and placed it on Scarlet's ring finger, -"It looks good on you."-

-"I wish I met you years ago."- Momomi held her hand.

Scarlet looked at her ring that to her dear girlfriend, "I love you so much."-

The two pressed their foreheads together, -"And I love you more."-

* * *

Rika paced around her room as her heart fluttered because she couldn't stop thinking about Miranda. But that's when the unexpected happened, her cell phone began to ring and when she looked at her phone it was none other than Miranda.

Her heart began to beat faster as she answered the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Hello," Her voice came out as a squeak, "I mean hello." She said again.

"R-Rika?"

"Hey there Miri it's good to hear your voice again."

"It's great t-to hear you too." Rika was overwhelmed hearing Miranda's sweet and gentle voice.

"So how have you've been Miri?"

"I've been good how about you?"

"its been going great."

"That's nice Rika," there was a slight pause, "Rika w-would you like to hang out?"

"Of course I would."

"Is it okay if we hang out in my home?" Miranda asked nervously.

"Sure thing."

"Great…can we get together right now or are y-you busy?"

"No I can go right now."

"Great I'll s-see you soon." The two hung up the phone and Rika's hands began to get sweaty as her heart began to beat faster.

As Rika paced around wondering what she should wear, the door opened up and saw her daughter Miyuki walk into the room.

-"Hi mother."-

-"Hey there sweetheart."- Rika looked through her clothes.

-"You okay?"- Miyuki giggled, -"You look freaked out."-

-"I'm going to go see Miranda."-

-"Oh my god, That's right you were going to go see her today!"- Rika only blushed which only made Miyuki laugh more.

-"Miyuki this is serious."-

-"Gomen, this is just too adorable."-

-"Glad I can give you a laugh but I'm freaking out."-

Miyuki hugged her mother, -"Mom don't be silly you'll be fine, look I'll help you pick out something nice to wear."-

Miyuki looked through the closet for a moment till her eyes spotted something, -"Why don't you wear this?"- Miyuki pulled out a pair of shiny, sleek leather pants out and a blue long sleeved button shirt.

-"Oh my…I forgot I had those."- Rika watched Miyuki lay them out on the bed, -"I don't know…"-

-"Come on mom, you'll look great in this. Nothing says sexy like leather pants."- Miyuki handed her the clothes, -"There try them on."- Miyuki turned around to let her mother put on the wardrobe.

-"Okay how's this?"- Miyuki turned around and was stunned.

-"Wow mother, you look incredible."-

-"You think so? Its not weird?"- Rika looked herself in the mirror, -"My butt's not that big is it?"-

-"You're fine mother."- Miyuki laughed, -"Hang on."- Miyuki unbuttoned two of the top buttons on her shirt.

-"Miyuki!?"-

-"Relax mom,"- Miyuki kept on giggling, -"See now you look sexy for Miranda."-

-"Oh dear."- Rika once again looked in the mirror, -"Well I have to admit…this looks good."-

-"Told ya so, now sit down so I can brush your hair."-

Miyuki brushed her mother's long blue hair, -"You remember when I did this for you before you went to work."-

-"How could I forget sweetie."- Rika chuckled, -"You must have been at least ten when you first wanted to brush my hair."-

-"Yeah, I just always loved to brush your hair,"- Miyuki giggled, -"I wish Eli had longer hair."- the two began to softly laugh.

-"Only a few weeks left huh?"- Rika asked.

-"Yeah."-

-"Are you nervous?"-

-"A little."-

-"I was the same way too."- Rika reached up to hold Miyuki's hand, -"But Trust me sweetie it'll go away."-

-"Yeah everyone's been telling me that."- Miyuki chuckled.

-"But until then sweetheart, mommy's going to be right here for you."-

-"Thanks mom."-

Rika looked at her watch, -"Oh I'm gonna be late."-

-"Ah mom that's so adorable."- Miyuki laughed as she followed her mother down to the garage and wished her the best and watched on as she disappeared into the distance.

Rika drove in silence as the nervousness began to get to her but at the same time she was excited. Shortly she arrived at Annabelle's and Miranda's home having remembered how to get back there after their trip to the party.

-"Darn it! I forgot to get a gift."- Rika muttered to herself and felt dumb for having forgotten. Well she didn't want to make Miranda wait any longer so she got out of her car and nervously approached the door. She stood by the door and slowly inched her finger on the door bell but then drew her hand back then took in a few breathes to calm herself.

-"Okay okay come on you got this Rika."- She told herself then mustered her courage and rung the door bell. Rika slowly paced around trying to get her nerves under control till she began to hear someone walking to the door and starting to unfasten the locks.

The door opened up, "Hey Rika." Miranda's face quickly lit up upon seeing Rika and quickly allowed her to step inside.

"Hi there Miri." Miranda led Rika into her beautiful home, the walls were a sky blue color and its carpets were of a darker shade of blue. The tables were made of wood and were covered by silk cloths that made them look nicer; Rika was in awe as Miranda showed her around before leading into the living room.

"You have such a beautiful home Miri."

"Y-yeah, Ann and I had a tough time deciding what color we wanted."

"I can only imagine, I've once had the same problem with my daughter." She chuckled getting a smile from Miranda.

"Ah yes." Miranda quickly grabbed the remote and turned on the tv so it wouldn't be too quiet.

"Being a m-mother must be nice huh?"

Rika smiled, "Yes, having Miyuki was one the best things to ever happen to me," she leaned back, "But my little girl grew up too fast and now she's getting married."

"That's so nice."

"Yeah it is."

"And your ex h-husband?"

"I don't know, I've never heard from him again."

"Was he good to Miyuki?"

"Once." Rika softly said, "But that's all in the past now."

"I'm glad you don't have to put up with him anymore."

"Same here," the two shared a small laugh, though the two began to feel very warm towards one another but neither wanted to say anything as they were too nervous but they couldn't deny what they felt for each other.

"So what are we watching?" Rika asked.

"Oh I don't know." They turned their attention towards the TV seeing nothing really of interest, till Miranda started switching through the channels.

"Oh wait this movie is good." Rika pointed to the channel Miranda stopped at.

"Is it?"

"Yeah its such a sweet love story." Rika began to explain a short part of the movie so as to not give away to much but Miranda however couldn't keep her eyes off the beautiful woman in front of her, she couldn't help but see how attractive she was and so enchanting.

Miranda inched closer to Rika and when she was close enough she laid on her hand on Rika's thigh, surprising the older woman.

"Miri?"

Miranda stared into her amazing ember colored eyes, till hearing her name snapped her out of it, "Oh I-I'm sorry" she quickly turned away as her face was red with embarrassment.

Rika smiled then turned Miranda's face gently towards her, "Is there anything you want to tell me Miri?"

"I-I…" Though Rika knew what she wanted to say and she couldn't deny what she felt any longer.

"It's okay Miri," Rika ran her fingers through Miranda's blonde hair, "I know how its like trying to trust someone, I know how hard that is and you feel like everyone you meet is just going to hurt you." Miranda could see that Rika was like her, they both had trouble trusting people, especially when it came to dealings with the heart.

Rika got closer and wrapped her arm around Miranda, "I-I'm afraid." She turned her head.

"Miri I would never hurt you, you can trust me." Their hearts began to beat faster, as Rika slowly began to lay Miranda on her back against the soft cushions of the couch.

"Rika…" Before the two knew it they found themselves locked in a passionate kiss, while Rika slowly caressed the younger girl's face, Miranda's hand went up slowly from Rika's hips to her face as the two held each other.

Before the two could continue the front door opened up startling the two out of their trance seeing Annabelle walk into the door catching both of them.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry!" Annabelle quickly turned around while the two quickly tried to fix themselves up again, "I don't know what is it about today, I've just been interrupting people from intimate moments."

"I'll just head up stairs you two just continue with what you were doing." Before Annabelle went upstairs she looked at her younger sister and said, "Miri I'm so proud of you!" then giggled as she went upstairs.

The two sat next to each other, "I'm…sorry I didn't mean to just do that." Rika broke the silence.

"No its okay." Miranda then pounced on Rika and laid on top of her as they resumed their heartwarming kiss.

Miranda slowly broke off the kiss, "So does this m-make us a couple?"

Rika smiled, "I think it does."

Miranda's heart felt warm as she laid her head on Rika's chest and she felt safe with her.

"So…" Rika parted Miranda's hair over her ear, "You want to do something tomorrow?"

"Yes I would love that."

Miranda's never felt happier but even though she had serious trust issues and it was hard for her to even hangout with someone because of her past relationship, some how it felt different with Rika and she couldn't quite explain it but she wanted to be with her.

Rika couldn't deny that she loved this girl though was afraid to say it and long ago she had once loved another girl before being forced into a marriage with Hoshiro, she had regretted ever telling that girl she loved her but now she wouldn't be repeating that mistake again.

"Miri I—" Before she could say what she wanted to say Miranda had locked lips with her again since she couldn't get enough of Rika's tender kisses.

Sadly once the two slowly broke away from each other Rika noticed it was getting late, two in the morning late and she had to go so she could let Miranda get her sleep.

"I should get going." Rika gently spoke much to Miranda's sorrow, "Hey I promise to come tomorrow so we can go somewhere okay."

"I'll be waiting." Miranda's frown turned into a smile and walked Rika towards the door, holding her hand all the way. The night air was a little chilly but nothing she couldn't handle.

Rika turned to Miranda, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Miranda nodded, then pulled Rika in for a quick kiss, "I got to…" Rika said as she slowly pulled away but still trying to kiss Miranda, "…go" the two giggled at the gesture.

As Rika was about halfway through the lawn Miranda turned back to say, "I love you." Rika stopped in her tracks then turned around seeing a blushing Miranda looking at her.

"And I love you too." Rika heard herself say as her heart began to beat faster and she couldn't believe she said it. Rika entered her car as she sat inside, she wiped her palms across her face feeling it get warmer and that's when she realized that Miranda was now her girlfriend.

Miranda watched as Rika drove away and couldn't stop thinking about her, her heart swelled with happiness and could not wait for tomorrow to come so she could be with her again.

"So," She heard her sister's voice sneak up on her, "You and Rika huh?"

Miranda turned around seeing a warm smile on her sister's face, "Y-yeah." Her face began to blush.

"That's so amazing sis," she gave her a big hug, "So you two doing anything tomorrow?"

"We're gonna hang out again."

"Awesome!" But Annabelle's expression however grew concerned, "Miri are you sure you're ready for a relationship?"

"Y-yes, she's so different and I feel safe with her." Annabelle smiled and after everything her little sister had been through she hoped she would be happy with Rika and she knew she wouldn't be disappointed.

"Okay come on, tell me all about it." She grabbed her little sister's hand and took her upstairs to tell her all the details about her experience while teasing her all the way there.

* * *

The door opened up and the two entered back inside their comfortable home then tossed their keys on the table beside the door.

"It got really late didn't it?"

-"Well I mean I've been out later than this."-

"I don't doubt it." Scarlet took off into the room, "Are you hungry?"

-"A little."- Though Momomi's loud rumbling stomach told Scarlet what she needed to know.

"A little huh?" she began to prepare a late night dinner.

-"So are you going to do it?"- she stood behind Scarlet as she was preparing some ingredients and wrapped her arms around her.

"I don't know," moved her head back so they could press their cheeks together, "It's a bit scary, though I wouldn't mind being a pirate you know?" She giggled getting a smile from Momomi.

-"And I'd be your first mate?"-

"Exactly see you're getting it."

Momomi hugged her warmly, -"Are you afraid?"-

Scarlet chuckled she could tell Momomi could see through her, "Terrified."

"I mean what if my eye would fix itself and I take this surgery and ruin my eye for good."

-"Carly if you don't want to do it you don't have too."-

"I know…" she exhaled, "Let's not think about it right now."

-"Fair enough."-

"But as i said, I wouldn't mind being a pirate." She giggled.

Momomi laughed, -"You're too nice to be a pirate."-

"Say what!? I can so be a pirate."

-"Oh, prove it."- Momomi smirked at her amazing girlfriend.

Scarlet looked around for something she could use as an eye patch, then grabbed a cloth and wrapped it around her bad eye then turned to face Momomi, "Arrrgh me matey board thee vessel and take all ye valuables." Momomi was unable to keep a straight face as Scarlet began to act as a pirate, she quickly covered her mouth with her hand to contain her laughter.

"aaah who do we have here?" she inched closer to Momomi, "A lovely lass, now what be your name?"

Momomi giggled and decided to play along, -"Oh so scary pirate, my name is Momomi."-

"Momomi eey I be captain Scar and I'll be taking you with me." Scarlet grabbed Momomi by her wrist and with a small yelp led her towards their bedroom.

"This be my quarters lil'missy."

-"What are you going to do to me oh dreadful pirate?"- Momomi played along as best she could trying to contain her laughter.

"What I be doin to ya? Well ya know soon enough lass!" Scarlet threw Momomi on the bed, then she began to remove her blouse exposing her chest now only covered by her bra.

-"I gotta admit this is turning me on."-

"You a beautiful woman Momomi." Scarlet continued her pirate persona which only further made Momomi feel more excited by her wonderful girl.

Scarlet straddled on top of Momomi then removed her own shirt, Momomi ran her hands on Scarlet's body.

Scarlet lowered her body to be able to kiss Momomi on her neck, hearing her breathing slowly growing heavy. She led a trail of kisses from her neck all the way up to her soft lips and the two began to kiss passionately. Momomi held Scarlet's face gently, then removed the cloth that was an eye patch.

-"I'm happy that you're with me."-

"And we're gonna get married too."-

-"I actually cant wait."- The two held each other for a while, -"What about the food?"-

"I actually forgot." She laughed, "I'll go make it right now." Before she stood up Momomi grabbed her wrist.

-"ooh no! You better finish what you started baby, all hands on deck because this pirate just turned me on!"- she looked at her with lustful eyes and Scarlet was happy to oblige and the two were lost in a moment of ecstasy.

 **End Chapter 10**


	11. Our First Moment

**Chapter 11 Our First Moment**

-"Hey Chikaru wait up,"- Shion ran up to catch Chikaru who was already heading back to Lulim.

-"Oh Tomori-san."- She turned around to greet the Spica president with a warm smile, -"What can I do for you?"-

-"I uh…nothing,"- Shion felt herself a bit nervous something she was never used to feeling, -"I just wanted to talk with you."-

Chikaru smiled, -"oh sure thing."-

-"So uh…that meeting got a little crazy huh?"- she rubbed the back of her neck.

The two began to walk together, -"Don't they always."- Chikaru giggled, -"You and Rokujo-san always end up fighting."-

-"Yeah…you don't like to involve yourself in those do you?"-

-"No I don't want to involve Lulim in anything that would hurt them."-

-"I see, because I noticed that you stay quiet in all the meetings we've had."- Chikaru nodded, -"I'm amazed you can sit through it all without getting bored."- Shion added.

-"Well to be honest I'm always thinking of new ideas for my costume club or new games and before I know it I see you two storm out."- she giggled.

-"Costume club?"-

-"Oh yes I design costumes of all types like the last play we had do you remember, Romeo and Juliet?"-

-"Yeah I remember."-

-"I made all those costumes."-

-"Really?"- Shion couldn't believe it, she remembered seeing more than fifty costumes on set and they were all done by this enchanting girl in front of her.

-"Do you want to see?"- Chikaru asked with a friendly smile and mesmerizing eyes.

-"Sure."-

The two came outside the strawberry dorms and began to head over to Lulim talking along the way, well mostly Chikaru did the talking as Shion was too nervous talking to her. They entered the pink colored building and its warm pink colored walls and finally made it to the room Chikaru always stayed in.

-"They let you have this room all to yourself?"- Shion looked around.

-"Yes when class is over I get to use this room to do all my designing or have my small club activities going."- Chikaru went behind a desk.

-"That's awesome."- She saw Chikaru lay down a sketch book and passed it to Shion.

-"Those are all my designs,"- Shion flipped through the pages in complete awe, -"That's why I'm never bored when I'm in a meeting, I'm always thinking of new ideas."- she giggled.

-"I wish I could do this, best I could do is a stick person."- she laughed, -"you're amazing at this Chikaru."-

-"Arigato Tomori-san."-

Shion looked up to Chikaru with a smile on her face, -"You can just call me Shion, I don't mind."- Chikaru smiled warmly back at her.

-"So what do you do back at Spica Shion?"-

-"Well…"- Shion exhaled, -"Boring stuff, Though Kaname and Momomi love to keep me frustrated sometimes."-

-"Though I've noticed…you're really trying to push Amane to be the next Etolie."-

-"That obvious huh?"-

-"Yup."- Chikaru looked out the window seeing the setting sun, -"But you shouldn't force her Shion, just let her decide if she wants to do this."-

-"I know, but I'm pretty sure Shizuma and Kaori are going to be the next Etolie."- she looked at Chikaru and she couldn't help but feel smitten, ever since she first saw her in that meeting room she couldn't stop thinking how beautiful she looked and felt she would never be able to talk to her. There were times when she couldn't sleep because she was always in her mind, even trying to talk to her in the past resulted in embarrassment. But here she was talking to this amazing and sweet girl, Shion wanted to know more about her, to be near her but knew it wouldn't happen.

-"Chikaru do you ever feel…"- Shion didn't know if she should ask this question.

-"Feel what?"- Chikaru replied in the gentlest voice Shion ever heard, almost melting her heart.

-"Lonely?"-

Chikaru looked down to her hands then back at Shion who was eagerly waiting a response, "There's days when I feel alone but my little girls always come and cheer me up."-

-"What about you?"- She asked noticing Shion's eyes were filled with sorrow.

-"All the time."- Sadly for Shion that's just how it was, she never had friends in Spica because some didn't care to know her and others were because it was just business in Spica so friends weren't a luxury for her and it's been that way since she arrived to the school and the scary part was that she had one more year to go.

-"To be honest you're the first person I've talked to about…well lots of things that weren't school related in a long time."- Chikaru's heart felt terrible, she couldn't believe that she spent all her school years alone in Spica.

-"Shion…"-

-"Gomen I didn't mean to change the mood in here."- Shion quickly smiled to lighten the mood.

Chikaru reached out and placed her soft hand on top of Shion's, -"Shion you'll never be alone that I promise."- Shion's face began to turn red.

-"A-arigato Chikaru."-

-"You want to hang out somewhere tomorrow, or today?"- Chikaru asked.

-"I'd like that."-

Chikaru's face turned into a cheerful grin, -"Good, come lets go to my room back at the dorms we can play a game or watch a movie."-

-"Movie? I thought dvd players weren't allowed?"- Chikaru only smiled.

-"Are they?"- Shion asked again but got no response other then Chikaru's giggles.

* * *

 _-"Shion."-…-Shion?"-…-"Shiiiion."-_

Shion quickly snapped out of her trance seeing Chikaru wave her hand in front of her eyes giggling, -"You must have been thinking about something really hard huh?"- she asked.

-"Huh?"- Shion looked at Chikaru who only giggled some more.

-"I'll take that as a yes."- Chikaru sat on the bed, -"So I just called the real estate and they said that the house will sale and we have two weeks to go and get the rest of our things."-

-"Oh okay."- Shion looked at Chikaru.

-"That must have been some day dream."- Chikaru walked to the dresser to put her phone there, -"What were you thinking about."-

Shion smiled as she looked at her beautiful wife, -"How we first met."-

Chikaru froze and turned to face Shion with a loving smile, -"That's so sweet Shion I'm happy you remember, I've never forgotten that day either."-

-"How could I forget, seeing you for the first time in the meeting room…I felt like I would never be able to talk to you."-

-"You were so nervous."- Chikaru teased.

-"It was hard not to be with the most beautiful girl in front of me."- Shion stood up to hold Chikaru's hands, -"I was barely able to get all the courage to talk to you the first time."-

-"Then we went to go watch that movie."- Shion smiled.

-"Well you were freaking out the whole time."- Chikaru giggled.

-"I just didn't want the sister to catch us."- Shion felt Chikaru warmly hold her, -"Good times."-

-"They still are."-

-"That they are."-

The two warmly held each other till Shion broke the silence, -"So what did they say about the house?"-

Chikaru sat back down on the bed, -"Well the house got buyers really quickly and they're going to give us two weeks to get our stuff."-

-"I see that's amazing, I still can't believe Eli is letting us live with them."- Shion smiled as she laid down on the bed allowing Chikaru to easily put her arm around her.

-"Eli loves having her friends around her."-

-"I know but I mean I'm not complaining I think it's awesome."-

-"It is awesome."-

-"So when should we go get our things?"- Shion asked.

-"Hmm this Saturday would be a good time."-

-"By the way babe,"- Shion sat up, -"Did you already finish planning the wedding for Eli and Miyuki?"-

-"Yup everything is set."- Chikaru smiled from ear to ear.

-"That was fast."-

-"Yeah that's what I said, I just had so much fun doing it that I was sad when I was finally done."-

-"Wow I'm amazed, you can do it all."-

Chikaru shook her head, -"No, I just have so much fun that I don't even notice when i'm done. But I do make sure everything I do is good."-

Shion giggled, -"I can see that."-

-"Well come on lets go hang out with Eli."- Chikaru grabbed Shion's wrist gently and led her downstairs where the girls were all having fun.

* * *

"That was an amazing movie."

"Told you so." The blond haired woman spoke as she had her arm wrapped around the gentleman's arm, "So you want to go eat somewhere Henry?"

"Oh yes." The two stepped into Henry's car and drove around to find a nice little place to go eat after having seen a lengthy movie. Annabelle and Henry continued to discuss the movie about the small things that bothered them, laughing as drove all the way.

Once making it to a small restaurant the two ordered their meals and drinks then continued talking.

"So how's your little sister Miri been doing?"

"Henry, I have to confess something to you." Annabelle began.

"What is it?"

Annabelle took a breath, "Miri… isn't really my sister…"

"What? I don't understand, you always call her little sister."

"Because that's how much she means to me, we're not blood related by any means but I always considered her as such." Annabelle replied.

"I don't fully understand." Henry understood what she meant, but he wanted to know more.

"Okay," she rested her elbows on the table, "I grew up in the same orphanage as she did ,I mean it was terrible but my parents didn't want me so they left me inside that place and that's where I stayed for a good moment of life. Days soon became years and I was just stuck there, then one day a girl shows up in the orphanage and that girl was Miranda, my Miri. I saw how scared and alone she was so I approached her and talked to her, helping her feel more at home and that she has a friend. We spent several more years together as I got to know her and she got to know me but then…" Annabelle sighed, "I was adopted, I begged them to take Miri too but they didn't want her but I made her a promise, that I would come back for her. So I nagged my adoptive parents to let me see her every now and then and they did which was nice of them. Then I got older, had a nice job and I visited Miri everyday, every chance I could. Then one day I go back to the orphanage, talk with a few people and convince them to release her under my care, now normally those places don't do that but I'm glad they did. So she's been living with me ever since." Annabelle finished her story as she took a sip of her wine.

"That's so amazing, I can see why you two are so close and why you see her as a sister." Henry replied, "I"m glad she doesn't have to go through that anymore thanks to you."

"Thank you."

"It hurts me to know that she was in a abusive relationship, but I'm glad that asshole got what he deserved and now I know she'll be doing better with Rika." Henry added.

"Oh you should see her, its like the feeling of dread that clung to her just went away."

"That's great, good to hear she's feeling happy."

"That's an understatement, she can't stop talking about Rika."

"So its serious I take it."

Annabelle nodded, "Yeah from what Miri was telling me she really loves Rika."

"That's so nice," Henry felt really happy for the two after hearing this news, "I'm glad she found someone she could be happy with."

"Just as I am with you." Henry added with a warm smile.

"I am too…I've never felt so happy as I do now being with you." Annabelle took Henry's hand in hers, "But…"

"What's wrong?" Henry immediately could tell what she felt, "You're afraid about Elena."

"I don't want to take her place."

Henry held her hands, "No no its okay Anna you don't have to worry about that."

"I don't want you to feel as if I'm trying to make you forget her."

Henry smiled, "You wont do that, I've made my peace with it as painful as that was." He placed his hand on her cheek.

"I love you Henry."

"And I you." The two slowly leaned in for kiss.

"Well then, they're taking awfully long time with our food huh?" Henry asked looking over to see if they were coming with their orders.

"Yeah well it is a bit packed here."

"No kidding." He looked into Annabelle's blue eyes, "So how are things in the hospital?"

Annabelle chuckled, "just as you can imagine, lots of sleepless nights and saving lives."

"But you've proved you can do it."

"Yeah but it starts getting to you."

"Yeah I hear ya, I've had days when I had to stay overnight for meetings and a couple other things."

"Thankfully I have off tomorrow."

"Take them when you can."

Annabelle chuckled, "True that." The two chatted for while and before they knew it their food finally arrived and without waiting any longer they began to eat. The two sampled each other's plates and surprisingly they both enjoyed what each other were eating and the night dragged on for a long relaxing time. Sadly the restaurant was now closing which was surprising to the two as they had no idea how time flew them by as they talked to one another so they returned to Henry's car sharing a couple laughs and began to drive away.

Before they knew it they had finally arrived at Annabelle's home and the two were saddened that they had to part ways for the night. The two stepped out of the car and walked along the gravel ground to her front door.

"So tonight has been awesome." Annabelle smiled at Henry.

"Indeed, the movie was amazing." They stopped by her door, "I just hate that this has to come to an end." He caressed her beautiful face.

Annabelle held his hand that was on her face, "Hey do you want to stay here tonight?"

Henry was surprised with her request, "What? Oh no I don't want to wear out my welcome."

"No its okay I just don't want to be alone, Miri is staying with Rika tonight and I'm gonna be here." She looked at him with those blue colored puppy dog eyes, "Pleeease."

Henry smiled, "Okay." He stepped inside her home, "Let me just tell my daughter I wont be coming home." Annabelle closed the door and after Henry told Eleanor and hung up the phone, he felt Annabelle's arms hug him from behind.

"Thank you."

Henry turned around and hugged her back warmly then the two kissed.

"Oh do you need something to sleep in?"

"Actually I have my gym clothes in my car I'll just get them later." Henry looked at Annabelle, "Don't worry they're clean." The two laughed and resumed hugging and began to kiss as they headed upstairs.

* * *

-"So I talked with Eli-chan and she was sad when I told her we were leaving this weekend."-

Shion continued to brush Chikaru's long black hair, -"No kidding, I saw her hugging you." She giggled.

-"Aw I felt so bad, I just want to go and come back quickly."-

-"She's always loved having you around huh?"

-"Yeah since we first met we always hung out and had fun."-

-"Eli really is a very sweet girl."-

-"She is."-

Shion placed the brush back on the lamp stand and laid down resting her head on the pillow, Chikaru turned off the lights and laid right next to Shion to be able to hold her.

-"Her life wasn't the only one you've helped make better."- Shion said gently and Chikaru met her eyes, -"Arigato Chikaru."- Chikaru's eyes began to water.

-"You don't have to thank me."- Chikaru held her more firmly.

-"Yes I do, I'm so glad I met you…I would've been miserable if you never came into my life."- Chikaru raised herself enough and gently pressed her lips on Shion's as the two began to kiss romantically.

-"I love you Chikaru."-

-"And I love you Shion."- they held each other warmly.

-"You know this reminds me of when we first kissed, do you remember."- Shion asked.

-"Shion I can never forget something so wonderful, the most precious moment in my life."- Chikaru traced Shion's lips with her finger

-"You are the most precious person in my life."- Shion added and Chikaru smiled as Shion wiped her finger to wipe away the tear that began to trail down her cheek, -"I never once imagined those years ago that I would be able to hold you like this, kiss you, touch you and be together with you."- she began as Chikaru listened, -"And how wrong I was, I love you so much."- Shion's tears began to fall as well and Chikaru immediately held her closer. As they held each other the two slowly began to fall asleep with smiles on their faces and were truly happy in each other's arms.

* * *

 _-"Chikaru."-…-"Chikaaaru."-_

Shion gently shook Chikaru awake, -"Hmm," Chikaru raised her head from the desk completely unaware that she had fallen asleep.

-"Shion what's wrong?"- Chikaru asked hearing Shion giggle.

-"Nothing I just saw you here sleeping."- Chikaru looked outside seeing the orange glow from the setting sun and down seeing her sketch book with an unfinished design.

-"Goodness I didn't even know I fell asleep."-

-"Did you not get a good night sleep last night?"- Shion asked getting closer to her.

Chikaru slowly sat up right, -"No…"- she began to yawn, -"I stayed up late studying for a test."-

-"You should've told me I would've gladly helped you study."-

Chikaru smiled, -"Arigato but I didn't want to bother you."-

-"Hey what are friends for."-

-"I'll keep that in mind."- The two smiled at each other.

-"Come on I'll walk with you to your room so you can get some rest."- Shion gathered Chikaru's things then walked through the pink halls to head outside Lulim. It didn't take long till they finally made it to the dorms where Shion walked an awfully tired Chikaru to her room but once they made it Chikaru began to feel wide awake.

-"Shion want to come in?"- Chikaru opened the door to her room.

-"Oh I don't want to keep you up."-

-"That's alright besides I just got a new show that we can watch."- She pulled Shion inside her room and closed the door, Chikaru then began to set up the small tv and portable dvd player and laid down on the bed with Shion sitting next to her.

-"They told me lots of good things about this show, it's supposed to be funny."- And just like she said, both the girls were already laughing from how funny the show was and they had just finished four episodes and were now on their fifth. Shion never realized how fun it could be to have a friend like Chikaru and yet she felt nothing but love for her but she was to afraid to tell her. Shion asked herself if maybe it was just a small crush or perhaps because she's never had a true friend but the more she pondered it the more she came to realize that she loved her.

Chikaru set up a few fluffy pillows to lay back on to see the show more comfortably, -"Shion want to join me?"-

-"Eh?"- Her face instantly went red like a tomato just by the mere thought of laying next to Chikaru.

-"Come on silly."- Chikaru giggled as she pulled the nervous Shion next to her, however Shion did feel awkward cause she wasn't used to this sort of thing so she stiffly laid there. Two more episodes rolled by them and after Chikaru had taken a small bathroom break she came back to lay next to the blonde haired girl. Slowly Shion warmed up to this and made herself comfortable on her bed but not before doing the classic yawn and lifting her arm to slowly hold Chikaru, something she's always wanted to do like in the movies.

She looked at her arm then at Shion making Chikaru giggle and did something Shion didn't expect, Chikaru turned her body sideways and rested her head on Shion's shoulder while holding her waist with her arm. Shion's heart began to beat faster as she wasn't expecting it.

Chikaru could hear Shion's heartbeat getting faster as her ear was near her chest, -"Shion are you okay?"-

-"Y-yeah."- Shion wanted to badly tell Chikaru just how much she liked her or loved her but she was afraid if she did it would ruin their friendship if she didn't feel the same way and they knew each other for four months now she had to feel something right?

-"Are you sure?"- She asked again with concern in her voice.

Shion took a deep breath, -"Chikaru…"- she began, her palms began to sweat and her face started getting hot.

-"Yes?"-

-"I…l-love you."- Shion turned her head away not wanting to see her reaction thinking it was a bad one, -"And I want to be with you but…I understand if you don't… but it's be driving me mad that I haven't been able to tell you. Everyday i'm with you has been the best moments of life since I've been here. I want to be with you more then anything. I love you"-

Chikaru said nothing and Shion grew more nervous, what is she thinking? Did she want her to get out of the room or did she hate her, the anticipation was killing her.

Shion then felt the touch of her gentle fingers slowly guide her face to look into Chikaru's enchanting eyes.

-"Finally."- She said with a soothing voice and a heartwarming smile.

Shion was speechless; did that mean that she felt the same way for her?

-"Does that…"- Shion spoke but her voice came out like a whisper.

Chikaru nodded, -"I love you Shion, I always wondered if you felt the same way and I'm so happy you do."-

-"So does this make us—"-

-"Girlfriends?"- Chikaru answered, -"Yes it does."- Shion was unable to contain how happy she felt in this moment. Never in her life did she feel she would ever find someone that would love her just as she loves Chikaru but here was this wonderful girl right here in front of her, it was like they sent Chikaru just for her.

Chikaru turned off the TV and said they could watch more tomorrow since there was no school. Dusk had already covered the skies making it pitch black and the bright stars blanketed the sky but the two still held each other lovingly.

Shion looked at the clock, -"I should get going."-

-"Shion you can stay here with me."-

-"If its okay with you I don't want to be a bother."-

-"You're never a bother Shion."-

Shion looked herself over, -"Let me go grab my clothes so I can change."-

-"I have a spare set you can use."- Chikaru replied to which Shion politely accepted and after the two changed into comfortable clothing , they laid in bed together again.

-"Chikaru?"-

-"Mmm."- Chikaru had her eyes closed as she laid her head on Shion's shoulder and twirling her finger around Shion's blonde hair.

-"Will we be like this forever?"-

Chikaru looked at Shion with her loving smile that she loved to see, -"I think we will."- Chikaru then raised herself up and slowly brought her lips down on Shion's.

Shion herself was shocked by this but slowly warmed up to it and returned Chikaru's kiss, now that she thought about it this was her first kiss and she loved it.

-"I love you Chikaru."-

-"I love you too."-

* * *

 _Beep…beep…beep._

Shion slowly opened her eyes hearing her phone beep, having forgotten to silence it the night before. She quickly turned it off and was happy it didn't wake her beautiful wife. She looked around the room then at Chikaru who was resting her head on her shoulder just like when they first became a couple.

Shion remembered their first kiss and when they first said 'I love you' to each other.

-"And I always will."- She kissed her on the cheek and rested back down to join her in dreamland with a small smile on both their face's as they slept peacefully together.

 **End Chapter 11**


	12. Unexpected

**Chapter 12 Unexpected**

-"Ugh I'm so boored!"- Yaya threw herself on the bed and exhaled loudly while Tsubomi looked over a magazine.

-"Why don't you watch some tv or something."-

Yaya turned over onto her back, -"I did there was nothing good on."

-"Maybe you can read something."-

Yaya groaned loudly, -"That's twice as boring."- Tsubomi rolled her eyes.

-"Well I don't know what else to suggest Yaya-baka."-

All of a sudden a large grin like the Cheshire cat formed on her face then she rolled over getting closer to Tsubomi.

-"I know something we can do."- she softly ran her fingers across her legs making Tsubomi squirm.

-"Yaya!"- she jumped, -"We just did it last night."-

-"But I want more Tsubomi."- she grinned lustfully.

-"Geezus Yaya you're gonna wear me out."- Yaya pinned Tsubomi on to the bed.

-"I promise I'll take it easy."-

-"Yaya-baka I actually don't feel like doing this."-

-"Eh? But you always do."-

Yaya got off Tsubomi, -"Yeah but not today."-

-"But…"- Yaya began to make a puppy eyes.

-"Yaya is sex really all you think about?"- Tsubomi asked as she stared seriously at Yaya.

Yaya however was taken aback, where was this coming from she wondered, -"No that's not all I think about."-

-Well some days it just seems like that's all you want, sex, tv, food."-

Yaya rubbed the back of her head, -"Well I mean…its not like they're bad things."-

-"You also play around too much Yaya."-

Yaya returned her glare, -"What do you mean?"-

-"That…"- Tsubomi stopped herself mid sentence.

-"What?"- Yaya asked again

-"That…I'm not sure I want to get married…"- Yaya's heart stopped after hearing those painful words.

-"W-what do you mean you don't want to get married?"- a knot was beginning to form in Yaya's throat.

Tsubomi felt her eyes beginning to water, -"I don't think you're taking this or anything seriously and it worries me about us."

Yaya was speechless never in her life would she have thought to hear those words coming from Tsubomi and her heart was shattered into a million pieces.

-"I don't take things seriously...?"-

-"Gomennasai Yaya but lately I've seen you never taken anything seriously like school or your work…"- Tsubomi began, -"I'm worried about you and—"-

-"And you think I'm gonna screw things up."-

-"I didn't say that!"-

-"But you want too."- Tsubomi tried to reach her hands but Yaya softly pulled away and stood up.

-"Yaya!"- Tears were beginning to fall from Tsubomi's eyes as she tried to reach for her but Yaya moved away each time as she said nothing, her heart was pounded into the ground and stomped on.

-"I never thought you would think like this about me."- Yaya turned her back towards her, -"I guess I shouldn't be surprised I do act like I don't care about anything serious. But I never would have thought you would I think I was a complete screw up that didn't care about anything."-

-"Yaya I didn't say that!"- Tsubomi cried.

Yaya sniffed before turning to Tsubomi, -"Tsubomi…I act like I don't take things seriously but I do, I never look at something and go 'oh forget it that's to hard' and I've planned ahead."- Yaya turned back to the door, -"This is who I am Tsubomi, I act dumb or that I don't take things seriously but that's just how I am. I'm not a baka, all my life I've taken things seriously but never shown it and if you can't accept me for me then… I don't know. We've been together for years now and it hurts that you don't even know me…"- Yaya opened the door and walked out. Tsubomi placed her hands on her head and took deep breaths as everything that just happened swirled in her head. Tsubomi stood up and chased after Yaya.

Tsubomi however couldn't find Yaya and immediately heard a car speed off into the distance, Tsubomi ran outside seeing the car slowly shrinking as it got further. She fell to her knees and began to cry, she regretted everything she told to her girlfriend. While she had good intentions she didn't mean for it to go this far, she was only worried about Yaya and her plans for marriage.

"Tsubomi!" she heard the voice of someone running towards her, "Tsubomi what happened, are you okay?" Eleanor knelt down next to her.

-"Tsubomi-chan!"- Nagisa and Chikaru joined Eleanor having seen Tsubomi rush outside as well.

-"I'm such an idiot!"- Tsubomi cried, -"I didn't mean to upset her!"-

"What happened?" Eleanor asked placing a gentle hand on her trembling shoulder.

-"I told her that she wasn't taking things seriously."-

-"And that made her mad?"- Nagisa asked and knelt down by her friend.

"I'll say…she took my car." Eleanor tried to lighten the mood but only got a very soft chuckle from Nagisa.

-"That surely can't be all is it Tsubomi-chan?"- Chikaru added but Tsubomi stayed quiet, -"Tsubomi-chan what else did you say? Yaya wouldn't have just stormed off like that?

-"I told her I wasn't ready to marry her."- Tsubomi shook her head, -"I didn't…want too…"- she began to cry.

-"Because she didn't take things seriously?"- Chikaru asked gently and held Tsubomi as she cried on her shoulder.

-"I just didn't want her to make a mistake."-

"Look I'm sure she's not that mad knowing Yaya as long as I have." Eleanor stood up, "I'll go find Yaya and talk to her okay."

-"Come on Tsubomi-chan let's get you inside."- Chikaru and Nagisa helped a heartbroken Tsubomi back inside Eleanor's home.

Eleanor went back inside and grabbed another set of keys and took a silver car that belonged to her father and drove off hoping to find Yaya quickly.

* * *

Chikaru sat Tsubomi down on the sofa and placed a cup of warm soothing tea on the table.

-"I'm an idiot aren't I…"- Tsubomi asked in a low voice.

-"Of course not Tsubomi-chan."- Nagisa quickly jumped in as Chikaru sat down next to Tsubomi.

-"There's nothing wrong with being a little afraid of marriage."- Chikaru added, -"I was afraid myself and so was Shion."-

-"But you didn't tell her something awful."-

Chikaru held Tsubomi's hand, -"I did."-

-"Eh?"- Nagisa was surprised just like Tsubomi.

-"Shion was afraid and so was I about marriage."-

-"That we both said we weren't ready for it."- Chikaru turned around seeing Shion walking inside the room, -"We also said a few things we both regret."-

-"You both felt like that? How did you two get over it?"- Tsubomi asked.

Chikaru only giggled as Shion hugged her, -"We didn't."- they both said together.

Tsubomi was even more confused, -"But then…"-

-"I told Chikaru that no matter what I love her."-

-"Then we both just did it even though we were afraid and see what the future would bring."- Chikaru added, -"And tackled everything together, not once have we regretted it."- Shion smiled.

-"Yaya-chan isn't a bad person Tsubomi-chan,"- Nagisa spoke, -"whenever I see her she's always so focused."-

Chikaru nodded, -"I've seen Yaya as well, yes she may be lazy but once she sets her heart on something there's nothing holding her back."-

-"I've known Yaya for years…we've been together for years and I never saw it,"- Tsubomi buried her face in her hands, -"I'm the worst girlfriend…I wouldn't be surprised if she wants to leave me."-

-"She wont leave you Tsubomi-chan."- Chikaru spoke in a tender voice.

-"Yeah Yaya-chan loves you lots."- Nagisa joined in cheerfully hoping to lift her spirits up, -"I'm sure she'll be back and it'll be just like before."-

Tsubomi shook her head covering her eyes with her hands, -"my god I broke her heart…"- her heart couldn't contain it anymore and she immediately broke down in tears. The rest of the girls tried their best to comfort Tsubomi and hoped that Eleanor found Yaya to try and get her back.

* * *

Elsewhere Eleanor drove around the streets trying to spot her car somewhere hoping that it would lead her to Yaya and try to talk to her to make her feel better. Eleanor drove for an hour looking for Yaya but had no luck that is until she spotted her car parked by a store and as Eleanor got closer this store was actually a pub.

Eleanor assumed the worst and she was hoping she was wrong as she parked the car and made her way inside. She looked around trying to find her and it didn't take long till she saw her in one of the corner tables drinking, and heavily she might add.

Her heart broke seeing her best friend in such a state and as she got closer she could see that Yaya had been crying.

"Yaya?"

She looked up seeing Eleanor in front of her, tears still fresh in her eyes. Eleanor took a seat in front of her and counted the many beers she's already had, six by the look of it. She couldn't stand seeing her best friend like this but understood what kind of pain she must be going through.

Eleanor reached for Yaya's hand which she immediately held onto welcoming the gesture, -"She hates me…"-

"Tsubomi doesn't hate you."

-"Why didn't she just tell me she didn't want to marry me from the start…"- Yaya buried half her face in her arm while her other was being held by Eleanor.

"Yaya you know Tsubomi didn't mean what she said."

-"Then why did she say it?!"- she lifted herself up and took another drink, -"she thinks I'm a fuck up Eli! if she didn't want to waste her time with me then she should've just said it!"-

"Yaya—"

-"I mean its just how I am you know, Eli you've known me longer than anyone you know I how I am."-

"Of course I do and you're not a screw up Yaya."

-"Tsubomi seems to think so…I've never felt so…betrayed! It was like a fucking stab on my heart!"-

"Yaya she didn't betray you, she was only worried about marriage."

-"What was there to be worried about?!"- Yaya slouched back down, trying her best to calm herself, -"Did she think we wouldn't be able to support ourselves because of how much of a 'screw up' I am."-

"Yaya stop!" Eleanor gripped her hand, "You're not a screw up, you already have so much planned for yourself." She began, "You have a great job and you two have a very healthy relationship, don't forget you're gonna be an awesome world wide singer." Yaya looked into her emerald eyes, "No one thinks you're a screw up, not me, not everyone and most definitely not Tsubomi. No matter what you always proved time and time again that you can get it done like the chorus back in Spica, yeah you didn't take it seriously but it wasn't because you were lazy it was because you had the gift and when you set your mind to it…my god you blew everyone away with your amazing voice." She reached for Yaya's other hand.

"Don't you ever think you're a screw up Yaya because I know if it comes to marriage you'll be a great wife to Tsubomi."

Yaya's sorrowful expression slowly turned into a smile, -"Arigato."- Eleanor returned the smile, -"You really think I'll make a great wife."-

"Absolutely."

Yaya raised herself off the table, -"I'm surprised you haven't given me any lectures about this."- she looked at the beer bottles.

Eleanor chuckled, "Because I've been there before soooo I'll let it slide."

"Come on let's get you out of here." She helped Yaya up and that's when she could tell that she was really drunk as she had trouble standing up.

Yaya almost tripped over her own feet, "Don't worry I got you." The two made it outside and walked towards Eleanor's car and helped her inside the passanger seat then got in the driver seat to start the car.

-"What about your other car Eli."- Yaya asked half drowsy no doubt from all the beer she drank.

"I'll come get it later don't worry, I'm more worried about you." The two began to drive back to her home to put Yaya to bed to sleep off the alcohol. They drove silently through the streets, Yaya pressed her head against the window watching everything roll by and Eleanor could see how bad she needed to sleep. Soon enough the familiar forest came into the view as they drove through to Eleanor's home and after a few minutes finally made inside the garage and parked the car.

"You okay Yaya?"

-"Yeah…"- her sorrowful tone told Eleanor other wise.

"Yaya I—"

-"It's okay Eli you don't have to say anything,"- Yaya looked at her best friend, -"You really did make me feel better."-

"I know this hurts."

Yaya shook her head, -"Its okay Eli."- Eleanor really felt sad for Yaya, she hated seeing her like this and she wished she could do more to help her.

Yaya chuckled, -"Maybe it's the beer talking but I want to confess something to you Eli, something I've…never told you before."-

"Oh oh I know where this is going." Eleanor giggled.

-"No I'm being serious Eli."-

"Okay okay i'm sorry." She smiled at Yaya.

-"Remember when we first met?"-

"How could I forget, that's when I met my best friend."

Yaya smiled, -"Before Tsubomi well after we met and got to know each other more I…"- Eleanor listened wondering what Yaya was going to say next.

-"I had a huge crush on you."- Eleanor was surprised, she had no idea Yaya had feelings for her when they first met. Yaya giggled, -"I know this must sound weird but back then I just couldn't stop thinking about you."

"That's sweet Yaya."

-"Yeah,"- she blushed, -"I just always wanted to tell you this hope I didn't freak you out."-

"No of course not."-

Yaya laughed, -"Thanks, but then I met Tsubomi and my world changed. I love her so much…when she told me that she wasn't ready for marriage it was like she said she didn't want to be in my life anymore. It was like someone ripped my heart out of my chest… it hurt so much to hear her say that."-

"Yaya," she reached out for her hand, "Tsubomi wants to marry you and I promise you that."-

-"And if she doesn't?"-

"She will." Eleanor opened the car door, "Now come on lets get you to bed." She helped Yaya out the car and carried her inside. They made it inside and were about to climb the stairs until they were noticed.

-"Oh my god!"- Eleanor turned to see Tsubomi rushing towards her with everyone else following, -"Eli is she okay?"- she stood by her side seeing if Yaya was okay.

"Yeah she's okay she just needs to sleep."

Tsubomi however wasn't easily fooled, -"Was she drinking?"- Eleanor said nothing but glance down, that was enough to tell Tsubomi that her beloved girlfriend was indeed drinking. Tsubomi said nothing but help Eleanor carry Yaya to their room, once inside they gently lowered her onto the bed and in an instant Yaya was out like a light.

"Tsubomi…"

-"I know Eli its okay I understand..."-

"We'll be downstairs if you need us Tsubomi." She nodded at the girls as they all quietly left Tsubomi's room to not disturb them.

-"I cant believe Yaya-chan would do this."- Chikaru crossed her arms, -"I never guessed she would drink."- Nagisa added.

"No kidding." Eleanor walked with the three of them back downstairs. "Hey Miyuki lets go get my other car."

-"Of course sweetie."- Miyuki followed her to the garage.

* * *

Back in the room Tsubomi looked over Yaya with a saddened heart, she had no idea Yaya would go this far but then again she should have after what she told her. She laid on her side and gently ran her hand up and down Yaya's arm, her heart kept breaking over what happened and she just wanted to take back everything she said. Hours went by Tsubomi unaware as to how quick time flew by while she watched over Yaya making sure she was okay after who knows how many beers she must have drank.

Yaya slowly began to stir in her sleep, Tsubomi look at her lovingly seeing her eyes slowly flutter open. Yaya looked around before pressing her hand on her head as she groaned no doubt from the headache. She felt someone's arm holding her and she looked back seeing Tsubomi looking over.

-"Tsubomi…"- Her smile quickly turned to a frown, -"I know you don't want to see me right now…I'll go sleep on the couch."- Yaya began to get up.

-"Stay here Yaya."- Tsubomi gently held her saddened girlfriend and eased her back down on the soft mattress.

-"I can only imagine how disappointed you are."- Yaya turned her head to not look into Tsubomi's eyes.

-"No I'm not…I mean I just…I didn't mean for you to get drunk."-

-"Gomennasai."-

Tsubomi gently guided Yaya' s head to look at her, -"No it was my fault."-

-"Tsubomi,"- Yaya closed her eyes as tears began to roll down her eyes, -"Why didn't you tell me you didn't want to marry me?"-

-"I—"-

-"Do you want to break up with me?"-

-"No! I would never want to do that!"- Tsubomi held the broken hearted Yaya, -"I just don't want to force you into something you don't want to do… I know what I said is stupid,"- Tsubomi began, -"I didn't mean to say I didn't want to marry you Yaya. I was just afraid, and not just from marriage but from everything else. Keeping ourselves supported and not knowing what to do if something bad happens like if we lose our jobs. For the first time in my life I'm afraid Yaya, nothing has scared me more than marriage and I'm so sorry Yaya."-

-"Tsubomi I—"-

-"And I've been so selfish Yaya, all this time I only thought about myself that I didn't know how you felt about all this, and I hurt you…gomanasai Yaya, gomenasai."-tears heavily fell from Tsubomi's eyes.

-"You don't have to apologize Tsubomi."-

-"I do Yaya."-

-"Just tell me…"- Yaya sniffed, -"Do you want to marry me?"-

Tsubomi stayed silent because she had no idea how to answer that but for Yaya that was more than enough of a answer.

-"Okay then."- Yaya stood up despite how much her head and heart was killing her.

-"Yaya wait!"-

-"Don't worry I'm not leaving…I'm just going to grab some aspirin or something."- Yaya looked at Tsubomi, -"But tell me the truth, do you want to break up with me?"-

Tsubomi stood up and grabbed Yaya's hands, -"No! Of course not! Yaya I love you."- She then guided Yaya back to bed.

-"Wait here I'll go get aspirin for your headache."- Tsubomi quietly opened the door and looked at Yaya one more time before heading outside their room to fetch the medicine.

* * *

-"My god, so that's what happened?"- Shizuma was shocked over the news Nagisa had told her about Yaya and Tsubomi.

-"I know I cant believe this myself,"- Nagisa paced around the room, -"I mean Tsubomi and Yaya love each other and when Yaya proposed to Tsubomi she was so happy but now she doesn't want to get married."- Nagisa sat on the bed with a worried expression, -"What could have happened."-

-"I didn't think Tsubomi would do this but then again she probably got cold feet over the whole thing."- Shizuma sat next to Nagisa.

-"What do you mean Shizi?"-

-"Well it happens, sometimes people get so excited and then they began to feel nothing but fear afterwords so they back out."-

-"But that's still so horrible."- Nagisa held Shizuma's arm, -"I can't imagine what Yaya must be going through, she was so happy and now this. I feel so horrible now."-

-"It's gonna be okay Nagisa, I know those two will be able to work it out like they always do. You remember the times they argue, it would get so bad sometimes but they make up with one another."-

-"I really hope so, Yaya-chan must be so crushed right now."- The two looked at their open door seeing Tsubomi walk by it in a hurry and hoped that their situation didn't get worse.

-"Come here cutie."- Shizuma laid back allowing Nagisa to rest on top of her.

-"I'm really worried for them Shizi."-

-"I know but trust me they'll work out their problems like they always do."- a tap on the door made them turn their heads towards it seeing Chikaru, Shion, Eleanor and Miyuki by their door.

-"Girls?"- Nagisa perked her head up.

The four walked in, -"No doubt we're all worried huh."- Chikaru began.

-"Yes I cant stop thinking about them."- Nagisa spoke.

-"Agreed, I've felt so bad since I saw Tsubomi like that."- Shion sat on the bed, -"Yes I feel so bad, I don't think I've ever seen Tsubomi this way it just broke my heart."- Chikaru added.

-"We should do something great for them!"- Nagisa perked up with a smile, -"I've known Yaya and Tsubomi-chan for so long that it hurts me seeing them like this. Maybe if make a party or something and have the two dance or play a game or something awesome we can get them to fix their problems."-

Chikaru chuckled at Nagisa's innocence, -"I wish it were that easy Nagisa-chan."-

-"Hang on a second Chikaru I think Nagisa is on to something."- Shizuma smiled.

"Maybe we can create a very romantic mood and Yaya would definitely feel better and so would Tsubomi."

-"Yeah get them together in a candle lit room, play some nice music and they'll have to make up."- Shion couldn't hide the fact that she was excited for this plan.

-"Oh my Shion that's very romantic of you."- Chikaru giggled while Shion nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

-"I've seen too many movies."- Shion added.

-"So that's what you've been doing with your spare time."-

-"Yeah."- She chuckled, -"But seriously what should we do?"-

-"Well like Nagisa said and yourself we have to get them together in a romantic evening and see if the two make up."- Miyuki replied.

"We should book a restaurant."-

-"That is a very good idea Eli."-

-"Yes good thinking Eli-chan."- Chikaru hugged her.

"I'll see if I can get a reservation." Eleanor grabbed Miyuki by her wrist and dragged her along downstairs.

-"We should get some sleep so we can get ready for tomorrow."- Shizuma said as she yawned leaning on Nagisa and wrapped her arms around her.

-"Yeah that's a good idea."- Shion also yawned, -"You coming babe?"-

-"In a minute I'm gonna go check on Yaya."-

-"Chikaru…"- Shion held her hand, -"It might not be a good time."-

-"But…I want to see if she's alright."-

-"She wants to be with Tsubomi right now."- Chikaru was saddened because she really wanted to help Yaya feel better but Shion was right and unfortunately had to leave Yaya alone.

-"Come on lets get ready for bed."- She guided Chikaru to their room to let Shizuma and Nagisa get their much needed rest.

In another room however Yaya was resting on her side trying to overcome the sorrow that was within her heart, unknown to her that her friends were planning something special for the both of them.

 **End Chapter 12**


	13. Precious People In Our Lives

**Chapter 13 Precious People In Our Lives**

Yaya opened her eyes, the sunlight seeping into the dark room and the sound of complete silence around her. Tsubomi's slow breathing being the only thing in the room that Yaya could hear in the darkness. She stood up, gave the sleeping Tsubomi a kiss on her cheek and walked out the room and even though Yaya was still devastated over what happened between them she still loved her.

Yaya roamed the empty halls of Eleanor's home and since it was still the early morning everyone was still asleep.

Yaya walked towards the living seeing something familiar.

-"Eli?"-

Eleanor turned her head up to see Yaya standing by the couch she was resting on.

"Good morning Yaya." Eleanor smiled warmly and stood up to hug Yaya who did the same.

-"What are you doing up?"-

"I couldn't sleep." She chuckled, "So I thought I'd just come down here and relax." Eleanor gestured for Yaya to sit next to her which she did, "What about you?"

-"Same, had a tough time sleeping."-

"Sucks doesn't it?"

Yaya chuckled, -"Yes it does."-

Eleanor laid down on her side watching the dancing flames of her fireplace, she then grabbed Yaya's hand and laid her down behind her.

Yaya wrapped her arm around Eleanor's tummy.

"Kinda takes it you back doesn't it?"

Yaya chuckled, -"Back at Astraea when I slept over in your room."-

"The nights were very lonely."

-"Really? I seem to recall you saying you were afraid to be alone."- she smirked.

"Well it wasn't like I was given a roommate."

-"But you were still afraid."- Yaya giggled.

"Well at first…but then you started to stay over so I can feel comfortable at the dorms, sometimes every night and every night we would lay like this."

-"Those were great times,"- she smiled, -"We would watch a few movies just to stay up late and on a school night no less."-

"Well that was because you set a bad example."

-"Nani?"- she playfully replied in shock, -"Why would you say that? If I really wanted a bad example then i would've suggested for us to practice kissing."- the two began to laugh as Eleanor held Yaya's hand.

"Perv," she told her and Yaya only pretended to be offended, "What I'm trying to say is thank you Yaya, I don't know where I'd be if not for you."-

-"Eli?"-

"I was just a nervous girl when I first went to Astraea Hill and I didn't really have a lot of confidence in myself but you helped me probably more then you needed to. But because of you I learned that anything was possible." Eleanor turned to look into Yaya's amber colored eyes seeing them began to water then hugged her tight.

"So I know that you and Tsubomi will marry each other, I know she'll see just how amazing you are. I know you Yaya, when you set your mind there's nothing stopping you and I know Tsubomi will see it."

-"Eli stop, you're gonna make me cry."- Yaya closed her eyes letting the tears roll down her face, all this time Yaya never really knew how much she had impacted Eleanor's life and hearing her best friend say such nice things to her only made her feel luckier to have a friend like her, someone she could confide in, a shoulder to cry on but most of all a sister to her.

Eleanor chuckled, "Sorry but I just wanted to tell you this for a long time now."

Yaya felt Eleanor's thumb whisk away her tears but she was unable to control herself as she began to cry and held onto her sister. Eleanor stroked Yaya's head gently as she buried her face on her chest crying over what Eleanor told her that warmed her heart.

* * *

She opened her eyes, parted her silky soft red hair away from her face as she sat up and looked out the window or at least at the thick curtains that blocked out the sun since both of them enjoyed not having the sun rudely awake them.

Looking at her clock she saw it was five in the morning, she reached up towards her right eye now covered by an eye patch and softly glided her fingers on it. It has only been three days since Scarlet underwent the operation to help restore her eye sight but it was still too soon to see if it was a success. The memory still fresh in her mind, Momomi gently waking her up very early in the morning and nervousness wrecking her very core about the whole thing but eventually mustered the courage to go through with it. Though it was more than just scary for her since Scarlet had been in an operating room before and despite her parents being doctors and surgeons, the whole time she was filled with fear as the mask came on to lull her to sleep.

However it did have an unwanted side affect, a constant lingering aching pain in her eye that irritated Scarlet to no end and was the reason she had a tough time sleeping at night. She gritted her teeth from the pain, though it wasn't intense it was still enough to drive her insane luckily she had been given strong painkillers from the doctor to deal with it.

Scarlet heard the sound of a bottle pop open and the pills rattling behind her, she turned around seeing Momomi sit behind her.

-"Here."- she placed the pills in Scarlet's mouth and handed her a glass of water, once she downed them Momomi gently laid her back down to rest.

"I didn't mean to wake you."

-"It's okay babe,"- she caressed her gentle face, -"How is it?"- she gently glided her fingers down her eye.

"It's annoying." Scarlet got closer and pressed both their bare bodies against each other as they held onto one another in a warm embrace.

-"You want to do something to take your mind off that pain cutie?"- She smirked lustfully and before Scarlet could answer she began to deeply and passionately kiss her beautiful red headed girlfriend.

-"Get on top of me cutie."- Momomi spoke in a low seductive tone allowing Scarlet to take the lead and were enveloped in ecstasy as the two made love for what felt like hours. Scarlet slowly fell back down on the soft mattress, her whole body covered in a thin layer of sweat and panting from exhaustion. Momomi herself was slowing her breathing down from the excitement while she looked towards Scarlet seeing her resting peacefully, she was no doubt fast asleep and was glad she was getting some rest to allow the painkillers to do their job.

-"I wonder if I over did it?"- Momomi quietly giggled seeing her sleeping beauty then leaned in to give her one more kiss before leaving the room to let her sleep. She grabbed her nightgown and left the room silently as to not wake up Scarlet, last thing Momomi wanted was to bother her though Scarlet would always say otherwise.

She stepped outside their room into more darkness since they had thick curtains on all their windows to prevent the sun from pouring in and annoying them. Momomi slipped on her underwear and silk night gown that reached right above her knees then laid on her side on the couch while she turned on the tv. She must have been laying there for hours while she watched Tv because she spaced out thinking about her beautiful red head. Momomi wanted to do something special for her but sadly she was never good at doing nice things.

Momomi silently cursed the time she spent with Kaname having allowed herself to become like this and regretted everything she did with her. But then again she was still like this even before Kaname slightly less horrible then she was during her time in Spica. Why did she have to be this way she thought, why did she have to grow up to be the way she is because now she has a beautiful girl that loves her and she loves with all her heart and she wants to be better for her.

Thankfully opening up to Scarlet was becoming easier the more she talked to her about things that bothered her but she rarely ever dug into her past with her. Not just because there was more things Scarlet didn't know about her but because she wanted Scarlet to know everything about her just like she knew everything about her beautiful, kind girlfriend.

Momomi opened her eyes to see Scarlet cuddled up right next to her asleep on the couch, when did she fall asleep?

She felt Scarlet grip her hand, "Don't leave me…" she heard her say in a soft quiet voice. Momomi held Scarlet by her waist and pulled her closer to her.

-"I wont."- She whispered in her ear as the laid on the couch together watching TV. Momomi looked at Scarlet with a smile and wanted to do something special for her for making her life so great.

-"Carly?"-

"Mmm?"

-"Get dressed I'm going to take you somewhere nice."-

Scarlet turned her body, "Right now?"

-"Of course cutie now come on lets get dressed."- the two stood up and went to their room to get changed all the while Scarlet wondered where Momomi was planning on taking her and truthfully she was excited over where they were going.

* * *

Eleanor held onto the crying Yaya lovingly as she slowed her crying down, the things Eleanor said to her just moved her heart but that wasn't the only thing that was on Yaya's mind. Tsubomi rejecting her about marriage had seeped into her mind which brought more sorrow in her heart as she cried and Eleanor knew her sister all too well to understand what exactly troubled her.

Eleanor softly stroked Yaya's head, "Hey Yaya."

-"Yes?"- A muffled answer from Eleanor's bosom.

"How about you and me hang out somewhere, like how we used to sneak out of Astraea with Shizuma and Chikaru and Shion to have fun."

-"Okay."- She wasn't going to object because she did want to leave the house for a moment.

Eleanor chuckled, "Come on lets get changed so we can go." The two walked to their rooms and grabbed their clothes. Yaya stepped out of her room dressed in a black sleeveless and shiny tight leather pants coupled with her boots. Eleanor wore a simple black short sleeved button shirt that hugged her body nicely, a pair of jeans and her own boots that Miyuki had gotten for her.

-"I'm ready."-

"Lets go." Eleanor held Yaya's hand as they walked into the garage and hopped in her car then drove away into the city.

-"So we're we going?"-

"We're gonna go hang out like old times you know, just you and me."

-"It's been a while since we just hung out."-

"I know, we should've done this more."

-"We both have been very busy lately."-

"No doubt but we should've tried to do this more often."

-"If only it were that easy to hang out back at Astraea."-

"What do you mean?"

-"Well if it weren't for Shizuma we would have no way of going anywhere."- She chuckled.

"That's true." Eleanor giggled, "We could've always walked."

-"Nani!? I don't think I would last as long as you walking for miles."-

"It wasn't that far."

-"You kidding it was like a million miles till we saw anything."-

"No it wasn't it was pretty close."

-"I beg to differ."-

"Okay okay it was pretty far." Eleanor rolled her eyes as the two laughed. They drove for a while till Eleanor brought the car to a steady halt, Yaya looked around seeing a large railing next to the curved road.

-"Why are we stopping here?"-

"Something I gotta see." Eleanor quietly said as she exited the car into the quiet emptiness on the road, there was no cars in sight at all. Eleanor wondered if people still used this road seeing how desolate it was.

Eleanor eyed the newly repaired rail as Yaya stood behind her and embraced her, -"Is this where it happened?"- Yaya remembered Miyuki getting that call that she was in a horrible accident that dreadful night and it was like someone ripped a hole in her heart when she heard it, hoping that her beloved sister was alright.

"Yeah…" Eleanor ran her fingers across the rail, the memory of that night was still so vivid in her mind. Eleanor crossed the railing and began heading down the steep hill as Yaya followed behind her. Eleanor stopped by a tree, the very tree that stopped her car from rolling even more causing any further damage to her.

She placed her hand on the scarred tree, "This is where the car stopped." She knelt down, -"I never came back through this road ever since."

Yaya knelt down next to her, "I remember waking up and feeling so much blood run down my head. I crawled through all this." She pointed to the hill, "That lamp post up there, that was the only thing I could see as I made my way up."

-"Eli..."- she hugged her.

Eleanor sniffed as she wiped her nose, "There's nights when I relive this in my dreams…sometimes a day…a week…I'd wake up sweating, sometimes in a panic," she turned to hug Yaya, "I don't talk to anybody about this…not even Miyuki." Yaya couldn't believe this, all this time Eleanor was more traumatized by the event then anyone ever thought and no one ever knew about it.

-"Why did you keep this to yourself Eli, why didn't you tell me?"-

"I don't know…I just couldn't…" Eleanor stood up as she exhaled, "But we're supposed to be having a good time, sorry lets get going." She smiled.

-"Eli you know you can tell me anything right."-

"Yeah, thank you Yaya." The two walked back up the hill and hopped right back in Eleanor's car as they continued their drive to wherever Eleanor had planned for the two but Yaya made Eleanor promise to tell her everything she felt after they got back which she agreed.

They told stories and joked all the way to the mall where Eleanor planned to take Yaya just like old times, and she was happy that she was finally seeing Yaya smile again after seeing how depressed she's been these few days.

-"The mall?"-

"We haven't been here like in a thousand years."

-"True. Think we might see some sexy girls in there?"-

Eleanor chuckled, "Aren't you spoken for Yaya?"

-"Well of course, doesn't mean I can't look though."-

"I'm going to tell Tsubomi."

-"Don't you even think about it Eli." She shot back.

The two girls got out of the car and entered the mall that stretched on for miles or at least Yaya seemed to think so. They entered the mall and roamed around with no destination in mind, just talking having fun and browsing at the various stores. The two girls were having a blast, they didn't even notice that their feet were beginning to feel sore.

"What do you think Yaya?" Eleanor tried on a hat as she looked in the mirror.

-"Not bad Eli…hang on."- Yaya rushed behind a few clothes rack and came back with a blazer and sunglasses, she put them on Eleanor and unbuttoned her shirt a little much to Eleanor's shock.

-"There you go."- Yaya crossed her arms as she looked over Eleanor, -"Very sexy Eli, I love it."-

"I look awesome." She rotated trying to see everything in the mirror seeing that like Yaya said looked very sexy. Eleanor put the clothes back and continued to look around.

-"You're gonna get Miyuki anything?"-

"Yeah what do you think of these Yaya?" she showed up a few bracelets.

-"They're pretty, I'm sure Miyuki would love them."- Eleanor noticed a necklace in Yaya's hands.

"You're gonna buy that for Tsubomi?"-

-"Yea."- Eleanor stood by her, "I think she'll love it." The two quickly bought their gifts and left the store to find a place to eat to fill their grumbling tummies.

They sat on the table with their meals of burgers and fries, they talked about trivia things and enjoyed their food. Yaya herself was laughing along with Eleanor over their funny stories and she finally felt happier then she's been all week. As they sat on the table two boys eyed the two girls and were immediately smitten with them, and so nervously walked towards them.

"Hey girls." The blonde haired boy spoke to them catching the two girls off guard.

"Hi there."

"I uh…how are you doing." He's friend behind him only shook his head, Eleanor and Yaya only giggled as they decided to play along.

"We're doing good just killing some time before we go." Yaya replied, "How about yourselves."

"We're okay, just leaving the theater and heading to the arcades."

"Sounds like fun." Eleanor smiled.

"I'm Stephen by the way and this is David." He greeted them.

"I'm Eleanor and this is Yaya."

"Nice to meet you two…so uh you two wanna go to the arcades with us?" The two girls giggled.

"I'm sorry but we're just about to go to head home and continue our anniversary." Eleanor said which caused Yaya to look at her confused but managed to keep a straight face till she knew what Eleanor was doing.

"Anniversary?"

Eleanor held up both her hand and Yaya's hands that had their rings since Yaya still hadn't took off her's, "We're married."

"What!?" both boys shrieked, "You two are married!?"

Yaya and Eleanor laughed, "Of course silly, even two handsome guys like you both can get married." The two boys were speechless and mouth agape.

"Well we gotta go see ya later." Yaya stood up with Eleanor who hugged her arm and the two walked out.

Once they were outside on the parking lot Yaya looked at Eleanor, -"Didn't want to break their hearts that bad huh?"-

"Well it was either that or I just full blown make out with you so they get the message?"

-"Eli, i'm surprised at you, I'm gonna tell Miyuki about that."- The two only laughed.

"Well lets head home its already getting late."

They began to drive as the orange orb in the sky began to set, "Hey Yaya."

-"What's up?"-

"We should have a sleep over."

-"Eh?"-

"Yeah, you know, you and me sleeping together like we used too."

Yaya smiled as the warm memories of the spending time like that came back to her, -"I'd love to do that again Eli, lets do it."-

The two girls talked and laughed all the way back home to continue having some more fun and have their long overdue sleep over. Arriving back home the girls quickly made their way to their rooms and changed into their more comfortable clothing to sleep in.

-"Baby?"- Miyuki called out to Eleanor as she grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows.

"Oh I'm sorry." She quickly walked up to her, held her and kissed her.

-"Goodness Eli."- she smiled, -"You're in a happy mood, what you doing?"-

"Having a sleep over with Yaya."

-"Sleep over?"-

"Yeah like we used to back at Astraea, we haven't had a sleep over in years."

-"I see."-

Eleanor knew that tone and giggled, "It's just for one night Yuki." She kissed her again.

-"I'm gonna miss you."- Miyuki teased and kissed Eleanor one more time, -"Go have fun sweetie."-

"Want to join us?"

-"No that's alright babe."- with further urging Miyuki got Eleanor to feel better about the whole thing and with a goodnight hug Eleanor headed back down to the living room to set up the beds. It didn't take long till Yaya came back downstairs in the living room with a few snacks and drinks. Eleanor turned on the TV in the living room to have a bit of ambient noises or to watch a show on tv while they talked like they used too.

"Been a very long time since we've done this hasn't it?"

-"It has, I missed this nights. Just you and me joking around."- Yaya smiled as she teasingly looked at Eleanor, -"Or because someone was afraid of the dark."-

"Excuse me?" Eleanor laughed, "I wasn't afraid of the dark I was…I was just…well."

-"Exactly."- Yaya teased.

"Hey if anyone was afraid of the dark it was Scarlet!"

-"Scarlet wasn't at the Strawberry Dorms Eli."- she replied back.

"Shut up! Well I mean you also suggested we sleep over too."

-"Because I didn't want you to be alone." She smirked making Eleanor groan knowing she was beat and it was true, being alone in Astraea and being far from home only made Eleanor feel uneasy about staying there.

"Remember when you almost got caught by the sister."

-"That was a rush, heading under your bed and hoping she didn't look under it."-

"oh yeah though I'm going to be honest I wanted to laugh cause that joke you told me kept running through my head while I pretended to be asleep."

The two laughed, -"we had some good times back there didn't we?"-

"Yes we did."

-"Wait... Is Scarlet really afraid of the dark?"-

Eleanor shook her head, "Not anymore, but when we were younger she had an intense fear of the dark. she couldn't even be in it for more then a few seconds and she would freak out really bad."

-"Damn, that sucks. How did you she get over it?"-

Eleanor was about to speak but stopped, "I... actually don't know, must have been when I was still living in Japan. I'm glad she's not terrified of it anymore."

Yaya smiled and held Eleanor's hand but saw that she still wore her ring and her expression saddened.

"Yaya?"

-"I'm fine, its just…this whole thing."- Eleanor followed her best friend's gaze to her ring.

"Tsubomi?"

-"Was I dumb enough to think she was ready?"-

"No of course not Yaya."

-"It was my fault for rushing it…"-

"Yaya you know she loves you."

-"I know but I'm not sad, really. I mean its been a while since she told me she wasn't ready but I'm not gonna force her you know. I want her to be comfortable with marriage, and she can take as long as she wants but I'll always love her no matter what, but I don't want her to forget about me you know and I need her to see that I'm serious about it, I'm not joking around when I say I want to marry her and that I wouldn't be a screw up."-

"I understand Yaya."

Yaya chuckled threw her hands behind her head and leaned back, -"We have all the time in the world, whenever Tsubomi is ready I'll be there for her in more ways than one,"- she giggled softly, -"I just…I just want her to know I love her."-She smiled at Eleanor as the two talked. Unbeknownst to them behind the wall of the living room a lone figure was quietly listening even though she didn't mean to eavesdrop as she was just going for a glass of water. Her pink hair shining from the moonlight, she covered her mouth to stiffen her soft cry from what Yaya said as it touched her heart and quietly made her way back upstairs to their room.

* * *

Momomi parked the car in the parking lot of the movie theater and completely surprising Scarlet about watching a flick together since Momomi had made it clear she disliked these places.

"The theater? But baby—"

-"I know Carly,"- she held her hand, -"But I want you to have a good time."-

"You don't have to do anything you don't like Momomi."

-"Carly…I want to be better to you. I know you tell me you love me for me but I hate myself, I hate how I am with you, I want to make you happy. You do so much for me and I…I don't do a lot."- she looked away in shame, Momomi just wanted to do everything to make her one true love happy after everything Scarlet's done for her, like changing her life around and helping her find true happiness, happiness she didn't find with Kaname.

-"God I don't even talk to you about what's bothering me or even…the crap that is my past."- Momomi took a breath, -"I know so much about you and you don't know a lot about me…that's not right Carly, you've made me happy in more ways than you can imagine and I…I haven't done so much for you, I hate myself."-

Scarlet gently turned her head towards her to gaze into her cerulean orbs, "You've made me happy in more ways than you think. I know how hard you're trying to change Momomi but no matter what I'll always love you, you've seen me on my worst days and I on yours but we still pulled through together. So don't feel down about yourself baby and if you ever do have a problem you can always talk to me about it."

-"That's the problem Carly…I cant."- Momomi's face saddened, being with Kaname for so long made her not do anything like that and whenever Momomi tried to talk to Kaname she would get shut down saying she could not be bothered by 'crap' like that.

-"Let's go shall we, we don't want to get in late."- she smiled but Scarlet could tell that it was a forced kind of smile but she wasn't going to push it, she figured Momomi would tell her whenever she was ready, so with that Scarlet leaned in to give her a kiss which Momomi accepted and returned lovingly and stepped out their car to head to the booth.

The two girls bought their tickets and headed inside then towards the room to watch their movie but before they did that they bought some popcorn. Much to Momomi's annoyance of dealing with the long line at the snack bar did they finally get their snacks and headed to their seats back in the screen room. Now that they were on their seats, Momomi reached over to hold Scarlet's hand and ran her thumb gently back and forth as the two watched the movie.

The movie had comedy but was mostly romance and Momomi had to admit she was having a good time but because she was with the best girlfriend in the world next to her. Momomi laid her head on Scarlet's shoulder as the movie went on.

Once the movie finished the two girls began to head back to their car as they talked about their favorite scenes, while a few women commented on Scarlet's beautiful ankle length red hair. They drove through the streets as dusk was finally setting in and stopped by the local pub just to relax a little.

They sat and ordered their non alcoholic drinks and just chatted the time away. Scarlet began making Momomi laugh throughout their conversation and was happy to be able to make her feel great. Momomi herself was happier, more than she's ever been in the past, she loved every moment that she was with Scarlet, Momomi didn't want to lose Scarlet from her life because she was the most important person in her heart.

-"Carly I—"-

"Hang on a sec love." Scarlet stood up and headed towards the bathroom leaving Momomi more anxious as to what she wanted to tell her.

-"So she's the real deal huh?"- That voice, it immediately brought emotions of rage and hatred in Momomi's heart, she looked behind her seeing Kaname drinking some hard liquor in the table a few feet away from her.

-"What are you doing here Kaname!"- She stood up, her voice was low, intimidating and filled with rage but Kaname was unfazed in the least as she took another sip.

-"Relax Momomi I didn't come here to start trouble, actually I came to find you."- she spoke without ever looking into Momomi's eyes.

-"What the hell do you even want!? how did you even know I was here!?"-

Kaname chuckled, -"I didn't, you just happened to walk inside while I was here, besides I just wanted to talk."-

-"Talk!? After all this time NOW you want to talk!?"- Momomi's furious voice gaining the attention of the very few patrons of the pub.

-"Do you love her?"- Kaname asked throwing Momomi off.

-"What?"-

-"Do you love her?"- she repeated.

-"Yes I do, I love Carly more than anything."-

-"That must be nice."- she took another sip, -"I'll never have anyone like that."-

-"That's your own damn fault."-

-"True."-

-"What are you doing here Kaname?"-

Kaname's expression softened if by a little, -"I wanted to say… I'm sorry."-

Did she just hear right, Momomi was completely dumbstruck by what she said, she couldn't even come up with a response.

-"I hate doing this but…I'm sorry Momomi."- she took another shot of whiskey, -"I treated you bad…you deserved better, better than me."-

-"I bet that hurt to say."- Momomi glared at her.

-"Yeah it did."-

-"You were in love with Amane…I know that's why you acted that way."- Kaname didn't respond, -"Did you really love her more then me?"-

-"Yes I did."-

-"Then why?"-

-"Because I wanted her Momomi…I loved you but not like I loved Amane."-

Scarlet walked next to Momomi having seen the two confronting each other and held her hand to calm her which Momomi gently held gaining a glance by Kaname.

-"That's been my only regret Momomi, treating you the way I did and I don't care if you don't forgive me but I wanted to tell you this for a while not only that but…tell Eleanor I'm sorry for what I did to her."- She stood up, -"Any chance we had between us is gone I know that for sure."- she looked at Scarlet and Momomi instinctively stepped a bit in front of her almost as if to shield Scarlet from Kaname.

-"Well anyway that's all I wanted to say."- she walked next to Scarlet and placed her hand on her shoulder, -"Take care of Momomi okay."- she said in a soft voice while she looked at Momomi then began to head towards the exit.

-"Kaname."- she stopped and looked at Momomi but was unable to bring herself to say what she wanted but Kaname already knew what she meant or rather what she wanted to say and nodded as she left the building and drove her car away from the pub to who knows where.

Inside the car already far gone Kaname drove through the streets heading towards the airport thinking back on how much she neglected Momomi and thought to herself that relationships weren't for her as much as she wanted one.

 _-"With this I can finally let her go…and she can move on with her life, I've been holding her back even without being there, I could tell for sure. Scarlet huh, you've made her happy in more ways then I probably ever could, Momomi you deserve someone like her, to give you everything I couldn't."-_ Kaname smiled faintly as her car disappeared over the horizon.

Back at the pub Momomi stood in the same spot going over what just happened, "Momomi?" she felt Scarlet hug her from behind.

-"Yeah?"- she held her arms.

"Let's go home." Momomi turned to her, she could see that Scarlet was very much worried for her and perhaps she knew that Momomi would explode any second, after all it has happened before whenever Kaname would show herself to Momomi.

But Momomi didn't want to explode with rage, in fact it was subsiding just as quickly. Momomi turned around grabbed Scarlet and kissed her, her kiss filled with passion.

-"I love you."- Momomi still held Scarlet in her arms.

"Goodness that was….wow," Scarlet's was stunned over how great that kiss was, she reached up to hold Momomi's face, "I love you too."

-"let's go."- she smiled at her then took off in their car, buying a few drinks on the way back. They made their way just as quickly to their apartment, rode the elevator up and were safely back in their home. Scarlet plopped down on the couch and lifted her legs on top of the cushions as she rested and relaxed. Momomi grabbed a couple of drinks and placed them on the table then she rested on top of Scarlet, resting her ear on her chest listening to her steady heart beats and feeling Scarlet's arms wrap around her.

"I like this." She held Momomi lovingly.

-"Don't let me go…"- This was a bit unusual as Scarlet's never really seen this side of her, she's always seen a strong Momomi everyday but now she was seeing a vulnerable side to Momomi that she's never seen before perhaps something about talking with Kaname triggered something in her mind.

Scarlet kissed the top of Momomi's head then she looked up to kiss her.

There was silence, neither one uttered a single thing as they mostly enjoyed the company and warmth of one another and Momomi felt at peace next to her red haired vixen.

-"I've done a lot of bad things…"- Momomi broke the silence, -There's a lot of things I never told you Carly."- she spoke very softly.

"Momomi its okay if you don't want to talk about it sweetie, I don't mind."

-"No Carly…I want to tell you everything, I know so much about you and I love you so much but…you don't know a lot about me. All my life I've been anything but good, I was selfish and I hated everyone, hell I even hated my own parents…I was a bully to certain people and I made sure I always got my way. I always wanted to be better than everyone and I didn't care how I did it, I stomped my way to the top and it made my parents think I was a bitch and now I know they were right to think so. That's why they sent me Spica hoping it could change me but…I met Kaname and my life only went to hell from there."- There was nothing but pain in Momomi's eyes as Scarlet listened to her girlfriend and held her warmly.

-"I tried to ruin Spica…I lied to everyone, I spat on them and thought they were beneath me…I helped Kaname almost destroy a relationship between two girls that loved each other and for what!? I knew Kaname loved Amane but I went along with it hoping that maybe she would change her mind but she never did, it was a stupid thing to do…I grew angry at her, and I hated everyone."- she wiped her eyes from the tears and Scarlet did nothing but hold her as she listened to Momomi and now she was beginning to wonder if Scarlet thought differently of her, did she hate her now? -"I helped destroy a play, I ruined school meetings by burning Shion's documents, I destroyed most of Chikaru's designs for things she had planned, I even hurt Shizuma... I ruined other people that were in love… I… I hurt so many people!"-

-"I knew what I was doing was wrong but I didn't care, I enjoyed what I was doing. I don't know why but it was just the way I was and everything I've done…I hate myself for it but then I met you and Eli. You two showed me a different side of life, a side I always thought was pathetic and stupid but now I know how wrong I was, you two have shown me that its not weak to have someone help you and be there for you. And you Carly... You showed me what it was like to really be in love, to have someone to hold you, to listen to you, to be there for you and I never knew how great it would feel to love someone. Carly I love you more than anything…I want to be better to you, I no longer want to live in that dark lonely and angry world I used to live in…ever since I met you I've never felt so happy in my life."- she cried softly as Scarlet caressed her face lovingly and Momomi wondered what exactly Scarlet could be thinking, she was only hoping that she didn't hate her or tell her to get lost.

-"I love you…"- she cried as she buried her face in Scarlet's bosom and now Scarlet was seeing the years of pain in Momomi's heart spew out. The moments they spent together she knew that Momomi was trying her best to change the way she was because now she knew that she spent most of her life like this, alone and angry at the world.

Scarlet lifted Momomi's face gently whisking away the tears from her cheeks as they locked eyes with one another, then Scarlet pressed her lips against hers letting Momomi know that she still loves her. They kissed deeply and lovingly, Momomi never wanting to break the kiss thinking that Scarlet might leave her.

Scarlet gently broke off the kiss and looked into Momomi's eyes, "I love you so much Momomi, I would never think differently of you." Momomi's eyes began to feel watery again, "Everything you've done is in the past, I would never hate you Momomi."

-"If you met me back then…you would have."- she softly said.

Scarlet only chuckled, "I doubt it, we'd probably end up like this as we are now." She smiled warmly as Momomi was speechless.

-"How do you know that?"-

"You know me, Ima bit stubborn." She chuckled getting a smile from Momomi.

-"More then stubborn."- they giggled.

"Besides, I feel I'd be able to win your heart."

-"Why couldn't I have met you sooner…"-

Scarlet smiled, "I wish we did. I know how hard you're trying to change but you know no matter what I'll never think you're a bad person because I know that deep down you're not, you're the girl I love, the girl I want to spend my life with and I would never. Ever. Leave you."

-"How can you say that after knowing everything I've done?"- she lowered her gaze only for Scarlet to reconnect their gaze.

"Because I love you and that's not about to change." She scooted down on the couch to let Momomi get more comfortable on top of her as the two kissed lovingly once more. Seconds turned to minutes as the two held each other in love's embrace, Momomi was happy to finally have a girl like Scarlet in her life and without her she wouldn't know where she'd be right now. All her life she's known nothing but the awful side of it and not once would she have imagined her life turning around to such a happier side all thanks to this beautiful girl that held onto her with nothing but warmth in her heart and showed her the true meaning of being in love and Momomi would do everything she could to change herself as a better person.

 **End Chapter 13**


	14. A Few More Days

**Chapter 14 A Few More Days**

Scarlet sat patiently on the hospital bed as Momomi held her gently while all their friends were there with her because today is the day her eye bandage comes off. Everyone was eager to know if her sight was restored and were there to support her, Eleanor had been talking to Scarlet all morning to keep her mind off it as Momomi did too.

Though Scarlet had been laughing and having a decent time to where she forgot all about her eye procedure, it slowly crept back in her mind and the feeling of nervousness settled in again.

-"Carly?"-

"I'm okay baby, I'm just…"- Scarlet cuddled closer to Momomi, "I'm just a bit anxious."

"Don't worry Scar I'm sure everything will be fine just you watch." Eleanor wrapped her arm around her.

-"Yeah Carly, you'll be able to see again."- Momomi reassured her along with all her friends but it only made Scarlet more anxious eager to see if her eyesight had returned after a week of wearing her bandages on her eye only hidden by the eye patch Scarlet had gotten.

The door finally swung open and everyone's favorite doctor walked in along with a Miranda who was her assistant nurse.

"Annabelle! Miranda!" the girls all walked up to hug them.

"It's good to see all of you again." Annabelle gave Eleanor another hug, "G-good to see y-you too." Miranda smiled at them.

"Hi there Scarlet." Annabelle greeted her to which she also gave her a nice hug.

"Hey Anna."

"So today is the big day huh?" Annabelle asked getting a small nod from Scarlet and she knew that she was afraid, "Well lets see how we did."

Scarlet took a deep breath as she removed her eyepatch then Annabelle began to slowly remove the bandage that was on her eye.

"Eli can you get the light?" Annabelle asked Eleanor which she quickly turned off before the bandage came off.

"Okay here we go." Annabelle slowly pulled off the bandage on Scarlet's eye as she kept her eyes shut as anxiety and fear erupted in her mind.

"There we go."

Scarlet kept her eyes shut fearing the worst till she felt Momomi's gentle hands hold hers and with that Scarlet took a deep breath and exhaled. She opened her eyes slowly, her left eye perfect like always but the vision in her right was still black. Scarlet covered her left eye hoping to see something out of her right but there was nothing, just a deep darkness. Her heart began to sink as her eyes began to water, Momomi could already see the tears beginning to trail down her face and she'd never felt so awful for Scarlet. She walked in front of her and Scarlet didn't hesitate to hug her as she cried softly, Annabelle had no words as she could only imagine how she felt and everyone in the room was quiet only the sounds of Scarlet's cries.

Annabelle stood next to Eleanor and Miyuki as sorrow was etched all over the doctor's face, Eleanor placed her hand on her shoulder to offer some comfort.

-"Baby it's gonna be okay"- Momomi softly ran her hand down Scarlet's head, -"We'll figure something out."- Scarlet held Momomi tighter.

Momomi held Scarlet's face, she wiped the tears with her thumbs and kissed her forehead. Scarlet opened her eyes her again but this time something was different, something that made her hold her breath.

-"Carly?"- Momomi noticed Scarlet's stilled expression, -"Baby?"-

Scarlet reached her hand up to her left eye to cover it, what she saw next made her exhale in disbelief. She could see! While her vision wasn't crystal clear, it was still a bit fuzzy and everything that was far from her was still blurry but when she looked in front of her Momomi was almost as clear as day in her eye. Soon the rest of her vision came back as she was able to see everything clearly now.

-"Carly?"- Momomi gently caressed Scarlet's face.

"I can see." She whispered as her eye was adjusting itself.

-"Nani?"-

"I can see!"

The whole room was filled with excitement and happiness as everyone crowed around Scarlet and gave her a big hug. Chikaru pulled Annabelle into the group hug and to say 'thank you' to her, especially Scarlet and Momomi for the wonderful thing she helped do.

There were no words that could express how happy the girls felt for Scarlet now that she was able to see from her right eye once more, the weeks of torture gone. After getting everything settled the girls followed Eleanor to her truck that her father let her borrow to take everyone to the hospital and began to head home. It didn't take long till the girls arrived back home.

* * *

-"So what shall we do?"- Nagisa asked but quickly lit up, -"I got it, we should make breakfast."- Everyone seemed to love the idea since they all just woke up and headed to the doctor so Scarlet could get her bandage removed.

-"That's a good idea Nagisa-chan!"- Chikaru grabbed Shion and Momomi, -"Lets go help!"- she rushed with all three in toll.

-"Wait a minute I didn't agree to this!"- Momomi was dragged along with Chikaru leaving a giggling Scarlet behind. The rest of the girls followed suite while Eleanor and Scarlet watched on before they would go join them.

"That's really something isn't it?" Scarlet chuckled.

"Yeah it is." Eleanor stood next to her lifelong friend, "You know Momomi looks really different now."

"Yeah," Scarlet smiled warmly, "She's…had it rough."

"Really?"

Scarlet nodded, "Yeah, but she's really trying to change and I've never seen her so happy."-

"She's got you to thank for that."

"I love her Nora." Scarlet looked at Eleanor, "What about you? You and Miyuki are getting married soon are you nervous?"

"You better believe it." Eleanor sighed, "I wish I wasn't but I don't know, it's just a big step you know."

"It's something we all go through Nora but its worth it in the end."

"It is, I actually cant wait." Scarlet smiled.

"Nora?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…still hate me?"

"What!?" Eleanor was shocked by her question, "Why would you ask that?"

"Ever since…I mean I almost split you and Miyuki apart." Scarlet looked away, ashamed at what she had done to her lifelong, closest friend.

"Scar…" Eleanor embraced Scarlet, "I never hated you, I could never…I know that you regretted doing it but I could never hate you. We've been together since we were little."

"It just…puzzles me how you could forgive me after that." Scarlet held Eleanor closely, "If I was you I don't think I would be able to forgive me."

"Scar its okay."

Scarlet smiled, "You have a good heart Nora…you always did."

"As do you." The two smiled as they gently broke off their hug, but something scratched Eleanor's arm.

"Ow," she looked at Scarlet's hand spotting something shiny, "Hey what's that?"

"Huh?" Scarlet followed her gaze seeing the ring.

" Oh. MY. GOD!" Eleanor held Scarlet's hand that held the ring though Scarlet's face gained a small red hue on her cheeks, "Oh my god Scarlet!" The two jumped around while holding their hands in excitement.

"When did this happen?"

"A week ago."

"Scar that's amazing, Momomi proposed."

"Yeah…she was really adorable about it."

"Momomi adorable? Dang it, I wish I saw that." She giggled.

"it was so cute Nora."

"I cant imagine how happy you must feel."

"I…I've never been more happy in my life and I want to spend it with Momomi." Scarlet smiled, "Nora…she's the one, the girl I love."

-"Hey there you are."- Momomi walked in the room, -"You didn't honestly think you'd leave me there all by myself did you?"- she smirked as she held Scarlet in her arms.

"I was actually about to go there with Nora."

-"Oh,"- Momomi looked at Eleanor, -"Did you really intend to keep Carly here so I can get tortured by them."-

"I uuuuh…"

Momomi giggled, -"I'm just kidding Eli."-

Eleanor smiled, "I'll leave you two alone."

She began to walk away, -"Eli wait."- Eleanor stopped and turned to face Momomi, -"I'm pretty sure Carly told you about…us getting married."- she blushed.

"Yeah, it's so cute but I didn't want to give you a hard time about it." She giggled.

-"Yeah I could hear you two from the other room."- Momomi looked with a sincere expression at Eleanor, -"Eli…Arigato."-

Eleanor was taken aback, "For what Momomi?" she asked confusedly.

-"For everything you've done for me, and for bringing Carly into my life."-

"Momomi you don't have to thank me."

Momomi stepped closer to Eleanor, -"But I do…since I met you back at the café…even though I was so horrible to you, you never left me. You stayed by my side through everything and I could never repay everything and I want to say that…you are the greatest friend I've ever had."- Momomi hugged Eleanor, -"Arigato…for everything."-

"I'll always be there for you whenever you need me Momomi."

-"Arigato Eli."- Momomi embraced her greatest and closest friend in her arms.

* * *

She laid on her bed wondering just what to do on this day or at least till she remembered that today was the day that they were all going to take Yaya and Tsubomi to the restaurant to help them make up. Nagisa immediately shot up with a cheery grin on her on her delicate frame and quickly stormed into her bathroom with a set of cute clothes to change in and ask Eleanor if they were going to head out soon.

Nagisa quickly burst out of the bathroom, looked herself over and rushed downstairs trying to find Eleanor. Nagisa ran downstairs and bumped into someone falling to the ground with her with a scream.

-"Ow ow ow..."- Nagisa opened her eyes seeing that she accidentally bumped into Miyuki and she immediately felt fearful as this brought back memories when she kept running into her back at the strawberry dorms.

-"Mi-Miyuki!"-

Miyuki looked at Nagisa, -"Nagisa."-

-"Y-yes."-

Before Miyuki could say anything she immediately started to laugh, -"This brings me back."-

-"You're not mad?"-

-"No of course not Nagisa. I'm not the 'scary council president' anymore."- she grinned.

-"You heard me say that?"- her face began to run red.

-"Yup when you were talking with Suzumi-san, but a lot of people already felt that way towards me."-

-"Gomenasai Miyuki, I didn't mean too—"-

Miyuki giggled, -"It's alright Nagisa, that just means I did my job right at Miator."-

-"I mean you were so strict when I first met you."-

-"Well I had to be due to a certain Etoile not doing her job."- The two shared a small laugh, -"But don't let me keep you Nagisa."-

-"Okay then."- Miyuki helped Nagisa off the floor.

-"By the way, have you've seen Eli?"-

-"I think she was in her room."-

-"Ah Arigato."- Miyuki began to head upstairs as Nagisa continued towards the game room. She walked inside spotting the girls all together, Yaya was watching TV with Tsubomi near her but she could see that the two were still uneasy with each other, Chikaru was sketching a few things on her notebook while Shion read something and talked with her loving wife sharing stories and laughing. Shizuma sat on the pool table looking over a few papers that made Nagisa wonder what they were.

-"What's that Shizuma?"-

-"Our college mumbo jumbo."-

-"College?"-

-"Yup."-

Nagisa could see her eyes going back and forth, -"Is it bad?"-

A smile formed on her face, -"Quite the opposite my little Nagisa,"- she paused and looked at her cute red head, -"We passed, we're officially done with this semester."-

Everyone turned their heads over Shizuma's anouncment.

-"Oh my congratulations you two."- Chikaru was the first to say something.

-"Already? Wow."- Yaya was stunned, -"Amazing I wish I was done with School."- Tsubomi added.

-"That really is awesome."-Shion smiled at the two.

Nagisa grabbed the papers and looked them over as a huge smile formed from ear to ear, -"I cant believe this is my grade!"-

-"I told you not to worry."- Shizuma leaned back.

-"It's all thanks to you Shizuma that I passed."-

She shook her head, -"Nah you're a lot smarter than you think Nagisa, you give yourself little credit."- Nagisa still hugged her enchanting goddess. Chikaru suggested that she wanted to have a small cookout for everyone so they could reward Shizuma and Nagisa for finally finishing.

-"Sadly though we still have a few more semesters to go huh."-

Nagisa nodded, -"But at least this is over with and that's good right?"-

-"Of course it is, it'll be more smoother from here on out…I hope."- she giggled.

* * *

As Miyuki walked up the stairs she could begin to hear guitar music accompanied by a synthesizer and as she got closer she could also hear singing. Miyuki quietly opened the door to Eleanor's room seeing her sitting on her bed playing her guitar and a music device that was supplying the synth music.

She began to play a soft guitar solo then slowly came to a close of the song.

Eleanor let a long exhale, -"That was beautiful Eli."- she turned around.

"Miyuki! You scared me."

She giggled, -"Gomen, but what song was that it was really nice."-

"That was a song me and mom heard on the radio once and we just decided to cover it," Eleanor smiled as Miyuki sat next to her, "My mom would play the synthesizer and I would play the guitar then we would both sing it together, I felt like playing this for her."

-"That's so sweet Eli I'm sure your mother must be really happy."-

-"I hope she is."

-"And I never knew you could sing so beautifully."-

Eleanor chuckled, "This is the only song I can sing actually. Everything else is like nails on a chalkboard."

Miyuki laughed softly as she placed her hand on top of Eleanor's -"None the less, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard."-

"Thank you."

-"Has anyone else heard you sing it?"-

"Just my folks and well you."

-"You should sing this to them, I'm sure they'll love it."-

"Maybe some other day, I get very nervous playing in front of people."

Miyuki chuckled, -"No one's gonna make fun of you Eli, we're all friends here."-

"I know, I just never really performed for anyone other then myself."

-"Well you did play a song on my birthday."-

"That day was special."

-"You should let everyone hear you Eli."-

"I will."

There was a small silence, -"So are you ready?"-

"Two more days."

-"just two more."-

"To be honest I'm extremely nervous."

-"I hear ya."-

"But, knowing that I'll be spending my life with you…that makes it worthwhile." Eleanor smiled at her as she hugged her.

-"Same here, Who would've thought that the girl I thought was shy to be around me would be in my life."-

"Are you sure it wasn't the other way around."

Miyuki chuckled, -"Excuse me? I believe you were the one being all cute and adorable because you were nervous being with me."-

"Yeah you're right." Eleanor laid her guitar on the bed, then she playfully shoved Miyuki on the bed, climbed on top of her and locked lips with her.

-"You really know how to get me worked up don't you?"- Miyuki smiled.

"Well…I do know all of your vulnerable spots." she gave a sly smirk.

-"Oh, is that right?"-

Eleanor moved her head near Miyuki's collar bone kissing it, she could hear Miyuki moan.

"See."

-"I'll give you that."- Miyuki began to remove Eleanor's shirt, leaving her in a bra.

"Hey wait, I thought we were gonna hold out till we got married?"

-"Oh we are, I just wanted to feel your skin against mine."- she ran her hands up from Eleanor's stomach to her breasts.

Their door opened swiftly, -"Hey girls you want—"-

Eleanor and Miyuki turned their heads to the door in shock, seeing Yaya standing by it mouth agape.

-"I…am interrupting aren't I?"-

"Weeell… kinda."

-"I uh…gomen."- Yaya closed the door enough, -"I was only gonna ask that me and the rest of the girls are heading to the store to pick up something real quick. And I was gonna ask you two if you wanted something or tag along."-

-"I'll think we'll stay Yaya."-

-"Okie dokey."- she closed the door.

The two girls said nothing till Eleanor smiled bashfully.

-"That makes it twenty-three times she's done that."- Miyuki chuckled.

"You've actually been keeping count?"

-"Well…she has done that a lot."-

Eleanor laughed, "You're not bothered by it are you?"

-"Oh no, Yaya is a really great friend. I just wished she'd knock every now and then."-

Eleanor got off Miyuki and put her shirt back on and sat on the bed, "I don't mind it."

Miyuki sat next to her with a smile, and held her hand, -"By the way, she told me."-

"Huh?"

-"That you still have nightmares about your car accident."-

Eleanor frowned as she closed her eyes, "Did she now."

-"Why didn't you tell me?"-

"To be honest…I really thought it was in the past that but then…the nightmares came back."

-"Eli is that why you would wake up in the middle of the night?"-

"Yeah…I guess I just never got over that."

-"Well I'm not going anywhere baby, so I want you to tell me all about it."-

"Are you sure?"

-"You don't have to ask sweetie, I'll always be here for you."-

"Thanks."

Miyuki and Eleanor were locked in another passionate kiss till they slowly broke away and Eleanor began to tell Miyuki everything that's been bottled up inside about her car accident. Eleanor had never told her Miyuki how horrible her nightmares were, they were times when she would wake up gasping for air and her face covered in sweat.

Miyuki listened to her angel's trouble, She gently held her and soothed her angel, reassuring her that it was in the past and told her angel of a similar nightmare she had back at Miator. Hearing Miyuki tell Eleanor how she dealt with it filled Eleanor with ease knowing that perhaps her troubled mind can finally put that horrible experience behind her.

She never knew Miyuki had gone through something like having almost crashed herself in car and though Miyuki's car did get clipped she came out of it unharmed except for the small trauma she endured. Though all it took was a few simple words to make her angel feel better and sometimes having someone knowing what you're going through can make everything feel better.

 **End Chapter 14**


	15. Tomorrow Is The Day

**Chapter 15 Tomorrow Is The Day**

"So this is where you live?" she said happily.

"Yes, took us a while to get it looking nice."

"It's a beautiful home."

"Thank you Eleanor." Annabelle replied as she showed Eleanor around her home as she waited for Miyuki to pick her up since her car broke down by the hospital and luckily Annabelle had just finished her shift and gave her a ride back to her home.

"You can just call me Eli if you want."

Annabelle smiled, "Or I can call you Nell."

"I like that." She replied.

"So uh…how are you and my dad." Eleanor asked.

"It's been so amazing, he's so romantic. During one of my shifts I get a call from the front desk telling me there was a handsome man asking for me and there he was ready to take me to lunch."

"Sounds like my dad alright," she giggled softly, "That's very sweet."

"He is," Annabelle breathed in, "He's a great man, and I've never met anyone like him."

"You two look very happy together." The two sat down.

"To be honest…I don't deserve a man like him, he's so sweet and kind and—"

"But you're the same too, you're very sweet."

"Thank you Nell but I sometimes don't see myself that way."

"Either way you two are happy together, and I'm really glad to see my father finally smile."

Annabelle smiled, "I also…I…"

"What?"

"You're father proposed to me."

"Oh my god. Really?"

"Yes and I wanted to ask for your blessing."

Eleanor was stunned, the thought of her father remarrying was strange for her since the thoughts of her mother Elena still lingered in her mind. Though Eleanor's silence was enough to give Annabelle her answer.

"I see…" she said shaking Eleanor out of her thoughts.

"I don't know, I mean I was so used to my father being with my mother…this is just…"

"Odd?"

"Yes."

"Listen Nell," she held her hand, "I know I can never replace your mother and I don't want too, I can never do something like that but I really love your father and I wanna be there for him, and be there for you."

"I know but I don't know if I can," she looked into Annabelle's blue eyes, "I miss my mother."

"I know this is wrong of me to say but I was hoping you can look up to me as your mother."

"I…I cant… at least not right now." Eleanor slowly let go of her hands and stood up, "I'm sorry." She headed towards the door leaving behind a heartbroken Annabelle.

She stepped outside seeing Miyuki pulling up right on cue as she walked closer, Miyuki could see the look of sorrow etched upon her face. She got inside the car.

-"Are you okay baby?"-

"No."

-"What's wrong Eli?"- she began to drive away as Eleanor looked back to Annabelle's home.

"My dad proposed to Anna."

-"Really that's great!"-

"Is it?" her voice carried a hint of despair within it.

-"You don't like her?"-

"No I like her but, I just…this feels wrong."

-"It's Elena."-

"Yea. I know my dad loves her and she'll never do anything to ruin my mother's image but I just cant. I know I'm being weird cause I love her around my dad, I love how happy she makes him and then I feel like this…"

-"Eli, Annabelle loves you as a daughter and your mother wouldn't want you two to be miserable."-

"Yeah but all my life I've seen my dad with my mom and now there's a new woman about to marry my dad and I just feel…I don't know, weird."

-"You should give her a chance Eli, I know she wants to make you two happy and she's a very kind woman."- Eleanor said nothing as she contemplated on Miyuki's words on the way back home and as she did so she couldn't help but think. What if she was right, what if the pain her mother left in her heart and very much so on her father was healed by the woman that loves her father and he loves with all his heart. As much as she wanted to give Annabelle her blessing she just couldn't do it, she felt like it would be a betrayal to her mother even if it was silly to think that way. Deep down Eleanor wasn't ready to accept Annabelle to be her new mother even though she loved her dearly.

Before making it back home, Miyuki made a quick stop at an ATM machine explaining to Eleanor that they need a bit more money for their wedding. After retrieving their money now they made it back on the road and resumed their way back home. They stepped inside their nice home all the way Eleanor made her way inside the living room, thinking about what she told to Annabelle, it left her feeling awful.

-"Thinking about Anna?"-

"That obvious?" Eleanor cast a small smile.

-"Look its not my place to say but you have to move on, Elena would want better for you. Anna will not replace your mother but she will help heal what your mother left."-

"How do you know that? You say that like if my mom meant to do that."

-"I'm not saying that, you think I haven't noticed that this still hurts you. Trust me, allow Anna into your life and I promise you, all the pain you felt since Elena passed away it'll get better."- Miyuki took her hands, -"I was in your same situation Eli, when Kaori passed away. She was a sister to me and when she died I felt like how you do now, I didn't want anything to do with anyone and I felt my heart tear but then…Nagisa came along, she was like Kaori, she looked like her and in a way she had the same spirit as she did."- Miyuki smiled warmly.

-"At first I wanted nothing to do with Nagisa, I saw her as just another girl that Shizuma was toying with. Then Shizuma brought her to me and we started to talk, she was like Kaori in almost every way but I didn't want to accept it. But when she came to me we started to really get to know each other and that's when I knew, she was the girl that helped mend my heart along with Shizuma and that's when I realized Nagisa became a sister to me like Kaori but at the same time she was different then her."-

Eleanor took a few steps, "You may be right…hell you're always right." She softly giggled, "But I don't know, I miss my mom so much, I don't think I can handle this right now."

-"Take your time baby."-

Eleanor glanced at the clock and gasped, -"What's wrong?"-

"Did Yaya already leave?" Miyuki looked at her wrist watch, -"Oh that's right she left to the restaurant with Tsubomi."- Eleanor was about to head out the door till Miyuki gently grabbed her wrist.

-"We cant go remember Eli, they were supposed to go alone."-

"That's right…I hope they don't think we hate them."

-"Well we did…'trick' them telling them we were going but like Nagisa said this is just for them so they can make up with one another."-

"After what happened I hope they do. But I still want to go just to make sure things go smoothly and Shizuma might need help."

-"Knowing Shizuma, I think she might. Alright let's go."-

* * *

Yaya looked around the restaurant, eyeing the door as it opened expecting to see her friends only to be disappointed.

-"Forget it Yaya-baka, they probably forgot about it."- Tsubomi sat on her table as she buried her chin in her arms, blowing the napkin across the table.

-"I hope they didn't, I mean they were all set on coming here."-

-"Look around Yaya, we've been here for an hour and they haven't showed up. Lets just go home."- Tsubomi boldly said. However unknown to them, their friends were there but 'behind the scenes' as Nagisa loved to say, Chikaru and Eleanor talked to the waiters making sure they got what they needed to make the evening romantic for their two friends, Shizuma and Shion were making sure everything went smoothly and Nagisa, Scarlet made sure the food was to their tastes.

Momomi however didn't want to mess anything up so she was just there for Scarlet, though she was impressed Shizuma got the staff to agree with making Yaya and Tsubomi's night romantic as possible but then again the restaurant was owned by Shizuma's father, a side business he was running.

Tsubomi was about to grab her purse to leave but before she did a waiter came by their table and placed a few lit candles on it and poured their drinks, leaving the two baffled.

"What's all this?" Yaya asked the waiter.

"This is special day for you two isn't it?" he said and left while another waiter came by and laid their food on the table for them. It was at this moment that the two girls realized what was going on, their friends had set them up here to get them together.

-"Did they really…"- Tsubomi began, -"Yup."- Yaya quickly threw in as she rested her chin on her palms and smiled.

-"That's really sweet of them but why?"-

-"You know somethin Tsubomi,"- she turned to her, -"We never really celebrated our anniversary of being together, its already been five years."-

Tsubomi gasped, -"Have we never Yaya-baka?"-

-"Nope. This is a good of time as any."- She smiled, Tsubomi felt awful because she had almost forgotten that it has been five years since the two had confessed their love for each other, not only that but despite breaking her heart Yaya still loved her dearly.

-"Yaya."-

"Yeah?"-

-"Gomenasai."-

-"Eh?"-

-"For what I said earlier…I didn't mean to hurt you Yaya, I really mean it. Gomenasai."-

Yaya quietly sighed with a smile on her face, -"Tsubomi," she held her hand, -"I never hated you or anything. I understand why you were afraid, sure it hurt but I doesn't change the fact that I love you and always will. I mean when haven't we ever fought or hurt each other when neither of us meant it."- she laughed, -"Believe me when I say Tsubomi, I will always love you and wait for you."-

Tsubomi sniffed, -"Yaya-baka."- she hugged her, -"Why do you always have to say things like that?"-

-"Because its how I feel. If you're afraid of us marrying then I'm willing to wait for when we are."- Yaya then held and caressed Tsubomi's face, -"Of course, you can make it up to me tonight when we get freaky."-

Tsubomi chuckled, -"Baka."- the two then gave each other a passionate kiss.

Back stage however, all the girls went 'aaw' seeing the scene from the kitchen and were all satisfied that their plan helped the two make up with each other.

-"Look's like your plan worked Nagisa-chan."- Chikaru giggled, -"You got that right."- Shizuma embraced Nagisa as she giggled herself seeing the two.

"Well girls, no sense in stopping now we have to make their night amazing." Eleanor helped the chefs organize the rest of the food and desserts as the rest of girls joined to make sure their closest friend and her girlfriend had the time of their life.

* * *

Yaya and Tsubomi made it back home, the girls had gotten there before them to make sure to welcome them back home.

They turned the door knob and walked in, -"Welcome back girls!"- everyone cheered as Yaya and Tsubomi were startled by the welcome.

-"Wow you girls scared us."- Yaya closed the door after Tsubomi passed her, -"Talk about a welcome home greeting."-

"So how did your date go?"

Yaya smiled, -"Come on Eli, we know you all set this up."-

"Whaat."

Tsubomi giggled, -"Don't worry Eli, we appreciate what you all did for us. Arigato."-

-"So are you two happy with each other?"- Nagisa asked.

-"Yeah we are."- Yaya held Tsubomi's hand.

-"I'm so happy for you two!"- Nagisa ran up and hugged Tsubomi.

-"Well we're gonna head upstairs and get some shut eye."- Yaya began to walk up the steps with Tsubomi following behind her.

"Have a good night Yaya." Eleanor called out behind them.

-"Well that was sweet."- Shizuma walked back to the living room, -"That was a great idea Nagisa."-

-"I just knew it would work."-

"Well it is getting late, I'm gonna go to bed too." Eleanor gave Miyuki a small peck on the lips, "I'll see you soon." She walked up to her room.

-"I'll join you in a while babe."- Miyuki added as she watched her go up the steps then went to join Shizuma and Nagisa.

-"Well that was…nice I guess."-

"Come on Momomi, you're not gonna tell me that it wasn't super sweet seeing Yaya make up with Tsubomi after what they went through."

-"I suppose so."-

"Momomi."

-"What, I'm not saying it wasn't either. It was nice."- She sighed, -"I know it doesn't look like it…but I do care about you girls…as weird as that sounds."-

"I don't think its weird baby." Scarlet hugged her.

-"Well not to you but…"- she turned her head to look at Shizuma in the other room.

"Well you two aren't exactly on the best of terms but at least you no longer hate each other ever since you told her that back at Chikaru's home."

-"Yeah true."-

-"Well its not weird to us."- Chikaru and Shion walked to them.

Momomi only smiled.

"So I guess we should get some sleep huh?"

-"Well…unless you want to do some other stuff."- Momomi smirked at Scarlet seeing her cheeks gain a red hue.

-"Well don't let us keep you two."- Shion laughed and took Chikaru upstairs, -"Cause I would like to do things to you too."- She whispered in Chikaru's ear.

-"Goodness Shion."- she giggled as they entered their room.

-"You know, Shion's got the right idea babe."- Momomi held Scarlet close, as she neared her lips near Scarlet's neck, feeling her breath so close.

Scarlet took in a breath, "God you really know how to get me worked up don't you."

-"Yup."-

"Come on!" she grabbed Momomi's wrist and the two rushed to their room and locked the door as Momomi's faint giggles could be heard.

Shizuma grabbed a bit of whiskey from the bottle in a shot glass, -"Shizuma I thought you didn't drink?"- Nagisa quickly stopped her.

-"Yeah…I thought wine was the most you'd ever go."- Miyuki added.

-"Yeah I know. But I just want to relax for a while besides I'm only taking one shot and its back to wine."-

-"Is something bothering you?"-

-"No, not really."- Shizuma downed the whiskey and laid down on the sofa, -"I just haven't slept well last night and I want to have a good nights sleep."-

-"Well getting drunk wont help you, at least not in the morning."-

-"You shouldn't drink Shizuma."- Nagisa tugged and finally helped Shizuma to her feet, -"Come on, lets go to our room."- she then led Shizuma to their room while Miyuki followed behind them.

After the two closed the door to their room, Miyuki kept going down the hall to her own room where Eleanor was probably already waiting for her.

She quietly opened the door and found Eleanor sitting on the bed with her guitar and was fiddling with it.

-"Eli? I thought you'd be asleep."-

"I would be," she inhaled as ran her hand down her face, "I'm dead tired."

-"What's the matter?"-

"Nothing really…I just have something on my mind."

-"Oh,"- she took a seat next to her on the comfy mattress, -"What's that?"-

"Well," she smiled, "Our wedding is tomorrow."

-"And here I thought you had forgotten."- she hugged her.

"I could never forget an important day like that."

-"Neither could i."-

"We have a lot to do tomorrow."

-"That we do."-

Eleanor placed her guitar on her stand and threw herself onto her bed and was out like a light in a matter of seconds as Miyuki giggled seeing her beloved angel go to sleep in record time.

Soon enough she joined her too to get ready for their big day and after everything they have gone through they couldn't stand the anticipation of finally spending the rest of their lives together.

 **End Chapter 15**


	16. Out of all days

**Chapter 16 Out of all days**

Eleanor ran her fingers down her beautiful wedding dress that Chikaru had made for her, tracing the green linings of the dress that were stitched in nicely.

The door opened up, -"Hey there Eli, ready for your big day."- Yaya walked in the room and embraced Eleanor from behind.

"Yeah, a little nervous but I'm ready."

-"I can imagine, you finally get to spend the rest of your life with her. How does it feel?"-

"Oh my god…it feels wonderful, I've never felt so happy."

-"You look so happy."- she giggled, -"This dress is perfect. it'd probably be more perfect when Miyuki gets to take this off huh."- Yaya looked it over.

"Yaya!"

-"I'm just saying."- she smirked.

Eleanor only inhaled then calmed herself, "How's Miyuki?"

-"She's fine, she's making sure her dress still fits."- she laughed, -"She was afraid she might have gained a few pounds."- Eleanor laughed.

"Really?"

-"Yup, she was freaking out."-

"Oh man, I have to see her." She giggled.

-"Oh no you don't Eli, its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."-

"Sure it is."

-"It is Eli."-

"I don't believe it but okay."

The door bell rung, "I wonder who that could be?" she walked downstairs with Yaya.

Eleanor opened the door and in front of her stood two police officers, "Yes, can I help you officers?"

"Are you Eleanor Raynsford?"

"Yes."

The officer looked at his partner and sighed, "I hate to do this to you, but you're under arrest."

"Wait what!? Under what charges?"

"What do you mean she's under arrest!?" Yaya's loud remark attracted the attention of everyone in her home, as they all came to the front door.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Miyuki rushed downstairs with Shizuma behind her.

The officers placed handcuffs around Eleanor's wrists, "Are those really neccearsy?" she asked.

"No but its standard procedure."

"To Hell with Standard procedure! What the hell are the charges?" Miyuki asked again.

"There were multiple accounts of stolen money from your company and records were said they were sent to your offshore account so we are to detain you until proven otherwise."

"That's bullshit!" Momomi grabbed the officer by his shirt, "She would never do something like!"

"Look I don't like it either, I'm a friend of her father's. you think I want to do this, it was either me or someone who would be less understanding and more rough with the way he would have handled this." He took her hand off his shirt.

"Wait a minute," Eleanor said because now that she thought about it, "I don't have an off shore account."

"That's right, Eli never had one." Miyuki quickly jumped in.

"Well an offshore account is registered to your name Eleanor, you would want to get that looked at."

"doesn't look like I'll be able too." She raised her cuffed hands.

The officer sighed, "Look Eleanor, you'll be staying in jail till this mess is cleared up. So until then I'll do my best to make sure they stay off you till we find the right culprit."

Eleanor chuckled, "I cant believe it…today is my wedding and now this."

-"Eli-chan it'll be okay, we'll get you out."-

-"You bet, I'm gonna kick whose ever ass did this to you."- Yaya clenched her fists.

"Lets go Eleanor." He gently escorted Eleanor to his police car and took off, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find out who really took your money and I'm sure your friends will help."

"Yeah…" though this was a big problem, Eleanor felt her wedding day was now ruined by a greedy, degenerate of a person and wanted nothing more than to beat him up too. A few minutes went by as they pulled up to the police station and after giving up her possessions such as her pendent and ring and other stuff she had on her in a tray to be returned later, she was then escorted to a jail cell filled with several other women.

* * *

-"I cant believe this!"- Miyuki paced around as she made a few calls to their other departments in their company, -"How the hell could they think Eli would do this!"- she anxiously awaited for someone to pick up.

-"Miyuki-sama you have to calm down, we'll get Eli-chan out."- Chikaru tried to ease Miyuki but to no avail.

-"When I find them, I'm gonna beat the shit out of him!"- Momomi paced around, -"You can count me in too."- Yaya joined in.

-"And me."- Shion also joined.

-"So will I."- Shizuma said.

-"Um girls why not go to Eli-chan's company and see if there any clues?"- Nagisa suggested, -"She's right, we should at least check they're might be some records left behind or some clue to our actual thief."- Tsubomi added.

-"She's right, and we should also tell her father."- Shion looked at them.

-"I don't know, I don't want to worry him and I think he's with Annabelle right now."-

-"He should still know, he's her father."-

Miyuki sighed, -"Yeah…yeah you're right. Lets go tell him."- though deep down she didn't want to worry him as they figured they could get her out quickly before anything was a miss. They wandered through the halls finding him in their game room, watching a movie on his big screen with Annabelle in his arms.

"Henry."

He turned his head seeing Miyuki beside, "Oh hey there Miyuki didn't see you there, hows it going?" he turned his head seeing Chikaru, "Oh by the way Chikaru this movie you recommended is amazing." Though she faintly smiled over the circumstance that had just occurred.

"Is something wrong?" Annabelle asked noticing everyone's grim expression on their faces.

"Henry your daughter…"

"What about my daughter?" He sat up, "Did something happen to her?"

"She was just arrested." Chikaru said, "They just took her to jail."

"What!?" He and Annabelle both stood up, alarmed, "For what!?"

"They told us that money was stolen from Eleanor's company, and that Eli stole it."

"How can that be?"

"That's ridiculous! I'm going to the police station to get this straightened out!" Henry grabbed his car keys and began to walk out, "I'll go with you." Annabelle ran up behind him.

"You girls coming?" Annabelle asked.

"No we're gonna go to Eli's company and see if we can turn up any clues to the actual thief."

"Be careful." She told them as she ran up to catch up with Henry.

-"Miyuki aren't you going with him?"- Shizuma asked.

-"I want too, but I wouldn't feel right doing nothing. I want to be there when we catch who ever took Eli's money."-

The girls all quickly boarded a van that Henry had.

The girls arrived in a few minutes to the company building and quickly ran inside, then towards the main computer that held all the records and finances.

Miyuki got on one computer while Shion got on the second one, Chikaru and the rest of the girls went through files and other sources of information.

-"Miyuki, do you have cameras in this place?"- Miyuki only nodded, -"Where is it?"-

-"Take the elevator to the ground floor, and there's a silver door."-

-"That's a little vague Miyuki."- Shizuma placed her hands on her hips but didn't pester Miyuki on it knowing she was under a great deal of stress so she left the room like that.

Soon enough Shizuma found herself in front of a silver door and luckily, that was the right door as she saw many monitors that showed the multiple camera angles and even more lucky was that the guard wasn't there. She went through the tapes to see if anything was a miss in the past three days.

While she did that the rest of the girls were hard at work to find anything that would lead them to the crook and they knew there in for a long frustrating afternoon.

* * *

Eleanor looked through the bars of the cell, and then looked about seeing many other women talking among'st themselves but that only made her nervous. She leaned on the corner of the cell till she noticed another woman walk up to her.

"That's my spot bitch." She didn't give Eleanor any time to reply as she grabbed her by her shoulders and violently threw her against the solid wall on the back to get her out of her 'spot'. She groaned as she got back up.

"Are you okay?" she heard another voice next to her, a strong and accented voice which drew her attention.

"Huh?" she rubbed her aching shoulders.

"Are you okay?" she asked again seeing a beautiful looking woman, long black hair and her eyes were the color of twilight but what really stood out was her body, her muscle definition was amazing, she wore a sleeveless and pants, Eleanor was convinced this woman was an Amazon.

"Y-yeah im fine."

"Here have a seat next to me." She scooted over.

"Thank you."

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Eleanor."

"Nice to meet you, I am Natasha." She spoke with a very thick accent as she extended her hand and the two shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, forgive me for asking but where are you from, you don't look like your from around here."

Natasha smiled, "Well I am from Moscow."

"Really? Isn't that pretty far away?"

"A little bit yes." She chuckled, "Now what brings a nice girl like you here, you do not seem to belong in a place like this."

"I was wrongly accused of stealing from my company."

"That is horrible."

"Tell me about it," Eleanor sighed, "I only hope that they find the thief."

"I hope so too."

"How come you're here?"

Natasha laughed, "It is funny story."

"I'm not going anywhere." Eleanor chuckled.

"Well Eleanor, see I was married."

"Was?"

She nodded, "Yes, He was a wonderful man but…he become violent and he would hit me but one night I had enough of his bullshit and I hit him back and I could not stop."

"Wow."

"I beat him up and he ran away from me," she laughed, "He then called the police on me."

"No way."

"Yes he did and when they came…well they took his side."

"What? Why? He hit you first, he should be in jail."

"That is the same thing I said but looking the way I do well it was believable."

"That's stupid. You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you." She softly chuckled.

"I hope you divorced him."

"I did, signed the papers just now before you came."

"Good for you."

Eleanor smiled at her and before the two knew they had become friends as they conversed about random topics and laughed. Natasha had told her she left Russia to come to London because she had gotten a great job opportunity here and it paid well but now that she was incarcerated she had no idea if she would still have her job. But the none the less the two greatly enjoyed each other's company as they talked.

* * *

Miyuki looked through folder after folder in her computer trying to find any sort of mistake as Shion had done the same.

Shizuma had found footage on a suspicious person entering a room and leaving with a folder in his hand but she kept searching hoping to find a better angle of him.

-"Theres nothing here!"- Miyuki stood up and nearly knocked her chair over. She walked over and placed her arm by the window and rested her head on her forearm as she tried to calm herself.

She then saw a paper being dangled near her, -"I wouldn't give up to easily Miyuki-sama."- she turned her head seeing Chikaru hold the page.

Miyuki took the page and looked it over, her face lit up, -"Chikaru you're a genius!" she hugged her and ran over to Shion.

-"Shion input this on the computer."- she did just that and soon enough the records and transcripts came up but most importantly it showed who had logged in and gave them all the information they needed to get Eleanor out of jail.

-"Quick lets take all this to the police station."- Miyuki watched as the girls grabbed all the date and once they did they all ran downstairs and that's when they ran into Shizuma.

-"Shizuma, did you find anything?"-

She held up a tape, -"I think I got our culprit."- with that done they all hurried off to the police station and get Eleanor's name cleared up and there wasn't any time to lose.

They drove quickly through the streets as the night sky quickly blanketed the sky but they made it to the station with time to spare and Eleanor's freedom with reach.

 **End Chapter 16**


	17. A familiar return

**Chapter 17 A familiar return**

The girls rushed their way inside the police station, Miyuki shoved a few people out of the way as she finally made it to the front desk.

"Can I he—"

"Let Eleanor go right now!"

"Who?"

"Eleanor Raynsford, you have her in a jail cell right now! I want her out."

He looked through his book and then his computer, "Ah yes I see, I'm sorry she committed a crime and has to stay in there till further notice."

"I know that, here!" she placed on his table the documents and the video tape, "Here's the proof that will clear her name."

"I see, we'll get this analyzed and if it's how you say it is then Ms. Raynsford will be free to go." He handed the items to another police officer who took it elsewhere to have it checked.

"If you'd like to take a seat we'll be right with you."

"I want her out now!"

Shizuma walked behind her, -"Come on Miyuki, just calm down. She'll be out soon."-

-"Don't you tell me to calm down Shizuma! I can't be calm knowing she's in there!"-

-"Miyuki please calm down, I'm sure she's alright. Lets not make a scene."- Chikaru gently led her to a chair to sit down which she did.

They sat patiently, waiting to hear anything that would get Eleanor out but nothing ever came to them.

"Girls?"

They looked and saw both Henry and Annabelle walking inside the police station, "Henry?" Miyuki stood up, "Where were you?"

"Getting this shit sorted out, also talking with a lawyer to help Eli out in case things go wrong."

"You wont have to worry about that anymore Henry," Shion said, "We found evidence to clear her name."

"Oh thank goodness." Annabelle brought her hands to her chest as she sighed in relief, all that was left however was to wait for any word about Eleanor

* * *

In a few hallways down the station Eleanor sat on a bench, next to her new friend Natasha whom she enjoyed spending time with which was strange considering the circumstance.

"So when are you getting out Natasha?"

"I wish I knew Eleanor. Maybe in a day or two."

"I hope its soon, um would you like to hangout after we both get out?"

"Of course Eleanor. Although I have nothing to write my address or number for you."

"Yeah same here."

"Well I can give you my number, if you can remember it."

But before she could tell her an officer came to the cell door, "Eleanor Raynsford."

"Yeah?" she stood up.

"You're free to go." He opened the cell door and she walked out, "Hang on, do you have a pen and paper?" He nodded and pulled out a small notepad and handed it to her, Eleanor then got the information from Natasha. After a small good bye she followed the officer back to the main lobby.

"Miyuki!" she ran up to her and threw herself towards, catching her with open arms and held her lovingly.

"Alright miss," the officer began, "We need you to stay at home and wait till we call for you, we're going to get the guy that is really guilty and interrogate him so until then stay put till we call for you."

"Will do." With that the girls quickly left the police station and hopped into their cars to get back home.

-"I'm so happy to have you back Eli-chan!"- Nagisa hugged her, -"I was so worried."- Chikaru added.

-"Are you okay baby?"- Miyuki held her close as Shizuma drove them back home.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing happened." She laid her head on her shoulder, "How long was I in there?"

-"No more then four hours."- Shion told her.

"Wow…it didn't feel like it."

-"Did you take a nap or something?"-

"Heck no, who would sleep in a place like that Yaya." She giggled, "But I did have one of the most amazing conversations with one of the girls there."

-"Really?"-

"Yeah." It didn't take long till the girls were all safely back home and crowded around the living room, to make sure that Eleanor was doing fine after her experience in jail.

The girls talked for a while till Annabelle came inside the room, "Hey Eli, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"I was so worried when I heard what happened to you, but I'm happy your safe back at home now." She hugged Eleanor, at first she didn't return the gesture as it caught her off guard but then she slowly wrapped her arms around Annabelle. Eleanor felt strange at first as she held onto Annabelle, the woman who was to be her new mother…no she could never replace her actual mother but she wanted to try and be a mother to her, something Eleanor needed in her life once again.

It felt warm in her heart as Annabelle hugged her, Eleanor felt… happy and while her friends had always made her happy it just wasn't the same as how a mother's love could make someone happy.

"Would you like something to eat Eli?" she asked.

"…Yeah."

"I'll go make you something," she looked at the rest of the girls, "Do you all want something to eat too?"

"Oh boy do I." Yaya quickly spoke up getting a giggle from Tsubomi.

"I'll go help you Anna." Chikaru walked to her and followed her to the kitchen, "Don't forget about me!" Nagisa quickly caught to them.

-"You okay Eli."- Miyuki giggled as she stood next to her.

"Yeah I think so." She replied.

-"I'll say, you look really happy."- Momomi crossed her arms with a smile.

-"Talk to us Eli, what is it?"- Shizuma hugged her as she bore a huge grin on her face, -"I think I have an idea."- Shion and Shizuma both agreed.

"Girls…" she said with a smile, "…I don't know its strange, that felt good... almost how it would feel when my mother used to hold me like that and... now she's going to be my mum and the more I think about it... the happier I get."

-"I knew it."- Shion smiled, -"She'll be a great mom, I know that its hard after Elena passed away but I know you'll finally be happy."- Momomi added.

Eleanor looked towards the kitchen wanting to tell her she was sorry for not giving her blessing for her marriage with Henry but she decided to wait on it for a bit.

"Oh Nora." Scarlet walked in the room, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Well I was gonna ask you if—" A knock at the door came along.

"Hang on, I'll get it." Eleanor opened the door and immediately felt someone wrap their arms around her in an embrace.

"Neeeelly!" she shouted cheerfully though Eleanor had no idea who this person was at least not at first but her voice was very familiar.

She put her at arms length, "Well well, look at you! Man the years have not been kind to you," She joked, "Kidding, kidding!"

"Ember?"

"Hey there Nell, long time no see." She walked behind her and walked up to, "Scarly! Long time no see cousin!" she hugged Scarlet.

Eleanor however was surprised seeing how much she changed since she last saw her when they were still kids, instead of her long fire orange hair it was now cut to neck length probably a lot shorter than that and her right most bang that covered her right eye was now dyed blonde, her beautiful pale blue eyes still had their charming gaze and her skin was still pale and silky soft and she had gotten a little slimmer but she was still undoubtedly attractive.

"Ember wow… haven't seen you in a while."

"You got that right Nell."

"That's what I was gonna ask you Nora, that Ember was coming to visit."

Ember looked at her, "Oh by the way Scarly, I forgot to book a place to stay and I was wondering if I could stay with you."

"Of course you can stay with me."

"You know, why don't you three stay here for a while?" Eleanor jumped in as she asked them.

-"Is it really okay Eli?"- Momomi replied.

"Of course it is, it'll be like old times when both Scarlet and Ember would sleep over."

"Oh my god yes, we had sooo much fun." Ember laughed, "Like that time we scared Nell so bad telling her scary stories and then she slept next to us."

"Well I mean come on Ember, you made them so believable!" she threw her hands down.

"Well you were easy to scare you big baby." Eleanor shook her head while the rest of the girls giggled although Nagisa was the only one that could relate as she was also another one to get scared very easily.

The girls walked over to the living room and sat down, and introduced Ember to everyone, "So Ember where you've been, I haven't seen you in a long time."

Ember flicked her blonde bang away from her eye, "Well I've been traveling, and I've been all over. France, Italy, Spain and new York. It's been so amazing."

"I'm amazed you're not broke Ember, Chikaru and me have been trying to save up for a trip to Italy." Shion took Chikaru in her arms.

"Well money isn't an issue for me."

"What? What do you mean?" Shizuma asked.

"Did Scarly not tell you girls? I would have figured she would."

"Well I tried," she began, "Remember that show I told you girls to watch but you all forgot." The girls waited for Scarlet to finish.

"Well that's because I'm an actor." Ember finished it for her.

"Whaaaaat!?" they all said in shocked and surprised.

"We have a famous person in our home!" Yaya shouted.

"Well not so famous by the looks of it." she laughed, "But its no big deal really." The girls laughed alongside her.

"So what is the show about?" Eleanor asked.

"Well its pretty much a murder, mystery and drama show with plenty of action. This is my first leading role and its been so awesome!"

"Have you acted before Ember?" Tsubomi asked.

"Yeah I have but it was almost always secondary roles or support characters but this is my first real lead where I'm the main character."

"That is so cool!" Nagisa shouted, "We have a celebrity in our home."

"Nah its no big deal," Ember said as she flicked her bang, "But we just finished season 2 so I'm on break and I thought why not visit Scarly but you weren't at your house so I said 'she must be at Nell's'"

"Well I don't live at the apartment anymore."

"Oh yeah? Where do you live now?"

"With my girlfriend."

"No way, get out of here!" she grinned happily, "Well who is she? Do I know her?"

Scarlet giggled and held Momomi's hand, "You've been looking at her this whole time."

"Oh my god Scarly!" she cheered as she hugged Scarlet, "That is sooo cute and awesome! I'm so happy for you! My little Scarly ain't so little anymore!" she then hugged Momomi which caught her off guard and left her feeling a little awkward as she didn't really know this girl.

"I hope you've been treating her right?" she said.

"Of course I have." Momomi smiled.

"Oh and Nora has a girlfriend too."

"What?"

she turned around, "Yup and soon to be wife." Scarlet smirked looking at Miyuki which Ember followed her gaze seeing the blue haired girl.

"Nelly… oh my god! I'm soo happy!" she pulled Eleanor to her and hugged her while she cheered.

"Damn a lot of stuff happened while I was gone huh?" she grinned.

"A lot." Scarlet added.

"I would assume you two are already married right?" she pointed to Chikaru's wedding ring as she held Shion.

"That's right."

"That's beautiful." Ember smiled.

"So uh Nell can you show me which room I'll be staying in?"

"Oh sure, come on." Eleanor helped carry another of Ember's bags and walked her to her room.

"This is it, I hope you like it."

"Just as I remember it, though the rooms seem a bit smaller." She looked around.

"Maybe cause you got taller." Eleanor smiled, receiving a giggle from Ember.

"So Ember are your parents half as cool as you? I mean they gotta be super proud of you being an actor and all, wish I was famous already." Yaya giggled as she walked in the room noticing that all three girls look saddened.

There was silence for a while and Yaya thought she had said something to offend her, "Did I say something wrong?"

Ember lifted her gaze to Yaya with a slight smile on her face, "I don't have any."

"Wait, what?" Yaya was shocked, surprised to hear such a horrible thing as did the rest of the girls.

Ember only sighed, "She was abandoned." Scarlet answered for her.

"Oh my god." Chikaru covered her mouth as she gasped, Yaya was speechless so was everyone in the room except for Scarlet and Eleanor who had known what happened before.

"What do you mean abandoned?"

"They just left, I don't know what happened. My uncle and aunt took me in and raised me as their own since I was a baby." She explained.

"My parents would help her too." Scarlet said.

"So did Nell's." Ember added, she then pulled the two in an loving embrace, "I don't think I ever thanked you two did I?"

"Hey what's family for." Scarlet smiled, "Yeah, we grew up together." Eleanor added.

"Didn't your uncle or your aunt know where your parents went and why they left you?"

Ember shook her head, "No, they just up and left. No one ever heard from them again not even my uncle."

"That's so awful." Chikaru could not believe there were people that would just leave a baby.

"But hey, whaddya gonna do right." She smiled, "But anyway enough of the sob story, so Nell, Scarly you all need to tell me how you two met your girlfriends." She giggled, "And you know what, we should all do something and have some fun."

"Yes we totally should!" Yaya cheered, "I would be up for that myself." Shizuma added.

"And get to know Ember a little better." Shion quickly joined in with a smile.

"Well the less I reveal about myself the more mysterious things get and everyone loves a bit of mystery." Ember smirked as everyone got things ready to have a fun night while they got to know Ember. One thing was for sure and that they were all in for an amazing night before they would all eventually have to go to sleep.

 **End Chapter 17**


	18. Tomorrow Is Really The Day

**Chapter 18 Tomorrow is really the day**

Scarlet stepped out of her room, giving herself a good stretch after a night of love making as she felt her body very fatigued. As she was making her way down the hall she saw Chikaru walking back and her face was red.

"Chikaru?" she yawned, "Something wrong?"

-"Oh, no no everything is alright."-

"Are you sure, you look like you've just seen a ghost."

-"Scarlet-chan can I ask you a question?"-

"Sure."

-"Does Ember-chan usually sleep… nude?"-

Scarlet giggled, "Yeah she does, she always slept like that… except when she slept over"

-"I see…I was a little worried cause its almost four and I was just coming to check up on you to make sure you were okay."-

"That's nice of you Chikaru," she smiled, "But yeah, she sleeps in the nude."

-"I'll keep that in mind for next time."- she said nervously causing Scarlet to giggle, "If it makes you feel better Nora had also walked in on her like that."

Chikaru softly laughed, "Only difference was that she was awake." The two laughed.

-"Well I suppose that makes me feel a little better."- She hugged Scarlet, -"Well anyway food is still warm downstairs so help yourself Scarlet-chan, I'm heading to my room to lay down for a bit."-

"You okay? Are you feeling sick?"

She shook her head, -"No, I'm just a little tired."- she replied with a warm smile.

"I see, well take it easy Chikaru and thanks for the 'breakfast'." She hugged her and went their separate ways as Scarlet headed downstairs and Chikaru went into her room to take a small nap.

Scarlet walked into the kitchen seeing the girls enjoying their meal, -"Hey babe."- Momomi stood up, gave her a kiss and offered her a seat next to her.

"I'm surprised you were up before me." Momomi only chuckled at her response, -"Well you did stay up longer after we… well you know."- she smirked.

"Scarlet, I'm surprised at you." Eleanor faked being surprised at Scarlet, "You never wake up late." She smirked to which Scarlet giggled at her response.

"What can I say…I had a wild night." She cast a glance at Momomi who blew her a kiss.

"Oh so Chikaru just had her first experience with Ember."

Eleanor looked at her in silence, "Saw her naked?"

"Yup."

"Ah." The two laughed, Shion raised an eyebrow which the two noticed, "Don't think too much of it Shion, just that Ember… weeell she loves to sleep nude and Chikaru walked in on her.

-"I see."-

"I'd appreciate it if you two stay out of my private life." Ember walked in the room with a chuckle and sat next to Scarlet.

"Glad to see you dressed cousin." She teased.

"Well I could've come down here naked but I think it'd be too distracting." She replied with a smug look.

"Let's not have that Ember-chan, sit down and have some food." Nagisa laid a plate in front of her.

"Thank you…" she snapped her fingers trying to remember her name, "Nagisa, right?"

"Yes."

She saw a saddened look on her face, "I'm sorry Nagisa, I'm just horrible with names."

"Ah well that's alright Ember-chan. You'll remember our names soon." She smiled.

"Thanks." She then began to join the rest of the girls as they ate their food.

"Ember Lain!" Ember turned around seeing Henry walk in the room with a happy expression on his face.

"Uncle Henry!" she ran up to him and hugged him, while not really her uncle she had always called him that when she was younger since she spent most of her youth with Henry or Scarlet's parents, she loved them dearly just as she loved her actual Uncle and Aunt.

"It so good to see you again." He hugged her again, "Same here, its been so long."

"How's your uncle and your aunt?"

"There doing great, I went to go see them the moment I landed back in London."

"My how you've grown."

"Well I'm not as tall as Nell."

She looked at her with a smile while Henry chuckled, "By the way, I caught your show and its amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it."

"And you are quite an actor."

"thank you."

"Well anyway I'll let you eat, I'm gonna get ready for my date tonight."

Ember gasped, "No way." To which he nodded, "I'm so happy for you Uncle!" after a few more words she rejoined her new found friends at the table.

Eleanor smiled seeing that she was making friends with the rest of the girls she held so close to her heart.

"Lain?" Yaya asked confused, "Shouldn't you have Scarlet's last name?"

"Ah well actually, the man my actual mom married is named something Lain I don't really care to remember but that's why I'm Ember Lain instead of Ember Ashfield."

"Yeah it was my mom's sister and I remember the guy named Lain that she left with but I cant recall his name." Scarlet added.

"Why don't you just change it if it bothers you?" Shizuma asked.

Ember sighed, "I would want too but part of me doesn't…its complicated, I don't even know how to explain it, but anyway Nell, that's still soo sweet that your dad and your mom still have date nights."

The room went silent, Eleanor lowered her gaze, "What? Did I say something wrong?" She looked around unsure as to why they looked down.

"Did… they divorce or something?"

"Her mother passed away." Miyuki answered for her angel.

"Say what!?" she stood up from her chair knocking it over, "How!?"

"Heart disease." Tsubomi replied.

"And no one told me anything?! Scarlet?"

"I tried calling you, but your assistant kept telling me you were busy, I even told him to tell you."

"What!? I was never told you called me and he never said anything." She turned to Eleanor and walked up to hold her, "Nell I'm so sorry."

"Thanks Ember."

Ember however couldn't fight back the tears as she held onto Eleanor, Elena like Henry was a beloved aunt and a mother to her.

"Okay okay," she dried her tears, "That's just… horrible, are you okay Nell?"

"Yeah I am now." She smiled at her. So with that news over they resumed their conversation while Scarlet talked with Ember as did Momomi.

while Ember talked with the rest of the girls, on the other side of the table another couple was holding each other's hands.

-"By the way Eli."-

"What's up baby?"

-"Tomorrow is our wedding."- the rest of the girls went quite over hearing that comment and immediately cheered happily.

"With no interruptions I hope." Eleanor giggled kissed Miyuki.

-"Nothing better interrupt this time."-

"Are you two nervous?" Shion asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe."Eleanor answered, -"Yeah it's a bit nerve wrecking."- Miyuki followed up as she brought Eleanor closer to her.

"So… have you decided who your maiden of honor is gonna be Eli?" Yaya asked.

"Oh god Yaya don't make me choose."

"Why don't you all just stand up there with her?" Ember said as she took a sip of her juice.

"Huh?"

"Yeah as far as I know, there is no rule against it."

Eleanor looked at her friends now happy that she can have them all. Miyuki walked up to Shizuma.

-"Shizuma."-

-"Yes Yuki?"- she smirked.

-"I want you to be my 'best man' as it were."-

-"I don't know," she rolled her eyes as she thought about it, -"Maybe you might change your mind or maybe I might annoy you."-

-"I know you wouldn't."-

Shizuma sighed softly with a smile, -"I would love to be your… best girl… woman… man, whatever."- The two laughed after which they embraced.

-"Arigato Shizuma."-

Shizuma embraced her lifelong best friend, -"I'm happy to be there for you. I would never miss anything like this."-

Once the girls finished eating and cleaning up, they all retreated to the game room to pass the time and have fun. Eleanor left them for a moment, walking around as she looked at her cell phone and punched in the numbers to give Natasha a call and see if she was out.

"Hello?"

"Ah Natasha, glad to hear your out. Its Eleanor by the way." She giggled, "Anyway, um listen you want to meet up somewhere and hang out?"

"Great! Where do you want to meet up?" she listened closely on the phone, "Alright I'll see you there." She hung up.

Eleanor walked out the front door and when she looked up she saw Annabelle walking up the driveway with a smile on her face and her sister Miranda and Rika heading towards the house.

"Anna!" she ran up to her and hugged her tightly, "Gonna go see my dad?"

"Yes of course, hows your dad doing?"

"He's doing great, he's in his room right now watching TV. Feel free to go up there and see him."

"Thank you Eli." She held her once again while Miranda and Rika headed inside.

"Hey Anna…"

"Yes Eli?"

"Listen I wanted to talk to you."

"Of course what about?" they sat on the stone steps to the front door.

"About you and my dad."

"Oh." Annabelle felt odd hearing this from Eleanor.

"Look my dad loves you and I know you really love my dad so its not right for me to ever say to stay away from him." Eleanor smiled, "I would never ever say that to you Anna, which is why I wanted to tell you something."

"What's that Eli?" she held her hand.

"That… I want you to marry my dad."

"What? Eli do you mean that?"

"Yeah, you had asked for my blessing before and I said no… I'm sorry but I wasn't ready for that, but now you have my blessing Anna. I want you be happy with my dad and I've never seen my dad so happy. Thank you for being there for him…mum."

Annabelle felt warm in her heart as Eleanor told her this and hugged her, "Thank you Eli." She then laid her head on Annabelle's shoulder.

"You have made me really happy too Anna." She smiled at Annabelle who returned the hug lovingly.

"Thank you Eli, this means so much to me and I want you to know that I can never replace Elena but I truly want to be there for you just as she always has."

"And you will." The two smiled, the two then stood up, "Well don't keep my dad waiting." She winked which made a red hue appear on Annabelle's face.

"I'll see you soon Anna." She began to head down the steps, "Oh where you off too Eli?"

"To see a friend, I'll be back soon."

"Be careful sweetie."

"I will see ya." She got in her car and drove off.

* * *

Eleanor drove through the streets and stopped in front the bar that she agreed to meet Natasha. She walked inside and looked around seeing her wave at her to her table.

"So glad to see you Natasha."

"Like wise Eleanor, how are you doing?"

"Doing fine, I got out three hours after you did."

"That's amazing, I should've called you earlier."

"Do not worry Eleanor, it has taken me a while to get my bearings."

"I see, what have you been up too?" she asked after ordering a ginger ale.

"Not much actually I have been moving my stuff to my new house and finding a job."

"So where you working at?"

"Well since i was in jail I may not be able to get my other job back but we will see."

"Hey how about you come work a desk job back at my company."

She shook her hands, "Oh no, I could not possibly do that."

"Come on please."

"Well I would need some time, I do not want to take advantage but thank you Eleanor." The two girls began to talk about random things, mostly getting to know one another and they found a lot of enjoyment just laughing and telling stories.

"So Eleanor anyone special in your life, a boyfriend?"

"Girlfriend actually and yeah…we're getting married really soon."

"Oh congratulations Eleanor, that must be so exciting."

"Oh my god you have no idea," she giggled, "But anyway, here I wanted to give this to you." She handed an envelope to her.

"What is it?"

"An invitation to my wedding."

"Oh why thank you Eleanor, or can I call you Nell?"

"Of course. Hey you want to come over and hang out at my house and meet my friends? You'll love them."

"I would love too, but I cannot, I have to set up my house and get everything looking nice."

"Well I'll go help you."

"Oh there is no need Nell."

"No I insist."

"Well, thank you." The two smiled and got into Eleanor's car as they drove to Natasha's home, a home which was a nice scenery, lush green yards, friendly neighbors and kids playing out in their lawns.

"This is a nice home Natasha."

"Thank you." They walked inside her home, seeing boxes that she was still unpacking and other stuff she was setting up. They worked together setting up the things she had brought with her and further enjoyed their conversations as they did so and just had a blast.

Eleanor got to know Natasha at a more personal level as did she, they both knew that they could be really great friends.

But for Eleanor she only felt more anxious because in only short amount of time, her dream to finally marry the best girl in her life would finally come true and would spend the rest of her life with her, with no regrets and every day would be a joy with her.

She couldn't wait anymore as smile formed on her face.

 **End Chapter 18**

* * *

 **Well this is it, this story is one more Chapter from being done and I will post it as soon as I can as I only need to finish up a few more things then it'll be ready.**


	19. Forever Always

**Chapter 19: Forever Always**

Eleanor stood in the room in her wedding dress getting herself mentally prepared for what was the biggest moment in her life. Yaya, Tsubomi, Nagisa, Momomi and Chikaru had been with her helping her through it but it still didn't stop her nerves from getting the best of her. She steadied her breathing as they were only minutes away from walking down and marrying the girl of dreams.

-"Goodness Eli-chan,"- Chikaru giggled as she held Eleanor, -"You look like you're about to faint, you need to take a deep breath."-

"Yeah I know, im just so excited you know."

-"More like nervous."- Yaya threw in.

"A bit of both." She looked herself over in the mirror as her hands trembled.

-"Don't you worry Eli-chan everything will be awesome!"- Nagisa cheered her, -"By the way Chikaru these dresses you made are so cute."- A week before the wedding Chikaru had handmade everyone's dress to match the green and blue colors of the wedding and everyone just adored them though Shion had a different type of outfit consisting of pants and a vest because she was never fond of dresses of any kind.

-"Arigato Nagisa-chan, I had lots of fun creating these dresses."-

-"Well I like them, not my style but I like them."- Yaya looked herself over preferring her usual attire of leather pants and her usual soft sleeveless shirts.

-"Well I love them, I think they're cute."- Tsubomi added.

"I cant believe this is really happening." Eleanor said, "All my life since I've known her…I just never thought this would happen."- she smiled.

-"Eli-chan there was no doubt in my mind that you two would be together."-

-"Yeah, it was very obvious."- Yaya smiled, -"You two were always together and you looked so adorable Eli."-

Eleanor turned around and hugged them, "Thank you girls, for everything." They all returned the hug warmly.

-"Good luck Eli."- Momomi held on to her.

The door opened up, "Sweetheart?" Henry walked inside.

"Hey dad."

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She hugged him.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Its time." He escorted Eleanor out while the rest of the girls followed while Nagisa and Tsubomi held onto Eleanor's veil.

Once the front doors opened, the soft music Eleanor and Miyuki had selected began to play as Henry led his beautiful daughter to the altar all the while her beloved friends stood by her in front of a few friends and family.

Once Henry left Eleanor to wait for her beloved goddess, he went to the back to act as a substitute for Miyuki as her own father wasn't present.

"You ready for this Miyuki?" He asked.

She looked at him then at Eleanor who was waiting, "Yes I am." She smiled warmly.

But before the two could begin walking Henry felt someone stop him by placing a hand on his shoulder, the two turned around.

-"Father?"- Miyuki was stunned seeing her own father right in front of her, Henry however did not have the same reaction and on instinct delivered a punch across his face though luckily no one had noticed it.

Rika who did see it rushed over, "Henry stop!"

Hoshiro stood up, "I suppose I deserved that." he wiped the blood of his lip.

"You got some nerve Rokujo." Henry spat out.

"I know, but I would like to be the one to walk Miyuki down the aisle."

"I thought you didn't care about her!" His voice began to raise.

"Henry please not here." Rika calmed him down, as did Annabelle who rushed in.

"Just let him. He is her father." Annabelle said much to Henry's anger. Henry only sighed and looked at Hoshiro one final time before backing off.

-"Hoshiro, why?"- Rika asked.

-"You still look beautiful Rika."- He turned his attention to Miyuki, -"I would like to walk you down to your wife, if you'd have me."-

Miyuki looked into his eyes, seeing sincerity in them, -"Okay."- Miyuki slowly wrapped her arm around his.

-"You look beautiful Miyuki."- She said nothing they began to walk down much to everyone's surprise, -"Look I know I was never easy to live with and I was awful to you and your mother. I know I can never make it up, but this…I would never miss your wedding."-

-"I thought you didn't approve."-

-"I may not approve of some of the choices you may make but fact of the matter is... you are my daughter, my little girl finally grew up. Its tough for a parent to finally let their daughter marry someone else but its something we all have to go through. And from now on no matter what, I'll always support your decisions."-

Miyuki smiled warmly, though her father was horrible she could see that he was trying to redeem himself, slowly but he was trying.

-"Father…why did you try so hard to keep me away from Eli?"- she asked before making their way to the aisle.

-"Its just the way I was brought up sweetheart, but I'd like to make this up to you if you let me…I know years of pain I caused you wont go away in one day but I would like to try and make things better."-

-"Well…"- she smiled warmly before hugging her father, -"It's a start."-

Hoshiro turned to Rika, -"Rika."-

-"Yes?"-

-"Gomen…for everything I did and said to you."-

Rika turned away as she hid the tear that went down her eye, -"It's alright Hoshiro."-

The doors opened up and soon stepped out into the carpeted floor much to the shock and surprise of everyone seeing Hoshiro walking Miyuki down.

Hoshiro finally made it to the front with Miyuki and handed her to Eleanor lovingly.

-"Take good care of her Eleanor."-

-"I promise."- Eleanor took Miyuki's hand. He then started to walk away but not before stopping in front of Shizuma.

-"You and me don't see eye to eye but you don't have to worry about me anymore Ms. Hanazono."- he said, though faint Shizuma had a small smile on the corner of her lips.

-"Hoshiro where you going?"- Rika stopped him, but seeing her with another girl with blonde hair next to her was enough for him to sigh and smile at his ex-wife.

-"I'm leaving. I know I'm not wanted here. I came here just for Miyuki. I was not a good husband to you, but I want to be a good father."-

-"Then please stay."- He shook his head, -"Gomen, but this is not a place I'm welcomed too."- he smiled and quietly walked away outside.

Back inside Miyuki looked at Eleanor, her face covered by the elegant veil Chikaru had made for her and it was enough to make Miyuki want to see her beautiful face. She looked beautiful and enchanting in her white wedding dress with green frills and linings which was masterfully done by Chikaru, Miyuki's dress was also made by Chikaru and while not having a veil, she had made some last minute changes to her dress making the blue sashes stand out more on her wedding dress as well as the blue frills.

The two held hands as the priest walked in with a warm smile on his face as he looked upon the two girls.

"Dearly beloved," The priest began, "We are gathered here today to join these two, Miyuki Rokujo and Eleanor Raynsford in holy matrimony." He spoke beautifully at them.

"Now do you Miyuki take this girl to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health that you will love each other for years to come?"

"I do." She smiled at Eleanor.

"And do you Eleanor take Miyuki to be your beloved wife in sickness and health?"

"I do." She said.

"Now the two brides have written their own vows."

Eleanor pulled up her note but as she was about to read from it, she smiled and put it away knowing she didn't have to read from it to tell her goddess how she felt about her, "Miyuki, ever since you came into my life I've felt nothing but happiness being with you. You showed me that anything was possible and you touched my heart in more ways then you know. We've seen some crazy stuff together, and you've driven me nuts sometimes," she giggled, "But I love you Miyuki, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. To wake up every morning and see you by my side, I never want to leave your side because you have become the most important person, my goddess, you're my life Miyuki, you mean everything to me…I can't live without you."

Miyuki was visibly moved by Eleanor's loving words.

"Eli…," she grabbed her hands, "I have never been more lucky in my life to have met you, my life was a very lonely world…I thought I would never know what it would be like to love someone but then you showed up. And it was like a candle being lit in a dark place because you drew me in and I fell in love with you. Being with you has changed me, I've never felt happier being with you. You've shown me that anything was possible as well, no matter how bleak things got, you've showed me that no matter what as long as we're together we can handle anything. Thank you Eli, for always being with me and while it has been a little crazy, I love you."

Eleanor felt tears stream down her face as Miyuki spoke these words to her which made her feel warm and filled with love. Their friends had the same effect as some were moved by their words and others shed a few tears of happiness seeing the two finally marry after so long.

The priest smiled, "By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Miyuki looked at Eleanor, she lifted her veil above her face, "You look so beautiful Eli." The two inched closer embracing as they shared the most tender kiss.

They slowly pulled away from each other as the room soared into applause bringing the two girls back to reality having been lost in each other's gaze. They looked at their friends happy for them, Chikaru being the more visibly moved as she cried in happiness seeing them finally married.

They finally walked outside as they walked them out and before the two hopped inside their limo they both turned around and threw their bouquets. The girls all rushed to catch them.

Though without wanting too Momomi had caught one and her face turned red as a tomato as she looked at Scarlet who only giggled. The other was caught by Tsubomi and was surprised that she actually caught it but when she looked back at Yaya she saw a tender smile on her face but Tsubomi walked up to her and hugged her.

Eleanor and Miyuki got into their limo and drove away as the back of the car read, 'Just Married' and drove off.

* * *

The limo pulled up in front of Eleanor's home, the two got out and headed inside their home where Miyuki picked up Eleanor with a small yelp.

"Yuki!?" she giggled as she carried her to their room and closed the door behind them.

-"You're a lot lighter then you look Eli."- she smiled.

"What are you trying to say? That I look fat?" she raised an eyebrow as she looked at Miyuki which caused her to laugh.

-"I didn't mean anything by it Eli."- she then removed Eleanor's veil, -"So beautiful."- she traced Eleanor's cheek with her fingers gently.

"We finally did it huh." She hugged her beloved wife, -"I remember when this was all we talked about."-

"I know and now we did it." she kissed her, "I love you."

-"I love you."- they held each other as they finally consummated their marriage as they were locked in a heat of passion and made love after having put their love making on hold till after the wedding so it could be more special.

* * *

The girls, Henry, Annabelle, Miranda and Rika finally made it back home after having spent some time away from home to allow Eleanor and Miyuki some alone time. They came back to begin preparing for the reception and what would eventually lead up to the party.

Chikaru had everything set, the music, the tables while Yaya, Nagisa, Tsubomi helped with the food and other stuff. Shion, Shizuma and Momomi got everything looking great for the party and even though it was only going to consist of them and the small family of the brides which was just Henry and Rika along with their girlfriends and a few others.

-"I know that look in your eye Chikaru."- Shion embraced her.

-"I'm just so happy! After all these years they finally did it!" she smiled as she smiled warmly, -"I can see that."- Shion added with a giggle.

-"This party is gonna be awesome!"- Yaya threw in, -"Hell yeah!"- Nagisa shouted only to surprise Shizuma, -"I think you've been spending too much time watching bad movies with Chikaru."- she teased.

-"Aaaaw I want to see Eli now!"- Yaya cried out as she giggled, -"Me too."- Momomi added.

"I want to give her a big hug too! I'm soooo happy!" Scarlet jumped in place as her happiness got the best of her. How ever there was another girl that had her eye caught with something or rather someone.

Ember had been watching Natasha from across the distance and could not keep her eyes off her. She was an enchanting woman, the way she looked, her long black hair and her sunset colored eyes and also her sexy, well toned body. Scarlet took a seat next to Ember and followed her sight.

"Something caught your eye Ember?" she teased snapping her out of her trance.

"What!? No way, pfft, you're crazy."

Scarlet rolled her eyes with a smile, "Go talk to her."

"No no way," she said as she turned her body to not face her, "So who is she?"

"I don't know, Nora said that she was her friend but I haven't talked to her yet." The two then saw Chikaru approach the tall Amazon woman.

"Excuse me but I don't believe I got your name." Chikaru spoke to her, completely stunned by this woman's height.

"Oh excuse me," she spoke in her strong, thick accent and yet it was attractive, "Natasha Rumianova. A pleasure." She extended her hand which Chikaru held and shook.

"I'm Chikaru Minamoto." She smiled at her, "Are you one of Eli's friends?"

"Yes I am."

"Well any friend of Eli's is a friend of ours."

"Thank you Chikaru."

"Where did you meet Eli if you don't mind me asking?"

Natasha took a seat next to Ember, making her feel really nervous though she was unaware.

"Well…I met her in jail actually." The room went silent, "Really what happened?" Ember was the first to break the silence.

"Well…it is a bit of a sad story, I am sure you all don't want to hear."

"I want to hear." Ember said again, as everyone got closer eager to hear the story as well.

Natasha chuckled, "Well…I was married once, to a wonderful man." She began, "But I do not know what happened to him, he changed. He became violent, and would abuse me."

The girls gasped, "Then one day when he tried to hit me again, I could not stand it anymore that I defended myself and beat him up."

"My god Natasha, that's horrible." Shizuma said.

"Oh but it gets better my friends," she sighed, "He called the police and said I beat him up for no reason so when the police came to check they saw all the brusies on him and looking the way I do they believed it."

"What!? How could they do that?" Shion was truly repulsed by that when Natasha was clearly innocent.

Natasha laughed, "That was the same thing that was on my mind, and the creep slipped the divorce papers through the bars at jail but on the bright side I no longer have to deal with him." The girls were disgusted at how unfair the police were to her and felt awful for her.

"Natasha." Shizuma walked up to her.

"Yes?"

"I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For having misjudged you, I don't ever do this and I hate myself for it. But when I heard you say you were in jail I had mixed feelings about whether or not you were a good person."

-"That's an understatement."- Momomi said very softly under breath but just enough for Scarlet to hear making her giggle knowing how Shizuma had misjudged her as well.

"Well no hard feelings Shizuma, we are all friends here." She smiled, one Shizuma returned, "But anyway we have a party to plan yes?"

"I want to make the cake!" Nagisa cheered and rushed off to the kitchen, -"Nagisa! Let me help you!" Chikaru ran behind her with Tsubomi and Scarlet in toll.

* * *

Miyuki rolled off Eleanor, the two covered in sweat and panting softly as they looked at one another and smiled while they held hands.

"God Yuki…I wont be able to walk." She chuckled, "Wow." Eleanor closed her eyes.

-"I couldn't help it, we haven't made love in two weeks because we were going to wait till after the wedding."-

"Oh yeah I know and it was worth the wait." She leaned her head back as she breathed deeply, the feeling of ecstasy still in her body as Miyuki crawled up next to her and kissed her lovingly.

"Oh god Miyuki…stop trying to turn me on!" she cried playfully.

-"I cant help it when you're acting adorable."- she replied as she ran her hand all over Eleanor's bare body.

"So are ready baby? For the party?"

-"You bet, come on lets take a shower and I'll help you get dressed."-

"Yeah lets go." The two stood up and headed towards their bathroom to wash up, giggling as they closed the door behind them. The two showered together till eventually Miyuki's lust got the better of her and took Eleanor in a heat of passion once again in the shower…not that Eleanor complained.

"Geez Miyuki, we have friends waiting for us." She dried herself off.

-"I can't help it,"- she embraced Eleanor from behind, -"I just want you."- she whispered in her ear.

"So do I but we have a little party to go to." With some persuasion Eleanor got Miyuki to come downstairs with her so after getting dressed in their more casual clothing, they walked downstairs and into the cheers the filled the room congratulating the two girls.

-"Eeeliii-chan!"- Chikaru ran up to her and hugged her, -"Congratulations! I'm sooo happy!"- she held her tightly as the rest of the girls gave them hugs and told them how happy they were that they finally married each other.

-"Eli…"- she sniffed and pulled Eleanor to her, -"After all these years…I'm so happy for you!"- Yaya hugged her best friend.

"Thank you Yaya."

-"You know…back then I didn't think this would have happened but seeing it now, I'm really glad Eli. I really hope you two are happy."- Momomi told her and embraced her, "Same here Nora."

"Thanks you two."

Shion, Shizuma, Momomi, Nagisa, Tsubomi all said their congratulations to the couple as did Henry and Annabelle along with Rika, Natasha, Ember and Miranda.

-"My little girl."- Rika hugged her daughter with tears in her eyes, -"How do you feel Miyuki."- Shizuma asked as she also held her lifelong best friend.

-"Words cant describe it Shizuma but I…I just cant believe it, my heart has never felt so warm and happy."- Miyuki returned her embrace.

-"Well come on, we have a celebration to get started!"- Yaya turned on the music and thus the party began. The girls had fun and eventually they all began to dance though before Eleanor could grab Miyuki, Henry had grabbed Eleanor and the two started to dance and it was adorable.

"Have you've gotten taller?"

"I'm still the same dad." She giggled as she held her father and the two slow danced. They heard the cheers from their friends as father and daughter danced.

"Hey dad."

"Yes kiddo?"

"You should marry Anna."

"What?"

"Yeah…you should do it, she makes you really happy I've seen it." She laid her head on his chest, "I already gave Anna my blessing." Her father was truly surprised that Eleanor was very accepting of the two though she always was in the past, she was only uneasy about her father marrying but not anymore. Henry smiled as he held his daughter but he began to move the two towards Miyuki and once they were close to her, Henry extended his hand and grabbed Miyuki's hand then traded places with her so now she was holding onto Eleanor.

Henry stood by Annabelle's side, "That's beautiful." She said.

"That it is," He smiled, "Anna."

"Yeah?"

"We've talked about this a lot but lets get married."

Annabelle looked at him, "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am." Annabelle hugged him, "Lets wait on telling everyone though." Annabelle told him, to allow the two to enjoy their party.

Miranda and Rika watched on as they held hands and gave each other a kiss, despite the harsh relationship Miranda had in the past there was no doubt that she was truly happy with Rika and same could be said about Rika after having been with Hoshiro for so long. Their relationship had no problems and every day for the two was great, Miranda had someone she could finally love and so did Rika, she never once regretted loving Annabelle's sister.

-"Hey Eli."- Miyuki whispered in Eleanor's ear.

"Yeah?"

-"I know its soon but…we should have a family."-

Eleanor smiled, "I…would not make a great mum," she giggled though the thought of having a child was frightening to her.

-"We could adopt."-

"Yeah but I'm afraid."

-"I know, I'm not saying we should do it now. We can wait till we're ready."-

"Sounds good to me."

Slowly the rest of the girls began to join in the dance, as they were close to Miyuki and Eleanor while they danced and when the music began to pick up they all started exchanging dance partners as they all began to have fun.

-"Wow Eli-chan, you're a giant!"- Nagisa looked up as she danced with Eleanor.

"I'm not that tall." She giggled along with Nagisa.

-"I hope you and Miyuki are always happy! If you're not then I'll bake you two a yummy cake."-

"Thank you Nagisa." She hugged her and Chikaru took over.

There was silence between them, as Eleanor finally hugged her tightly and a small tear rolled down her eye.

"Thank you for everything Chikaru."

She shook her head, -"You don't have too Eli, I'm happy to have been able to be there for you. You're my closest friend."- Eleanor hugged her mother figure lovingly, the girl who had been there with her just as Yaya had during her most devastating heart breaks.

Once Chikaru was done, Shion took over as the two stood there awkwardly.

Eleanor began to laugh nervously, "We don't really talk much do we…I mean it's okay if you don't want to dance."

Shion however pulled Eleanor to her in a warm embrace, -"We may not talk a lot, but it doesn't change the fact that you're one of my best friends Eli."-

Once she was done, Tsubomi quickly hugged Eleanor and danced with her, "easy there Tsubomi." She chuckled.

-"It's been so awesome seeing you marry the girl of your dreams and I hope you two live happily forever!"- she said with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks Tsubomi."

-"I also want to thank you."-

"For what?"

-"If it weren't for you, I never would have been able to be with Yaya."- she said warmly and Eleanor looked at her, how far she had come from being an 'annoying' loud mouth girl when they first met to being a beautiful woman that cared about her Yaya-baka with all her heart.

Scarlet spun Eleanor around and embraced her as the two slow danced, two lifelong friends since the beginning. Scarlet's only regret now was not being able to be there for her during her time at Astraea Hill so many years ago. The two didn't even have to say anything to let one another know how they felt towards each other, like Yaya it was an unspoken bond that was just as strong.

"Nora."

"Yeah?"

Scarlet looked at her then at Miyuki who was dancing with Chikaru, even though she had apologized so many times for it and Eleanor never held a grudge or harbored any sort of hatred towards Scarlet…she just felt horrible for what she almost did.

Eleanor however could see that she still felt guilty, "Scar…its alright, you don't have to keep doing this to yourself."

"I know…its just…watching you two getting married, what if I kept you from something so beautiful as that, what if I destroyed it."

"But you didn't, I could never hate you Scar. We've been friends since forever." Scarlet only smiled as she hugged Eleanor tightly then Eleanor kissed Scarlet's forehead, slowly Scarlet pulled away from Eleanor and swapped her place with Momomi.

"I thought you didn't dance?" she smirked as Momomi danced with her.

-"I can make an exception."- she replied.

"How nice of you."

-"Eli I'm not gonna say anything sappy or cliché,"- she began, -"But what I do want to say is that I hope you two stay together forever…" she paused for a bit, "okay maybe that was kinda sappy, ugh…,"- she groaned, -"I also want to say arigato…for coming into my life, for what you did for me…arigato."- Eleanor smiled as she hugged her and pulled her closer to her which surprised Momomi but quickly warmed up to it.

"There she is," Eleanor smiled, "Where would I be without you." She pulled her sister-figure into an embrace.

-"I wonder where you would be,"- she joked, -"But the wedding was awesome Eli, you got yourself a great girl and I know you two will be together forever, and after all the crap you two have gone through, you two deserve being together."-

"You know you all talk as if we're moving away or something." She smiled.

Yaya hugged her tightly, -"Well you two are gonna go on your honeymoon, you're gonna be gone for a while, I'm gonna miss you so much!"- she said.

"well that makes sense." The two giggled

-"Just take care of yourself Eli, I'm always grateful that you became my best friend and I'll be here waiting till you get back."- she hugged her sister once again and they all continued dancing.

Miyuki herself had just finished talking with Chikaru when Shion stood before her.

-"Um…"- Miyuki knew that the two would have a tough time coming to terms after the dealings the two had with each other during their time in Astraea Hill.

-"We don't have to say anything Shion."-

Shion then pulled her to her in a hug, -"Doesn't mean we have to be at odds with each other, I rather be on better terms then be the way we were back at Astraea. I just want to forget that part of our lives and actually be friends Miyuki."-

Chikaru smiled as she heard Shion finally put their differences aside, -"I would love it very much Shion."-

She smiled, -"Arigato, take very good care of Eli. She's a great girl."-

-"I will."- she nodded happily and walked away, that's when Shizuma stood before her.

-"Shizuma…"- she smiled warmly at her

-"Finally did it."- the two embraced.

-"I cant believe it Shizuma, I'm so happy."- she said as she held her life long friend.

-"You and Eli have a special place to go for the honeymoon?"-

She nodded, -"We're thinking of going to Paris."-

-"Nice choice."-

-"Yeah."-

-"You two fought hard to be together, and knowing you like I do…I know you two will be very happy."-

-"Arigato Shizuma."-

-"Just don't give her any boring lectures."- she teased.

-"Unlike Eli you actually make me do it."- she shot back, -"You have a way of driving me crazy Shizuma."-

-"It's what I do best."-

The two danced together and some time had passed till Chikaru had re-entered the room and told everyone that the food was ready which they all cheered and thanked Chikaru, Annabelle and Nagisa for having made it. They all gathered round and began eating as they talked and laughed. Miyuki playfully fed Eleanor a bit of her plate and Eleanor did the same as Nagisa commented how adorable that looked.

They all finished eating and resumed talking, Eleanor however stood up and walked outside the back as she wanted a bit of air, calming down a little now that her life was now complete and she couldn't be happier. She rested her elbows on the smooth stone rail overlooking her beautiful backyard as the sun began to set behind the trees.

As she stared out into the backyard she saw someone lean on the rails next to her, as she glanced she smiled seeing her mother next to her with a smile of her own glancing at the setting sun and she looked so beautiful as she remembered her, but Eleanor was sure she was just seeing things…or was she? When she fixed her gaze at the backyard, she could see Elena walking towards the forest, towards the setting sun, she stopped and glanced at Eleanor one final time and when she blinked she was gone again. Eleanor could only smile as she closed her eyes.

Soon enough Miyuki joined her and held her hand, Eleanor leaned her head on Miyuki's shoulder and the rest of their friends also gathered close behind them staring at the sunset with them.

-"We really have come a long way haven't we Eli?"-

"Yeah we have, god I still feel like it was yesterday when we first met."

-"We've been through a lot, that's for sure."-

"That's an understatement." She giggled, gripping Miyuki's hand a bit more firmly but tenderly.

There was silence for a while, -"We've had one heck of ride huh?"- she chuckled, -"Time for the cake slicing!"- Nagisa cheered happily and ran back inside, -"Hey wait for us!"- Tsubomi chased after them as did Yaya and everyone else.

-"You're not cutting the cake without me!"- Chikaru ran towards them, -"I thought the brides had to do it?"- Momomi was the last one to enter with Scarlet and Miyuki.

Eleanor however kept her gaze fixed at the setting sun now fully covered by the trees with a smile on her face.

"The best." Eleanor said ever so softly.

She followed up behind them as she closed the back door behind her, the sound of laughter and music soon enough filled their home and everyone was happy. But for Eleanor and Miyuki, their dream to finally be together had finally come true and looked forward to the days to come as they would always be together, forever.

 **The End**

 **Forever Always**

* * *

 **Well there it is, the story i had always wanted to do about Miyuki has finally come to an end and I did have a little sad moment as I finished this one up as i did spend alot of time on these stories and i'm happy with the way it turned out. There will be one more story that happens after this one but Miyuki and Eleanor's story is done and that story will be the last one. I was playing around with the idea of rewriting my first story but In the end I decided not too, Instead I was considering making a "what if" about Scarlet, what if she went to the Astraea Hill Instead of Eleanor but I'm still deciding if I should do it or not. So to all you awesome readers reading this, thank you for taking the time to read this story, leaving comments, it all made this so worthwhile for me, let me know what you thought about this story. So have a good one guys**.


End file.
